Mi Vida Sin Ti
by Izga
Summary: Esta historia trata de 4 chicas que se enamoran de sus mejores amigos. Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tente son las protagonistas de esta bella historia de amor, tristeza, pasión y más… Ellas son mejores amigas de Sasuke, Naruto, Saí y Nejí, ellos son alejados de ellas por un terrible accidente al cual lo llaman "INTERCAMBIO".
1. Capitulo 1 El Plan

**Bueno muchachos como verán esta es una nueva historia, espero en verdad que les guste tanto como las demás que he hecho.**

 **La historia la he hecho yo misma, ya no me podido mirar historias que han dejado truncas o que simplemente ya no las siguieron así que opte por hacerlas yo de ahora en adelante**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1. El plan**_

* * *

 **En un internado de Konoha se encontraban 4 chicas que eran muy amigas: Ino, Hinata, Tente y Sakura; ellas eran amigas desde que entraron a ese internado, en primero de secundaria. Ya se encontraban cruzando el tercer año de preparatoria y como todas las adolescentes normales y comunes se morían por cuatro muchachos respectivamente, a Ino le gustaba Saí, a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, a Tente Nejí quien era primo de Hinata y a Sakura el muchacho más guapo del internado, Sasuke.**

 **Un día, las 4 amigas se encontraban en clases, tenían hora libre así que podían hablar libremente….**

 **-Oigan…-Dijo llamando la atención Ino-¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada?-Dijo alegremente**

 **-Me parece una buena idea Ino-Dijo Hinata apoyando su idea**

 **-Pero… Está prohibido dejar entrar hombres en los dormitorios de mujeres después de las 6:00-Dijo protestando Sakura**

 **-Pero ella no dijo nada sobre hombres Sakura…-Dijo algo extrañada Tente**

 **-¡Hay Tente!...-Dijo Ino poniendo sus ojos en blanco-Como si no me conocieras-Dijo algo picara**

 **-Pero… ¡No dejan entrar hombres!-Se defendió**

 **-Si…. Pero no vamos a decir nada…-Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo**

 **-Ni hacer nada-Agrego Sakura**

 **-Hay… Pero no se…-Dijo pensante Hinata, aun no convencida de esa idea**

 **-Hay…-Dijo protestante Ino-Mira, no pasará nada, además ¿Qué no te gustaría estar toda la noche con Naruto Hinata?-Dijo dándoles pequeños golpecitos con su codo**

 **-Emm… Estemm… Em…-Dijo nerviosa Hinata, algo típico de ella-¿A quiénes vamos a invitar?**

 **-¡Hay Hinata!-Dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risita**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Ino saltando de su pupitre- Seremos nosotras 4… Nejí… Saí… Naruto… Sasuke… Sasorí y Deidara…-Dijo contando aun con sus dedos, en total 10 personas**

 **-¡Ehh!...-Soltó Tente en todo de burla-¡Saí!-Dijo alargando la palabra**

 **-Jajajajajajaja…-Rio nerviosa Ino-¡Cállate Tente!... Entonces ¿Están todas de acuerdo?**

 **-Pues ya que…-Dijeron a coro Sakura y Hinata**

 **-¡Sí!-Dijo alegre Tente**

 **Ya en la tarde, cuando las clases se habían acabado, fueron las 4 a la cafetería en donde se encontrarían con los 6 apuestos chicos, ya que era la única manera de poder hablar con ellos sin que les llamaran la atención.**

 **-¡Hola!-Soltó Ino alargando la palabra**

 **-Hola Ino…-Dijeron en coro Saí y Deidara**

 **-¡Oigan!.. ¡No le digan a nadie!-Dijo sentándose en medio de los dos-… Pero ¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada?**

 **-Hay Ino…-Dijo Saí algo serio-No dejan entrar hombres a los dormitorios de las chicas, ni las chicas a los dormitorios de los chavos después de las 6:00 pm-Agrego Saí**

 **-Además…-Dijo Sasuke llevándose la cuchara a su boca, comió lo que llevaba y volvía a mirarnos-Se darían cuenta**

 **-Hay si Sasuke, pero nadie sabrá…-Dijo Tente**

 **-Sí, miren, pueden ir a nuestro dormitorio a las 4:00 o 5:00 pm y ya ahí se quedan. Se les olvidara el guardia y nadie sabrá-Dijo Ino muy convencida de su idea**

 **-Pero…-Interrumpió Deidara-¿Y sí alguien entra?**

 **-Nadie entra, y si alguien trata de entrar se esconden en el closet-Dijo Tente soltando una pequeña risa**

 **-Pues no se ellos, pero yo no-Dijo Saí**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Ino poniendo un pequeño puchero-Ándale, por favor… ¿Sí?-Dijo, casi poniéndose de rodillas**

 **-No chaparra, es algo arriesgado-Dijo Saí tomando el cabello de Ino entre sus dedos**

 **-No, ahhhh…. Ándale, por favorcito-Dijo Ino poniéndose como una niña pequeña a la cual no le quieren comprar lo que ella quería**

 **-Ándale Saí, que al cabo ya sabes que Ino en esas cosas es bien inteligente-Dijo Deidara defendiendo la idea de Ino**

 **-Hay…-Dijo suspirando Saí, ya lo habían convencido-Está bien-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Ino**

 **-¡Wow!-Dijo sonriendo triunfalmente Ino-Y ¿Tu Sasorí, Sasuke, Naruto y Nejí?**

 **-Yo si voy-Dijo poniendo una sonrisa Sasorí**

 **-Yo…-Dijo serio Sasuke, miro a Sakura e hizo una pequeña mueca-Si voy….**

 **-Ok… Está bien, si voy-Dijo Nejí mirando que ya no le quedaba de otra**

 **-¡¿Qué!? Pero… Hay… Pues ya que-Dijo Naruto, al igual que a Nejí ya no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar**

 **Todos rieron al ver la cara que puso Naruto, las 4 chicas se pusieron de pie**

 **-Hasta luego-Dijeron todas juntas**

 **-A las 5:00 pm, recuerden-Dijo Ino recordándoles la hora**

 **Las 4 se fueron a sus dormitorios y el grupito de los 6 "raritos" se fueron a su dormitorio. Iban por el pasillo, todos iban argumentando sobre la loca idea de Ino…**

 **-¡No!...-Dijo alertado Naruto-¿Para qué decía que sí?**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le dijo Deidara sin comprender**

 **-Porque seguro van a querer jugar a verdad o reto, y si me toca verdad…-Se paró Naruto de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos como platos-Me van a preguntar qué ¿Si me gusta Hinata?-Dijo alarmado**

 **-Y…. ¿Qué no te gusta Dobe?-Dijo Sasorí rompiendo su voto de silencio que había hecho desde que se fueron las chicas**

 **-¡Sí! Mucho, pero aún no quiero que lo sepa, o peor ¡¿Si me toca reto?!**

 **-Te dirán que le des un beso-Dijo burlándose Deidara**

 **-¡Nooooo!-Dijo Naruto todo alarmado**

 **-¿Qué no se han besado antes?-Volvió a molestarlo Deidara**

 **Naruto no dice nada, ya que cierta persona lo miraba con ganas de matarlo si decía que sí**

 **-Emm… No-Dijo obviamente mintiendo**

 **Todos sabían que no era así, que Naruto ya había besado a Hinata unas semanas antes, aunque no contara porque era un accidente lo que paso con ambos. Naruto tomo del hombre a Sasorí y se le acercó al oído**

 **-Sí, pero eran así normales, ¿Qué tal que si me dicen que le de uno así apasionado?-Dijo Naruto hablándole a Sasorí en el oído sin quitarle la vista a Nejí**

 **Todos se burlaron de Naruto, y Nejí se había ido con los demás. Por lo tanto en otra habitación Saí, Nejí, que acababa de llegar; y Sasuke se preparaban para ir a la pijamada que había organizado Ino y las demás chicas.**

 **-¡Hey!...-Dijo Saí llamando la atención de los demás-¿Me pongo la camisa morada o la roja?... Mmm…-Dijo mirando su closet-¿O la verde?... ¿O la gris?... ¡¿O cuál?! ¡Ayúdenme!-Dijo ya algo desesperado ya que no recibir ninguna ayuda de sus compañeros-Y ¿Si no le gusta ninguna a Ino?**

 **-Ehh….-Dijo en tono burlón Nejí-Alguien está nervioso porque estará toda la noche con su amor imposible, jajaja-Dijo volviéndose a burlar de él-Ya entiendo porque eran ¡"Tan arriesgado"!-Dijo alargando la última palabra y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos**

 **-Hmp… Bien dicho Nejí…-Lo apoyo Sasuke**

 **-Hay por favor… Ayúdenme, pues es que no sé, creo que me gusta-Volvió a decir Saí algo confundido**

 **-Hay por favor Saí, todos sabemos que te gusta desde que le empezaste a hablar en primero-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie al frente de su cama**

 **-¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!-Dijo Saí poniendo sus ojos como platos**

 **-Todos lo saben…-Dijo Nejí mirándolo-Hasta ella…-Dijo sonriendo**

 **-Oh genial…-Se sentó en su cama-¿Qué hago ahora? Estoy más nervioso que antes-Dijo caris bajo**

 **-Solo sigue como siempre…-Dijo Sasuke caminando así el closet de Saí, toma una camisa roja y se la avienta-Y por favor, usa ropa**

 **-Jajaja…-Se ríe Saí-Está bien Sasuke… Oigan…-Se pone la camisa-Y ustedes… ¿No están nerviosos? Bueno no tú Nejí, hablo de Sasuke**

 **-¿Eh?...-Dijo Sasuke sin comprender-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué?-Dijo poniéndose algo nervioso, pero evitaba demostrarlo como siempre**

 **-Ya sabes, estarás con tu amor casi "Imposible" como diría Nejí-Dijo riéndose de lo que le había dicho Nejí ante**

 **-Jajaja… ¡Chócalas!-Dijo Nejí al fin dejando de un lado su frialdad**

 **-Hmp… ¿Hablas de Sakura verdad?...-Dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared-Pues ¡Ja!... No, además… Ahí estará su novio y yo no les hago eso a mis amigos…**

 **-Ohh, si es cier…-Dijeron Saí y Nejí, pero fueron interrumpidos**

 **Entra Sasorí, Deidara y Naruto a la habitación de ellos, Saí y Nejí voltean a ver a Sasuke, este no mostraba nada de sorpresa.**

 **-Bueno, como les decía, ya me voy…-Dijo Nejí rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había-¿Nos vamos Sasorí?**

 **-Pues ya que… Yo solo venía a dejar a Deidara y a Naruto a su dormitorio-Dijo burlándose**

 **-Sí… Bueno, nos vemos en la habitación de las chicas, adiós-Dijo Nejí cerrando la puerta detrás de él.**

 **En el dormitorio de Nejí y Sasorí, donde también dormían Gaara y Shikamaru, pero afortunadamente ellos no se encontraban.**

 **-Pues… La verdad ya quiero estar toda la noche con mi Sakura-Dijo Sasorí alegre**

 **-Emm… Sí… Oye…-Dijo Nejí dándole la espalda, la verdad no le importaba mucho lo que dijera Sasorí-Iré a cepillarme los dientes-Cerró la puerta del baño**

 **Sasorí se quedó solo, estaba recostado jugando con una de las almohadas cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, Sasorí se levantó y abrió, era la directora Tsunade.**

 **-Sasorí…-Hablo la directora Tsunade-Venga, acompáñame… Está castigado**

 **Nejí sale del baño al escuchar murmullos, ve a la directora Tsunade hablando con Sasorí, no dice nada y solo observa todos desde el arco de la puerta.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Se pone a la defensiva Sasorí**

 **-El guardia lo vio pateando la máquina de golosinas, está castigado por 2 horas. Ande… Vámonos a detención-Dijo la directora Tsunade dándole la tabla donde se encontraba su castigo**

 **Se lo lleva la directora, Nejí al ver como se lo llevaban se va corriendo a alcanzar a los otros antes de que ellos se fueran a la pijamada de las chicas.**

 **-¡Uchiha! ¡Uchiha!-Empieza a gritarle Nejí al mirarlo-¡Ustedes otros!-Dijo al mirar que no volteaba Sasuke**

 **Todos voltearon a escuchar que los llamaban**

 **-Ah… Hola Nejí…-Le contesto Sasuke al mirar a Nejí corriendo asía donde estaban ellos**

 **-Hey… Ya tienes oportunidad con Sakura…-Le dijo tomando un poco de aire**

 **-¿Ah?... ¿Y Sasorí?-Dijo Saí escuchando lo que le decía Nejí a Sasuke**

 **-De eso quería decirles…. A Sasorí lo castigaron por 2 horas en detención, cuando salga serán las 7:00 y no podrá entrar a la habitación de las chicas-Dijo Nejí ya recuperado**

 **-Oh… Que bien, entonces apurémonos a la pijamada-Dijo Saí guillándole un ojo a Sasuke**

 **En el dormitorio de las 4 inseparables amigas, todas se terminaban de arreglar.**

 **-¡Nooooo!...-Grito desesperada Ino-Ya son las 4:59 pm y aun no sé qué ponerme, sí la pijama roja o la negra con gris….-Dijo sacando las dos pijamas de su closet**

 **-Hay… Ya, usa la roja….-Dijo Tente parándose al enfrente de Ino con cara de fastidio-Déjame plancharme el cabello en paz.**

 **-Ammm… ¡Gracias!-Dijo algo sorprendida por la rara actitud de Tente, pero como era Ino no le dio mucha importancia-Me voy a cambiar, vuelvo en seguida-Volvió a decir y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella**

 **-¿Y mi collar?-Dijo finalmente Sakura, quien se encontraba nerviosa por el simple hecho de que estaría con Sasorí y Sasuke estaría ahí también**

 **-Sobre el buró de Tente-Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada volteando a verla**

 **-Ohhh… Gracias Hinata**

 **De repente, alguien toca la puerta…. (Toc-Toc)**


	2. Capitulo 2 La Pijamada

**Bueno criaturas del Yisus espero en verdad les allá gustado el capítulo anterior, y sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2. La Pijamada**_

* * *

 **-¡Noooooooooooo! Ya llegaron los chicos y me falta un mechón de cabello….-Dijo Tente mirándose al espejo-¡Ah no! Ya estoy-Dijo sonriendo**

 **Hinata, nerviosamente abre la puerta**

 **-¡Ah verdad, para que se espantan si soy yo! Jajaja-Dijo Ino riéndose de la cara que había puesto Hinata**

 **-Hay que mala Ino, me espantaste-Dijo Tente**

 **-Ese es el punto Tente-Dijo soltando una pequeña risa**

 **-Hay sí, me creo mucho porque va a venir mi novio Saí….-Dijo Sakura imitando la voz de Ino-Y estoy de rojo y me luce más mi cuerpo-Volvió a burlarse**

 **-Jajajaja-Rio Ino sarcásticamente-Hay frente**

 **-Hay sí… Me chiveo-Volvía a imitarla Sakura**

 **-Jajajaja-Volvió a reír Ino sarcásticamente-¡Ya o le digo a Sasuke!-Dijo amenazándola, Sakura se le quedo viendo de mala gana**

 **-¿Por qué a Sasuke?-Pregunto Hinata sin entender**

 **-Pues es que a la frente le gusta Sasuke**

 **-¡Pero eso era antes, ahora ando con Sasorí!-Le respondió Sakura con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Si… Lo sé, pero aun te gusta Sasuke frente-Dijo ya más seria Ino**

 **-¡No es así Ino!-Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle miles de cosas de sus secretos de Ino a las demás pero lo pensó mejor-Ya me cayó-Dijo Sakura calmándose**

 **De repente empieza a sonar el celular de Ino y ella contesta.**

 **-¿Hola?... Ohh, emmm sí, todo bien… Claro…. Sí, está bien… Adiós…-Colgó y se dirigió a Hinata, Sakura y Tente-¡Emergencia! Ya vienen-Dijo algo alarmada**

 **-Jajaja….-Soltó una carcajada Tente-Muy graciosa Ino-Volvió a decir sin creerle**

 **Ino le enseña la pantalla de su celular**

 **-Ósea… Si no me crees mira la primera llamada, la reciente y mira la hora….-Le dijo Ino**

 **-¡Noooo!-Dijo Tente al mirar la pantalla-Bueno… Igual ya acabe de alistarme-Dijo contenta**

 **-Está bien… Ya está todo listo-Agrego Sakura algo nerviosa**

 **-Igual yo…-Dijo Hinata aun apenada-Ya estoy lista**

 **Una vez más se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y enseguida se abrió, eran los chicos**

 **-¡Hola!-Saludo Nejí seriamente como siempre**

 **-Hola Nejí-Saludaron todas con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Les traemos palomitas-Dijo Naruto enseñándolas**

 **-Mira…. Este kimosabí…-Dijo Saí algo molesto-Yo las hice, pero Deidara las compro-Volvió agregar**

 **-¡Ah sí Saí!...-Dijo Ino burlándose de el-¿Tú cocinas? Que padre-Dijo poniendo en su rostro una tierna sonrisa**

 **-Sí…. Para cuando se casen-Dijo Deidara soltando una pequeña risa asiendo que Saí quisiera golpearlo**

 **-Ja, ja, ja….-Dijo Saí riéndose nerviosamente-Ya equis, siéntense-Volvió a agregar**

 **Todos se sentaron y Saí pone en el centro las palomitas, todos estaban riendo por lo antes sucedido hasta que alguien rompió el alegre momento**

 **-Oigan…. Y ¿Sasorí?-Pregunto Sakura, llamando la atención de Sasuke más que los demás**

 **-Oh… Lo castigaron….-Le dijo Nejí-Esta en detención hasta las 7:00 pm y no podrá venir-Dijo agachando la cabeza ante ver la reacción de Sakura**

 **-Oh… Ni modo-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie**

 **-¡Oigan!...-Dijo Deidara para que no volviera ese silencio incomodo-¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que Ino y Saí están vestidos los dos de rojo?-Dijo mirándolos a ambos**

 **Ino y Saí se voltean a ver sonrojados**

 **-Oh… Emm… Sí es cierto-Dijo nerviosa Ino y algo sonrojada-A mí me dijo Tente que me pusiera la roja-Dijo defendiéndose**

 **-Ne, no es cierto chaparra…-Dijo Saí poniéndose de pie-Me copiaste-Dijo sonriéndole a Ino, ella solo lo observo y le regalo una sonrisa**

 **-Hay que lindo…. La pareja perfecta-Dijo Tente**

 **-Jajaja ¡Ya cállate Tente! Mejor ve a pichionarte con tu novio-Dijo Ino mirando a Nejí discretamente**

 **Todos se empiezan a reír, se quedaron todos cañados como 3 segundos**

 **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Dijo Sakura sintiéndose algo nerviosa ya que alguien en algún rincón de la habitación la miraba atentamente con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre**

 **-¿Y si jugamos a la botella?-Propuso Tente algo picara**

 **-Nos parece perfectos-Dijeron Ino, Saí y Nejí**

 **-Jajaja…-Se rio Deidara quien miraba a Naruto-Claro, vente Naruto a jugar y tú también Sasuke…-Dijo dándole una señal con su cabeza así donde se encontraban ellas sentadas**

 **Todos se sentaron en forma de círculo….**

 **-Bien… Yo la giro…-Dijo Deidara serio**

 **Cae primero Hinata Sakura, todos estaban desilusionados, pensando que empezaría algo emocionante, pero conociendo los retos de Hinata, empezarían algo aburridos**

 **-¿Verdad o Reto?-Dijo jugando con sus dedos Hinata**

 **-Verdad…-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura**

 **-Ne…-Dijeron todos-¡Reto, reto, reto!-Empezaron a reclamar**

 **-No… Ya dije verdad-Dijo Sakura imponiendo su palabra**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Hinata algo pensativa-…Todos sabemos que andas con Sasorí…-Sakura sonríe levemente sin comprender a que quería llegar-Pero… ¿Te gusta alguien más aparte de Sasorí?-Jamás pensó Sakura que Hinata le preguntaría eso**

 **-Bueno…. Yo….-Miro a su alrededor, alguien en especial la observaba, si, era Sasuke-Me toco verdad así que… Sí…-Dijo temerosa**

 **-Tsss… Ya, gírala frente-Le dijo Ino algo apurada**

 **Sakura la gira, cae Deidara Naruto**

 **-Jajaja…-Suelta una pequeña risa, luego se caya-Mmm… ¿Verdad o reto?**

 **-Amm… Verdad-Dijo pensando**

 **-¿Te gusta Hinata?-Dijo Deidara soltando la pregunta de golpe**

 **-Maldito Deidara…. Sí-Dijo Naruto apenado y volteando su vista asía la botella evitando mirar a Hinata y a Nejí quien seguramente lo golpearía saliendo de ahí**

 **-Ya… Gírenla…-Dijo Hinata toda sonrojada**

 **La gira Naruto, cae Deidara Nejí**

 **-Reto…-Dijo Nejí sin dejar que Deidara le preguntara**

 **-Eso Nejí…-Dijo Deidara aplaudiendo, las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor-Te reto a que le des un buen beso a Tente-Dijo Deidara mirando a Tente, quien estaba sonrojada**

 **Nejí se para y se dijere así donde se encontraba Tente sin basilar, la besa, un beso que no duro mucho, Nejí sin ninguna expresión en su rostro vuelve a su lugar y la gira, cae Tente Saí**

 **-¡Ne! Ya no juego-Dice Saí poniéndose de pie**

 **Deidara lo detiene tomándolo de la pierna y lo vuelve a sentar de un solo jalón**

 **-¿Verdad o reto?-Dice Tente sonriéndole malévolamente**

 **-Verdad-Dice Saí sin pensarlo**

 **-¿Te gusta Ino?-Soltó de inmediato**

 **Saí se pone totalmente rojo y empieza a ponerse nervioso, si ya estaba nervioso cuando llego, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino y él estaban vestidos de la misma manera y ahora él le declararía su amor por fin, se puso más nervioso**

 **-Ya dile que si Saí-Dijo Nejí poniendo una burlona sonrisa**

 **-¡Sí!-Dijo Saí sin siquiera mira a Ino**

 **Saí todo sonrojado gira la botella rápidamente, cae Tente Ino**

 **-Sí, Saí tiene razón, ya mejor vamos a ver la película…-Dijo Ino poniéndose de pie**

 **Saí igual se para, Hinata sienta a Ino y Deidara a Saí**

 **-Hay, ya amargados… Verdad-Dijo Ino cruzando sus brazos**

 **-¿Te gusta Saí?**

 **-Hay… Para que pregunta si ya saben que sí….-Dijo Ino, de inmediato se da cuenta de que Saí la mira y se pone súper roja**

 **Ino aun toda roja vuelve a girar la botella una vez más, cae Ino Sakura**

 **-¡Que conste que yo la gire bien!-Dijo Ino defendiéndose, haciendo que todos menos Sakura, rieran**

 **-Reto….-Dijo Sakura retándose a ella misma y a Ino**

 **-¡Eso frente!-Dijo Tente**

 **-Yo…. Te reto a….-Dijo llevándose una mano a su mandíbula-Te reto a que le des un besuqui en el osicuqui a Sasuki-Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo**

 **-¡Y no está Sasorí!-Dijo Naruto dándole pequeños golpeas a Sasuke con su codo**

 **Sakura se para y bien decidida le da el beso a Sasuke, él se queda mirándola, aun no podía creer que ella se había atrevido hacerlo, se le acerca, cierra sus ojos y le da un pequeño beso en eso labios, se separan, Sakura abre sus ojos y se encuentra con los ojos oscuros pero brillantes de Sasuke, ella se percata del pequeño enrojecimiento de Sasuke, se va a su lugar y gira la botella, esta vez le tocaba Sakura Ino**

 **-Ohh…-Dijo solamente Ino alzando una ceja**

 **-Dale un besuqui, como tu dijiste, a Saí-Dijo Sakura sin importarle si quería verdad o reto y poniendo en su rostro una malévola sonrisa**

 **-¡Uy! Eso me suena a venganza-Dijo Tente**

 **-Hay no, Frente por favor-Dijo Ino poniendo pucheros pero en esta ocasión no serviría**

 **-No, lo siento, anda-Dijo Sakura apuntando con la mirada a Saí**

 **-Pero…-Dijo tratando de levantarse y mirando a Sakura-Hay no-Dijo con cara triste**

 **-¡Ya! Sabes que quieres hacerlo-Dijo Deidara ya algo impaciente**

 **-También Saí quiere…-Agrego Naruto burlándose de ambos**

 **-…Pero-Volvió a decir Ino mirando a Sakura que la miraba con una ceja levantada**

 **Todos se rieron ante el berrinche que había hecho Ino, ella por su parte se acercaba más y más a Saí quien se mantenía inmóvil de su lugar**

 **-¡Ándale Ino!-Dijo Sakura ya algo emocionada**

 **-Solo cierra los ojos y… Disfruta-Dijo Tente en tono picaron asiendo que todos vuelvan a reír**

 **Ino se levanta completamente de su asiento y se sienta enfrente de Saí, todos se fueron al alrededor de ellos en completo silencio, se besan… se miran fijamente después de separarse. Todos vuelven al lugar donde les pertenecían, cuando lo hicieron Naruto se levanta de inmediato**

 **-¡Haber!... Ya estuvo bueno-Dijo Naruto y todos voltearon a verlo-…Hinata… Me gustas-Todos voltearon a verla a ella-Y… Me encantaría que fueras mi novia…**

 **-Dile que sí-Dijo Ino medio empujando a Hinata**

 **-¡Dile que sí! Es lo que importa, es un temor, miedo y euforia, mira…-Empiezan a cantar Ino, Tente y Sakura en una melodía algo pegajosa haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate-Que nadie te dirá que no se puede, corre anda búscalo, ¡Dile que sí!-Terminaron de cantar para que Hinata pudiera contestarle a Naruto**

 **-Pues… Em…-Empieza a jugar con sus dedos-¡Sí, Sí Naruto, sí quiero ser tu novia!-Respondió finalmente**

 **Todos aplaudieron y le pidieron a la recién pareja que se diera un pequeño beso para demostrar su amor, a lo que ambos se pararon y lo hicieron, mientras todos estaban felicitándolos a ambos, Deidara por lo mientras se estaba secreteando con Saí**

 **-Hey…-Le dijo Deidara susurrándole a Saí-¿Por qué no se la cantas de una vez a Ino?-Le dijo dándole una idea**

 **-¿Tú crees que sea el momento?-Dijo Saí algo indeciso**

 **-Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo?-Dijo Deidara regresando a su postura normal**

 **-¿Y si me dice que no?-Dijo Saí esta vez él acercándose a Deidara**

 **-Por favor, sabes bien claro que le gustas mucho, desde que se calló jugando en el patio, esa vez que se fracturo-Le dijo Deidara dándole ánimos**

 **-Hey…-Dijo Saí mirando a Ino y de la nada se levanta-Ya mucho royo con ustedes, sigo yo-Se empieza a mover así como a tambalearse-Ino…-Tente se da cuenta de lo que le quería decir y le da un pequeño empujoncito a Ino para que volteara a ver a Saí y ella lo hace-Em… Ino… Quieres… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo finalmente Saí**

 **-Dile que s…-Intentaron cantar Sakura y Tente**

 **-¡Cállense!-Dijo Ino, no molesta sino algo nerviosa-Como si no me conocieran… Saben que él me gusta mucho…-Dijo dirigiéndose a ellas-Sí… Sí Saí… Sí quiero ser tu novia-Dijo Ino tiernamente**

 **Ino va y abraza a Saí, todos al igual que lo hicieron con Naruto y Hinata los felicitan**

 **-Oigan…-Interrumpe el momento feliz Deidara-Hay que ver una película-Propuso**

 **-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos**

 **Todos se pararon de su asiento y se pusieron en línea al frente del televisor enorme que se encontraba en la habitación. Se sentaron Sakura con Sasuke, Ino con Saí, Hinata con Naruto, Tente con Nejí y Deidara, él estaba solito.**

 **Fue entonces que Sasuke extendió su brazo, este trataba de abrazar a Sakura y en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Ino en tono de fastidio-¿Quién contesta?**

 **-Equis…-Dijo Tente-Deja que conteste la contestadora-Agrego dejando salir una pequeña risita burlona**

 **Y así fue, dejaron que contestara la contestadora**

 **(Piiiip)**

* * *

 **Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, en un momento subo el siguien criaturas del Yisus x3**


	3. Capitulo 3 Declaraciones I

**Bueno pequeñas criaturas del Yisus… Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo**

 **Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti**_

 _ **Capítulo 3. Declaraciones I.**_

* * *

 **Todos se pararon de su asiento y se pusieron en línea al frente del televisor enorme que se encontraba en la habitación. Se sentaron Sakura con Sasuke, Ino con Saí, Hinata con Naruto, Tente con Nejí y Deidara, él estaba solito.**

 **Fue entonces que Sasuke extendió su brazo, este trataba de abrazar a Sakura y en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Ino en tono de fastidio-¿Quién contesta?**

 **-Equis…-Dijo Tente-Deja que conteste la contestadora-Agrego dejando salir una pequeña risita burlona**

 **Y así fue, dejaron que contestara la contestadora**

 **(Piiiip)**

 **-Sakura… Soy Sasorí…-Todos voltean a mirar la contestadora-… Solo quería decirte que ya son las 6:30 pm y no puedo entrar a su dormitorio como para decirte esto de frente…-Todos miraron a Sakura con cara de no entender nada, y mucho menos ella-Solo… Quería terminar contigo…-Se escuchó como tomaba aliento para poder seguir hablando**

 **-¡¿Qué?!...-Dijo indignada Ino-¡¿Por qué?!**

 **-…Sí termino contigo, la razón…. Es porque… Aparte de que he conocido a otra persona… Me marcaste por error y… Escuche todo lo que paso cuando estaban jugando a la botella… Felicidades a Ino y Saí y a Hinata y Naruto…-Se queda callado una vez más-…Pero escuche lo de… Lo del beso tuyo y de… Sasuke, ya sé que lo prefieres a él, así que… Seas muy feliz. Adiós Sakura Haruno… Y am, perdón por no ser directo…-Se cortó**

 **-Lo… Lo siento Sakura-Dijo Tente tratando de darle ánimos a Sakura**

 **-Mírale el lado bueno…-Se para Deidara enfrente de ella-Ya puedes ser feliz con Sasuke-Dijo mirando esta vez Sasuke**

 **Sasuke al escuchar eso casi escupe su bebida, pero no lo hace. Sasuke desde el momento en que llego a aquella habitación se mantuvo al margen de las cosas, no quería ser obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos asía Sakura pues era más que obvio que ella quería pero preferiría que ella se lo dijera. Todos se quedan serios con lo que acababan de escuchar, Saí abraza a Ino y Naruto le toma la mano a Hinata y le da un pequeño beso en ella, y Nejí y Tente no se quedan atrás.**

 **-Ya…-Dijo Sakura limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que le había salido sin querer-Mejor hay que seguir viendo la película-Agrego un poco más animada**

 **Después de unos 20 minutos de silencio, Sasuke, quien después de la despedida de Sasorí asía Sakura no dejaba de verla, ella ya no sonreía ni por las tonterías que decía Naruto cada vez que podía, él por más que quería reprimir lo que en verdad sentía por ella, no lo lograba y mucho menos estando a su lado, ella en toda la película no dejaba de llorar**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke susurrándole al oído asiendo que Sakura se estremeciera-Quizás es muy rápido… Pero…-Lo pensó bien**

 **¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Claro, el mismo Sasorí le deseo lo mejor a Sakura con el… Pero el verdadero problema aquí era ¿Ella lo quería como el a ella?**

 **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo sin más preámbulos**

 **\- ¡Dile que sí frente!-Dijo Ino interrumpiéndolos**

 **-¡Ino!-Dijo Sakura llamándole la atención y poniéndole atención a ella esta vez**

 **-¡Chaparra!-Dijo igual Saí llamándole la atención**

 **-¿Cómo escuchaste?-Dijo extrañada Sakura**

 **-Primero… Sasuke no habla tan bajo como cree y segundo… Por favor, estoy sentada a lado de él-Dijo negando con su cabeza algo divertida**

 **Saí, Sasuke y Sakura se ríen de esa situación, Sakura se percata de que Sasuke sonreía por primera vez en toda la noche**

 **-Ya ándale Frente… Contéstale, tú no te preocupes… No escuchare, estaré ¡MUY! Ocupada…-Mira a Saí-Con alguien**

 **Saí se ríe y la besa tiernamente y le vuelve a sonreír**

 **-Emm…-Dijo Sakura volviendo a mirar a Sasuke-Sí Sasuke-Kun, sí quiero ser tú… Novia-Dijo Sakura no muy convencida de lo que había dicho**

 **-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!-Gritaron todos muy alegres**

 **-¡¿Qué?!…¿Y ustedes como escucharon?-Dijo Sakura sin entender**

 **-¿Cómo no escuchar?-Dijo Hinata regalándole una pequeña y tierna sonrisa a Sakura**

 **-Hmp… Bola de metiches, todos uste…-Dijo Sasuke siendo interrumpido por Ino**

 **-Sasuke… Ellos hablaban de la película…-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose de él**

 **-Amm… Este… Emmm…. Sí, ya sabíamos-Dijo Sakura algo apenada**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke tan serio como siempre, pero algo en su miraba había cambiado, un brillo en especial**

 **-Hay que lindos…-Dijo Tente asiendo que Sasuke la fulminara con su mirada fría**

 **-Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun, es por la película…-Dijo Sakura saliéndole una pequeña risita**

 **-Nop, es porque lo estaba escuchando…-Dijo Tente empeorando el asunto con Sasuke y su mirada fría**

 **-¡Estúpida Tente!-Dijo Sakura**

 **-¡Haruno!-La detuvo Sasuke tomándola de la mano, ella se tranquilizó en seguida**

 **Toda la noche, todos se la pasaron viendo películas, jugando, amorosos y todos bien juntitos con sus parejas a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura quien no sabían cómo hablarse o tratarse…. Oh y también Deidara, él se la paso en Facebook haciendo LYTP**

 **Al día siguiente, todos se encontraron en la sala de estar del internado, ahí solamente se podría estar si tenían un permiso, que por casualidad todos lo habían conseguido.**

 **-¡Oigan!-Les llama la atención Deidara**

 **-¿Qué paso?-Le respondió fríamente Sasuke**

 **-Me entere de que los maestros junto con la directora Tsunade van a ser un convivio, es decir que nos dejaran estar hasta el rato que deseemos en el patio-Dijo muy emocionado Deidara**

 **-¿Es enserio?-Dijo Tente sin creerle ni media palabra que había dicho**

 **-Así es Tente-Dijo Deidara muy seguro**

 **-Que bien…-Dijo Sakura-Otro día juntos…-Dijo refiriéndose a todos como amigos**

 **-Ya sé… Otro día con nuestros amores y amigas-Dijo Ino muy alegre**

 **-Así es…-Dijo algo desanimado Deidara-Van a avisarnos desde la primera clase-Agrego poniéndose contento**

 **Como obra de arte toca el timbre**

 **-Pues hay que apurarnos para la info… Digo, digo… A estudiar-Dijo Ino muy alegre-¡Todos a clase de matemáticas!**

 **-¡Pues ya que nos queda!-Dijo Tente en tono de fastidio**

 **Ya en clases…**

 **-Buenos días alumnos…-Dijo la directora Tsunade-dentro de poco vamos a hacer un pequeño convivio que empezara a las 4:00 pm y a la hora que ustedes gusten retirarse del patio, no podrán entrar antes de la hora establecida. Los mantendré al tanto para que no ocasionen ningún problema durante estos últimos días muchachos-Dijo en tono amenazador asía todos**

 **Los 10 amigos se miraron casi poniéndose de acuerdo.**

 **Ya habían pasado 3 meses, se encontraban las 4 inseparables amigas caminado por el internado, cuando de repente a las 4 les tapan los ojos.**

 **-Haber…-Dijo Sasuke tapándole los ojos a Sakura**

 **-Adivinen…-Dijo Saí tapándole los ojos a Ino**

 **-Quienes…-Dijo Nejí tapándole los ojos a Tente**

 **-¡Somos!-Dijo Naruto tapándole los ojos a Hinata**

 **Saí, Naruto y Nejí quitan sus manos asiendo que Ino, Hinata y Tente voltearan y los abrazaran, pero tanto como Sasuke y Sakura seguían sin poder comportarse como los demás novios normales solo se dijeron un simple…**

 **-Hola Sasuke-Kun…-Dijo Sakura alegre de verlo**

 **-Hmp… Hola Sakura…-Dijo, pero esta vez nada frio ni mucho menos serio**

 **-Bueno… 4 bellas damiselas… ¿Nos podrían acompañar un momento?-Dijo Nejí, que desde que andaba con Tente se había comportado muy lindo con ella y había dejado de un lado su frialdad**

 **-Hay que padre… ¿A dónde?-Dijo Tente emocionada**

 **-Ustedes no pregunten, solo síganos…-Dijo Naruto**

 **-Así es… Tomen, pónganse todas esto, nosotros las guiaremos a cada una-Agrego Nejí**

 **Las 4 aceptaron, cada quien estaba conduciendo a su novia hasta llevarlas a un bello paisaje del internado que nadie más que ellos conocían. Les descubrieron los ojos y las 3 miraron así el suelo donde se encontraba lleno de flores guiando asía una manta con más flores, comida y un pastel muy bien decorado, las 3 se fueron con sus novios… Pero…**

 **-No te lo quites aun Sakura…-Escucho la voz de Sasuke dándole una orden que ella capto-Este no es tu destino…-Volvió a agregar**

 **Sasuke la llevo unos cuantos pasos más, se paró en frente de ella quitándole el antifaz con sus manos, él estaba demasiado cerca que pudo ver sus bellos ojos verdes**

 **-*Que hermosos ojos tiene Sakura… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?*-Se dijo así mismo Sasuke, él no comprendía lo que en verdad sentía por Sakura, pero no podía evitar que saliera ese sentimiento así ella**

 **Sasuke la había llevado asía donde se encontraba un enorme árbol de cerezo que daba una hermosa sombra, debajo de él se encontraba una canasta de picnic… Sasuke por primera vez la tomo de su mano y la dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigas y los amigos de él.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!...-Se escuchó el grito de Nejí-Pero… Pero… Pero no lloren… Fue idea de ellos-Dijo apuntando a Naruto y a Saí**

 **-¡Nejí!-Dijeron a coro ambos**

 **-No… Yo….-Se limpia una pequeña lágrima-Yo… Yo… Yo… No sé qué decir, es tan bello, gracias a todos-Dijo Ino agradecida por todo, abraza a Saí**

 **-Son unos locos…-Dijo Tente igual limpiándose sus lágrimas, e igualmente abraza a Nejí**

 **-Yo…-Dijo algo apenada Sakura**

 **-No digas nada Sakura…. Solo abrázame… ¿Quieres?-Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole**

 **-¿Tú también me vas a abrazar?-Dijo Naruto esperando el abrazo de Hinata, ello lo abrazo-Pero siéntense… ¡Todos a comer!-Dijo Naruto**

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Le llamo la atención Hinata tiernamente**

 **-Estúpido Dobe…-Dijo Sasuke**

 **-… ¿Entonces se sientan?-Dijo Nejí serio**

 **-¡Claro!-Dijo Tente tomando su mejilla tiernamente**

 **-¡Que!... A él no le dijeron nada, pero…-Protesto Naruto**

 **-Ya vente Dobe-Dijo Sasuke tomándolo del hombro**

 **Todos se sentaron cerca de sus novias, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron debajo del árbol de cerezos….**

 **-Corta el pastel Hinata…-Dijo Naruto emocionado**

 **-Se dice… Hinata, corta el pastel…-Dijo bromeando Ino**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Naruto en tono de fastidio-Es el día de molestar a Naruto ¿O qué?-Dijo apretando su mandíbula ya algo molesto**

 **Todos se burlaron de él**

 **-Era broma Naruto, ya cálmate…-Volvió a decir Ino**

 **-Está bien…-Dijo aun apretando su mandíbula**

 **Hinata cortó el pastel y todos se pusieron a comer… Por el otro lado se encontraban la otra parejita.**

 **-*¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?*-Se preguntaba Sakura a si misma**

 **La verdad es que a Sakura no se sentía tan cómoda estando a solas con Sasuke**

 **-Amm…-Balbuceo Sasuke-¿Quieres un poco de esto?-Agrego sin siquiera poder saber qué era lo que tenía en sus manos**

 **-Gracias Sasuke-Kun…-Dijo agradecida Sakura**

 **Ella estaba a punto de rosar su mano con la de él cuando de repente suena el timbre para poder ir al convivio**

 **-¡Agg! Tenemos que regresar y entrar al convivio…-Dijo Sasuke molesto**

 **-"Convivio" "Convivio"…-Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos**

 **Todos entraron a la sala de estar y de ahí al patio, los 4 chicos fueron por bebidas para ellos y ellas.**

 **-Me es un placer recibir a toda la generación en este convivio y tengo el honor de hacerles conocer a algunos alumnos de nuevo ingreso…-Dijo la directora Tsunade al momento que pasaban 5 muchachos-… Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Kabuto Yakushi…-Volvió a agregar y todos aplaudieron-… Les agradezco que hayan anhelado mucho entrar en este famosísimo internado, les damos la bienvenida…-Finalizo Tsunade**

 **-Oye…-Dijo Tente susurrándole al oído a Ino-Ese tal Rock Lee esta guapo ¿No?-Dijo saliéndose una pequeña risita burlona**

 **-Tente… Tienes novio-Dijo Ino algo molesta**

 **-Si… Lo sé, solo jugaba…-Dijo Tente algo nerviosa**

 **Los 5 chicos nuevos se acercaron a Tente, Hinata, Ino y a Sakura**

 **-Hola muchachas…-Dijo Itachi saludándolas**

 **-Hola… Bienvenidos…-Dijo amablemente Sakura**

 **-¿Son nuevos aquí verdad?...-Dijo tontamente Tente**

 **-¡Ahhhh! No ¿Cómo crees?-Dijeron a coro Sakura e Ino**

 **-Hay está bien…-Dijo Tente**

 **-Bueno ustedes ya saben nuestros nombres, pero… ¿Y ustedes como se llaman?-Dijo Kiba**

 **-¡Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno!-Dijo muy alegre como siempre ella**

 **-Yo… Hinata Hyüga…-Dijo algo apenada como siempre**

 **-Hola… Yo me llamo Tente-Dijo saludándolos a todos**

 **-Ohhh… Que bonitos nombres… Pero falta una…-Volvió a decir Kiba**

 **-¿Quién?-Dijo extrañada Ino o mejor dicho asiéndose la loca**

 **-¡Daaaa!... Pues tú-Le dijo Tente**

 **-Ahh… ¿Yo?, Yo… Yo… Yo me llamo… Pánfila-Dijo bromeando y asiendo que Sakura y Hinata soltaran una pequeña risa**

 **-Ohh… Bonito…-Dijo Kiba no muy convencido-… Como tú-Agrego**

 **-No me llamo Pánfila-Dijo Ino alzando una de sus delgadas cejas-Soy Ino Yamanaka y…. Tengo novio-Agrego quitándole la vista y dándole la espalda-Ah… Y ahí viene-Dijo emocionada**

 **-¿Perdón?-Dijo Kiba sin entender nada**

 **-Su novio-Le aclaro Tente mirando como Ino se iba con Saí**

 **-Ah…-Dijo cambiando su tono de emocionado a uno totalmente triste**

 **-¿Y tú muchachita?...-Dijo Rock Lee refiriéndose a Tente-¿Tienes novio?**

 **-Emmm… No…-Dijo obviamente mintiendo**

 **-A que….-Iba a decir Hinata protestando ya que había negado a su primo**

 **-¡Shhhhh!-La caya-Eje… Eje…-Dijo casi babeando por ese Rock Lee**

 **-Pero Tente-Dijo Hinata una vez más alzando una de sus cejas delicadamente**

 **-¡Oye! Levantas la ceja como yo…-Dijo Madara quien torpemente había asustado a la pobre Hinata**

 **-Estem… Ejem…-Dijo Hinata, ya que estaba muy cerca ese chico de ella**

 **-Ehhhh… Hinata…-Le dijo Tente dándole pequeños empujoncitos asiendo que Hinata se sonrojara y soltara una pequeña risa**

 **-¡Oh! Te ríes bien bonito-Volvió a decir Madara acercándose más a Hinata**

 **-Hay….-Dijo Tente, Hinata le dedica una mirada fulmínate-Está bien… Me cayó**

 **-Hola…-Dijo Itachi acercándose a Sakura**

 **-Hola…-Dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa como siempre lo hacía**

 **-¿Son tus amigas?-Dijo apuntando asía ellas**

 **-¿Esas?...-Dijo volteando a verlas-… No, son mis hermanas de la vida-Dijo Sakura sonriendo y enseñando su blanca dentadura**

 **-Ohhh… Ya me había asustado-Dijeron Itachi y Hinata juntos asiendo que Sakura soltara una pequeña risa-¡Wow! ¿Escuchaste Madara?-Dijo Itachi tocándole el hombro a este**

 **-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres Itachi?-Le contesto algo descortés**

 **-Se ríe hermoso…-Dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura, casi soltando un suspiro**

 **-Se ríe mejor Hinata…-Agrego él**

 **-Le hace mejor Tente…-Se defendió Rock Lee**

 **Llega Ino abrazada de Saí, este nota el enorme parecido que tenían esos dos sujetos que estaban hablando con Sakura y Hinata, se parecían demasiado a Sasuke, solo que estos traían el cabello más largo que él y por la edad… Sasuke era más joven que ellos dos.**

 **-¡Uh!... Que te están pedaleando la bicicleta…-Dijo burlándose Kabuto de Kiba**

 **-¡Uhhhh!...-Dijeron Madara, Itachi y Rock Lee**

 **-Ah… Ok…-Solo dijo Saí al escuchar aquel estúpido comentario-Ah… ¿Qué dicen Naruto, Nejí y Sasuke? Es decir… Sus novios-Agrego Saí tomando lo único que le quedaba de su bebida**

 **-¡Saí!...-Le llamo la atención Tente**

 **-¿No me dijiste que no tenías novio?-Dijo algo molesto Rock Lee**

 **-No… es que…-Se le acercó un poco y empezó a susurrarle-Somos de mentiritas…-Agrego Tente obviamente mintiendo**

 **-Ahhhh…-Dijo solamente Rock Lee creyéndole por completo esa vil mentira**

 **Saí no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba pasando… Tomo de la mano a Ino y se retiraron juntos, él le da un pequeño y tierno beso en la mano de Ino sin quitarle la vista de encima de ese tal "Kiba"**

 **Rock Lee, Madara, Itachi y Kabuto miran a Kiba que ve cómo se va Ino con Saí**

 **-Bueno… Yo iré a ver que quiere ese tipo…-Dijo Tente apuntando a donde se encontraba Nejí**

 **-De acuerdo…-Dijo Rock Lee no muy convencido de dejarla ir**

 **Tente se lleva a todas, a excepción de Sakura ya que ella por alguna extraña razón se había ido sin avisarle a nadie. Al ir asía donde se encontraban Nejí y Naruto se topan con Sasorí besando a Karin, la enemiga número 1 de Sakura**

 **-Así que por ella dejo a Sakura eh…-Dijo Tente algo molesta, estaba a punto de ir y golpear a Karin pero la detuvo Hinata**

 **-Es mejor decirle a Sakura lo sucedido, ella sabrá que hacer-Dijo Hinata llevándose a Tente de ahí**

 **Tente y Hinata corren a buscar a Sakura, fueron a su habitación, cuando llegan se dan cuenta de algo**

 **-¡Sakura! Sasorí anda con…-Dijo Tente abriendo la puerta-Lo lamento-Dijo al darse cuenta de que Sakura y Sasuke estaban peleando**

 **-Vámonos Tente-Le dijo Hinata algo apenada-Lo siento Sakura**

 **-No importa….-Dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas-Él ya se va…-Dijo volviendo su tono frio asía Sasuke**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho el error de el idioma esque sçcomo estoy en un cyber (Centrode computo como lo llamen) me apuro mucho con el tiempo XC**

 **Pero ya lo he arreglado x3**


	4. Capitulo 4 Declaraciones II

**Lo sé, lo sé... ¡¿Yo subiendo capítulo nuevo en miércoles?! Es una locura pero acá su servidora sabe como arreglárselas xD**

 **He vuelto a robar Internet a mis vecinos XDD ¡Espero y no se den cuenta! xC**

 **Ya vamos por la cuarta parte x3 Espero que en verdad sea de su agrado y que me sigan apoyando como lo han hecho desde la primera historia que escribí…**

 **Bueno sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

 **Antes de que mis vecinos se den cuenta de que les robo Internet XD**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti**_

 _ **Capítulo 4. Declaraciones II.**_

* * *

 **Tente y Hinata corren a buscar a Sakura, fueron a su habitación, cuando llegan se dan cuenta de algo**

 **-¡Sakura! Sasorí anda con…-Dijo Tente abriendo la puerta-Lo lamento-Dijo al darse cuenta de que Sakura y Sasuke estaban peleando**

 **-Vámonos Tente-Le dijo Hinata algo apenada-Lo siento Sakura**

 **-No importa….-Dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas-Él ya se va…-Dijo volviendo su tono frio asía Sasuke**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke en tono de súplica**

 **-¡Ya vete! No quiero…-Cae una lágrima en sus labios-No quiero verte-Dijo agachando la cabeza**

 **-Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Tente corriendo a abrazar a Sakura-¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke?-Dijo mirándolo**

 **-Tente…-Dijo Hinata llamándole la atención**

 **-Nada… Pasen y tu… Vete…-Dijo Sakura volviendo a su tono frio con Sasuke**

 **-¡Pero aún tenemos que hablar Sakura!-Dijo Sasuke subiendo su tono de voz**

 **-No Sasuke… Yo ya no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo… ¡Se acabó!-Dijo Sakura sin siquiera poder sostenerle la mirada**

 **-¡Por favor Sakura!-Dijo Sasuke volviendo a su tono de súplica**

 **Nunca tanto como Sakura, Tente y Hinata lo habían visto así, tan desesperado, tan humillado, rogando por algo.**

 **-No…-Dijo Sakura ya un poco más tranquila-Ya… Por favor… Vete Sasuke**

 **Él no se volvió a negar, se había dado por rendido y se sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él fuertemente.**

 **-¿Qué paso Sakura?-Dijo Tente ya segura de que Sasuke no estaba escuchando**

 **-Tente…-Dijo Hinata asiéndole una seña con las manos de que guardara silencio**

 **-No se preocupen… Ya… Todo se acabó con… Sasuke-Dijo Sakura aún triste por lo sucedido**

 **-¿Por qué Sakura?-Dijo Tente sin entender nada**

 **-Es…-Suspira-Es una larga historia**

 **-No importa, para ti tenemos mucho tiempo Sakura…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Oye… Hinata… Lo de Sasorí…-Dijo Tente recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí**

 **-Oh… Cierto-Dijo Hinata algo roja**

 **-Pero primero… Lo de Sasuke…-Dijo Tente**

 **-Bueno… Es que…-Empezó a contarles Sakura haciendo que se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos-Sasuke… Empezó a reclamarme porque pensó que le estaba coqueteando a Itachi y se enojó conmigo… Hasta el punto de que me dijo el secreto…-Fue interrumpida**

 **-¿Cuál secreto?-Dijo algo curiosa Tente**

 **-En nuestra cita, me dijo que tenía algo que decirme pero no quería hacerlo… Hasta ahora y es que…-Fue interrumpida una vez más**

 **-¡¿Qué!? ¡Dinos!-Dijo algo alertada Tente**

 **-Tente… Por favor…-Le llamo una vez más la atención Hinata**

 **-Sasuke dijo que… Esta es su última semana en el internado… Es decir, que mañana en la madrugada se va de aquí-Dijo tristemente Sakura**

 **-Ohhh… Lo lamento Sakura…-Dijo Hinata dándole un pequeño abrazo-Primero Sasorí… Y ahora Sasuke-Kun**

 **-Creo que mejor no le deberíamos de decirle lo de Sasorí-Dijo Tente poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano a su nuca**

 **-¿Decirme que?...-Dijo Sakura algo extrañada**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Hinata-Es que ya sabemos con quien anda Sasorí…**

 **-¡Anda con Karin!-Dijo Tente ya desesperada por soltar aquel chisme**

 **-¿Con esa?-Dijo Sakura algo alterada-Son tal para cual…-Dijo**

 **-Eso sí, los dos son hombres…-Dijo bromeando Tente asiendo que Sakura sonriera-¡Sí! Hice que rieras Frente, oh sí, oh sí…-Dijo Tente bailando**

 **-¡Oigan! ¿Y Ino?...-Dijo Sakura parándose de la cama**

 **-Ahh sí…. ¡Quién sabe!... A de andar con el gay de su novio…-Dijo Tente sentándose a lado de Hinata**

 **-No, Saí no es gay…-Dijo sonriendo Hinata**

 **-Ahh… Sí es cierto-Dijo Tente asiendo que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco**

 **-¿Vamos a buscarla?-Propuso Sakura**

 **Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y las 3 va en busca de Ino, van asía el pequeño parque del internado donde había una alberca.**

 **-¿En dónde estará Ino-Puerca?-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Quien sabe, se fue con Saí cuando dieron la presentación del convivio**

 **-Cierto…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Y desde entonces no la hemos visto-Volvió a decir Tente**

 **-¿No es aquella que esta allá?-Dijo Hinata apuntando**

 **-¿Cuál?-Dijo Tente sin poder ver con claridad**

 **-La que esta por la alberca…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Sí, es ella, vamos**

 **Ino se levanta de su asiento, Hinata, Tente y Sakura se detiene para no incomodar su charla**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedes hacer esto Saí!-Dijo Ino algo alterada**

 **-¡Otra!-Dijo Sakura susurrándole a las 2**

 **-¡Vamos!-Dijo animada Tente**

 **-No seas chismosa Tente…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Este… ¡¿Y si le hace algo?!-Dijo Tente excusándose, haciendo que Sakura y Hinata se le quedaran viendo raro**

 **-No…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-No, es Saí, él no es así…-Dijo defendiendo Sakura a Saí**

 **-Si… Pero no oíste lo que di…**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero… es mejor solamente observar…-Dijo Hinata**

 **A algunos metros de ahí, Ino y Saí:**

 **-¡No importa!-Grito Ino ya algo molesta**

 **-Ah, chapa…-Trato de calmarla Saí**

 **-No, no me digas así, Saí por favor…-Dijo Ino tratando de calmarse un poco**

 **-Es que así nos dijeron…-Dijo Saí acercándose a Ino para poder tomar su mano**

 **-Pero… ¿Yo que culpa tengo?-Dijo Ino ya calmada y el enojo se había ido, pero apareció la tristeza**

 **-Lo sé, yo tampoco la tengo, yo… Te… Te amo Ino-Dijo sinceramente Saí**

 **-No es verdad…-Dijo Ino haciendo pucheros-Además, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio para no ilusionarme-Agrego Ino dándole la espalda a Saí**

 **-Lo… Lo siento Ino-Dijo Saí agachando su cabeza**

 **-¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡¿Echaras a perder esta hermosa relación de 3 meses a la basura?!-Dijo Ino volviendo a su enojo, esa chica vaya que era algo bipolar**

 **-Ino… Entiende…-Dijo Saí con su voz algo quebrada-No lo hago porque quiero-Volvió a decir, tomándole la mano a Ino asiendo que ella lo mirara**

 **-¡Mientes!-Dijo Ino soltándose del agarre de Saí y dándole la espalda una vez más**

 **-…Te amo Ino…-Dijo finalmente Saí, se había dado por vencido, le cae una lágrima-Adiós Ino**

 **Saí se da la media vuelta… Da algunos pasos e Ino corre a detenerlo, al fin cedió. Lo abraza por la espalda, Saí se voltea y la mira**

 **-Perdóname Ino…-Dijo Saí tomando su quijada y asiendo que Ino lo mirara a los ojos, ella al hacer eso empieza a llorar-De verdad, cuando te dije que fueras mi novia no pensé en esto, ni todos los 90 días que pasamos juntos-Volvió a agregar Saí, secándole las lágrimas a Ino**

 **-Pero no voy a poder, Saí… No puedo, te voy a extrañar…-Dijo Ino**

 **-Yo también mi niña… Perdóname, de verdad, perdón-Se le derrama otra lágrima**

 **Se besan, Saí se da una vez más da media vuelta y se retira, haciendo que Ino llorara descontroladamente.**

 **-¡Te amo Saí! ¡No me dejes!-Dijo Ino cayendo de rodillas**

* * *

 **Siento que es poco xC Pero ahora me apuro y actualizare la historia para ustedes criaturas del yisus x3**

 **¡Recen por mí y para que mis vecinos no se den cuenta de que les robo! xC Y así les podre subir capítulos cada miércoles y viernes (2 capítulos)**

 **Bueno me voy, me voy, me voy... Sino no podre actualizarlo para antes de las 10 xL Y ustedes me mataran x.x y ya no leeran mis historias...**

 **Bueno dejen me inspiro x3 Y en un momento subo otro capítulo**

 **¡Se los juro!x3**


	5. Capitulo 5 Declaraciones III

**¡Criaturas del Yisus!**

 **Lamento hacer eso con las parejas…**

 **Pero quiero que cambien un poco las cosas xD**

 **Pronto lo entenderán x3**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5. Declaraciones III.**_

* * *

 **-Perdóname Ino…-Dijo Saí tomando su quijada y asiendo que Ino lo mirara a los ojos, ella al hacer eso empieza a llorar-De verdad, cuando te dije que fueras mi novia no pensé en esto, ni todos los 90 días que pasamos juntos-Volvió a agregar Saí, secándole las lágrimas a Ino**

 **-Pero no voy a poder, Saí… No puedo, te voy a extrañar…-Dijo Ino**

 **-Yo también mi niña… Perdóname, de verdad, perdón-Se le derrama otra lágrima**

 **Se besan, Saí se da una vez más da media vuelta y se retira, haciendo que Ino llorara descontroladamente.**

 **-¡Te amo Saí! ¡No me dejes!-Dijo Ino cayendo de rodillas**

 **Tente, Hinata y Sakura corren para ayudarla a levantarse.**

 **-Contrólate Ino-Dijo Tente tratando de levantarla y calmarla**

 **-¡Saí!-Grito Ino aun llorando desconsoladamente**

 **Saí sale corriendo al ver todo lo que está sucediendo, no quería lastimar más a Ino**

 **-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Ino…-Dijo Sakura abrazándola, ella comprendía lo que ella sentía de cierta forma**

 **-¡¿Qué te hizo ese?!-Dijo Tente molesta**

 **-Yo…-Dijo solamente Ino tratando de soltarse de los brazos de sus amigas-… ¡Déjenme sola!-Agrego llorando un más, y salió corriendo**

 **-¡Ino!-Grito Tente, como si su grito la fuera a detener**

 **-Dejémosla, es mejor-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Sí, es mejor, sino se va a poner peor de lo que ya está…-Agrego tímidamente Hinata**

 **Después de unas cuantas horas, decidieron ir a buscarla en su habitación.**

 **-¿Ino?...-Dijo Sakura abriendo un poco la puerta y asomándose y entrando en silencio**

 **-¿Estás aquí Ino?-Dijo Hinata entrando después de Sakura**

 **-¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ino-Puerca!...-Dijo Tente hablándole a Ino como si fuera un cachorrito**

 **-Creo que no…-Dijo Sakura apuntando asía el closet con su mirada**

 **-Sí, vámonos…-Dijo Tente caminado asía el closet tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido**

 **-No…-Dijo Ino, aun llorando-No se vayan… Las necesito**

 **-¿Dónde estás?-Dijo Sakura haciéndole creer que no sabía dónde se encontraba ella**

 **-¿En el closet?-Dijo Hinata**

 **Ino sale del closet, por lo visto no supo donde esconderse.**

 **-Perdón por hablarles feo hace rato en el parque-Dijo Ino secándose las lágrimas**

 **-No te preocupes… Pero dinos ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Tente algo ansiosa por escuchar**

 **-¡Tente!-Dijo Hinata ya algo molesta por la actitud de ella**

 **-Saí… Naruto… Sasuke…Nejí… Todos ellos se van a salir del internado, se irán a vivir a Canadá por unos años-Dijo Ino haciendo que se le saliera otra lagrima**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata, ella aun no hablaba con él y le había pegado duro la noticia**

 **-Sí…-Dijo Sakura agachando su cabeza-Justo eso me dijo Sasuke antes de que viniéramos a buscarte-Agrego triste**

 **-¿Naruto también se ira?-Dijo Hinata aun sin afrentar esa idea**

 **-Lo siento Hinata, pero así es…-Dijo Ino ya algo tranquila**

 **Las 3 inseparables amigas se sentaron a lado de Ino en la cama de ella. En ese momento hubo un silencio muy incómodo.**

 **-¡Oigan!...-Se levanta Tente de la cama y haciendo que el silencio incomodo terminara-Ya no ando con Nejí-Dijo muy contenta**

 **-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por Rock Lee?!-Dijo Ino algo alzando una de sus cejas**

 **-Eso… no me alegra mucho…-Dijo Hinata en un pequeño susurro ya que al que había dejado su amiga era su primo**

 **-¿Rock Lee?... Me suena como roca pesada o algo así…-Dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risa**

 **-No es gracioso…-Dijo Tente apretando su mandíbula**

 **-Jajajaja…. Está bien, está bien ya…-Dijo Sakura tomando aire para calmarse**

 **-Y no…-Dijo Tente-No es por Rock Lee… Es porque no es como me lo esperaba… Él es muy frio y distante….-Agrego con tristeza**

 **-Al igual que Sasorí…-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Ah…. ¿Quién lo creería? Yo pensaba que Nejí estaba cambiando por ti…-Agrego Ino algo confusa**

 **-Pues no lo hizo, era un espejismo que hizo…-Dijo Tente algo desaminada-Oigan…. ¿Acaso dejamos solos a los nuevos?-Agrego nuevamente**

 **-Sí es cierto…-Dijo Hinata algo apenada por su descuido**

 **-¿Vamos con ellos?-Dijo Tente muy contenta**

 **-Vallan ustedes…-Dijo Ino**

 **-Sí… vallan ustedes, yo me regresare a mi habitación-Dijo Sakura algo cansada y sin ánimos**

 **-¡Ahhhh! No sean así…-Dijo Tente algo aguitada**

 **-Es que no estamos de ánimos Tente-Dijo Ino defendiendo a Sakura a la vez**

 **-Bien… Pero Sakura ira con nosotras-Dijo Tente jalando a Sakura asía donde se encontraba ella parada-Hay… Ándale, sirve que vez a Kiba**

 **-¿Y qué?-Dijo algo molesta Ino**

 **-¿Cómo qué y qué? ¿No vistes los ojitos que te echaba?-Agrego Tente**

 **-Eso sí… Te miraba con mucho respeto…-Dijo Sakura tratando de convencerá y así no estar sola**

 **-¿Y qué tiene? A mí no me importa, yo amo a mi no… a Saí-Dijo agachando su cabeza**

 **-Hay Ino-Puerca, no te pongas así-Dijo Sakura soltándose de Tente y caminado asía donde estaba Ino sentada-Vamos, así sirve que ambas nos distraemos, no hay que hablar con ellos, yo te hago compañía-Le sonrió un poco y Ino le regreso la misma sonrisa**

 **-Ohhgg… Está bien…-Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y parándose de la cama-…Vamos, pero luego no se vallan a quejar de las caras que hago eh…-Dijo amenazándolas a las tres**

 **Tente celebro con un pequeño baile, Sakura, Hinata e Ino con todo el dolor del mundo la acompañaban. Las 4 amigas se fueron asía el enorme patío, donde probablemente estaba aún el convivio y los muchachos.**

 **-Ohh… ¡Miren!-Dijo Itachi apuntando con la mirada-Ahí vienen las muchachas de hace rato-Finalizo muy contento**

 **-¡Y Ino!-Dijeron Kabuto y Kiba y ambos se miraron con cara de odio**

 **-Hay ella que… viene Sakura-Dijo Itachi fascinado porque al fin la volvía a ver**

 **-¡Y Tente!-Dijo Rock Lee tirando la bebida que traía al alzar su mano al verla**

 **-Y… Hinata…-Dijo suspirando Madara**

 **Los 5 muchachos van asía donde estaban las 4 amigas inseparables.**

 **-Hola muchachas-Dijo primero Itachi muy amable y cortes como siempre**

 **-¡Hola!...-Dijo muy feliz Tente al verlos parados al frente de ellas, pero Sakura, Ino y Hinata no los saludaron como debían-¡Oigan! Saluden, no sean mal educadas-Las regaño por su descortesía**

 **-Ohh… Hola…-Dijo Hinata con su cabeza agachada**

 **-Hola…-Dijo Sakura algo decaída**

 **-¿Qué hongo?...-Dijo Ino haciendo que Itachi se riera**

 **-Ohm… ¿Y tú novio?-Dijo algo irrespetuoso Kabuto**

 **-Él…-Ino cambia su sonrisa por una cara sin expresión alguna-Se está alistando para irse del internado-Finalizo Ino agachando su rostro**

 **Sakura y Hinata abrazan a Ino para poderla consolar, ya que ambas sabían el dolor que causaba decir esas 7 palabras, las 7 más dolorosas.**

 **-¡Hay Kabuto!-Dijeron a coro Itachi, Rock Lee y Madara**

 **-Hay… Perd…-Se trató de defender Kabuto pero fue interrumpido por una persona**

 **-Kabuto… Te hablan por teléfono…-Le dijo una persona que para las muchachas y los muchachos era un total desconocido**

 **-¿Quién?-Dijo Kabuto algo confundido**

 **-No lo sé, la dire me dijo, creo que son tus padres…-Dijo una vez más el desconocido**

 **-Oh… Bueno ya voy, gracias-Finalizo Kabuto**

 **Este se retira corriendo del lugar sin poder disculparse con Ino.**

 **-Bueno hermosa… ¿Cómo te fue con tu noviecito?-Dijo algo molesto Rock Lee**

 **-Hay, ya no somos "novios" de mentiras-Dijo alegremente Tente**

 **-¿Ahora son de verdad?-Dijo alarmado**

 **-¡No!...-Dijo Tente alzando una ceja-Ya no somos nada**

 **-Ahh…-Dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro-Jajaja ya me había asustado**

 **-¿Asustado? ¿Por qué?-Dijo Tente sin entender nada**

 **-Ósea, un tipo que no conozco me quería bajar a una muchacha lenda…-Dijo Rock Lee jugando con su uniceja**

 **-¡Nommbe! Yo y ese tipo, nada que ver y… Gracias Rock Lee por lo de linda-Dijo Tente sonrojándose**

 **Por lo tanto Itachi y Sakura…**

 **-Bueno, hola Sakura-Dijo Itachi algo nervioso**

 **-Hola-Dijo Sakura sin ánimos**

 **-Te extrañe…-Dijo sin vergüenza Itachi**

 **-¿Ah?... Pero solo me fui por 2 horas y media…-Dijo tratando de no demostrarle ni el más mínimo interés**

 **-¡Puf! Para mí fue una eternidad**

 **-Ahhh…-Volvió a ser fría**

 **-Oye… Yo quiero…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Quizás suene tonto Sakura**

 **-No, dime-Dijo Sakura dejado un poco a lado su frialdad**

 **-Quería saber… ¿Si quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes, solos-Dijo Itachi algo apenado por su pregunta**

 **-¿Cómo una cita?**

 **-Sería más bien… Sí, como una cita-Le regala una sonrisa**

 **-Yo… No lo sé, eres muy lindo, pero debes de comprender que acabo de…-Pasa saliva-Debes de…-Respira profundamente y lo mira por primera vez a los ojos-*Esos ojos, ese brillo, son tan parecidos a los de… ¡NO! ¡Deja de pensar en él! Sal con él y distráete, se feliz, olvida a Sasuke…* Ohh… Si Itachi, si saldré contigo-Dijo segura de sí misma-Cuando quieras-Le regala una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Bueno…-Le da una encantadora sonrisa-Yo te digo ¿Va?-Finalizo Itachi tomando un poco de su bebida**

 **Mientras Itachi y Sakura se ponían de acuerdo, Hinata e Ino…**

 **-Ino… tengo un poco de sueño-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Es que es miércoles-Le contesto Ino soltando una pequeña risa**

 **-Oh… cierto**

 **-¡Miércoles de hueva!-Dijo Ino haciendo que Hinata sonriera**

 **-Insisto… Sonríes muy bonito-Dijo Madara**

 **-¡Ok!... Como hay metiches… ¿Verdad Hinata?-Dijo Ino sarcásticamente**

 **-Perdón… No era mi intención-Se disculpó Madara**

 **-Era broma-Dijo Ino sonriendo**

 **-Es-Ta-Bi-En…-Dijo Madara no muy convencido de la bipolaridad de Ino**

 **Madara y Hinata se miran románticamente, algo había pasado por sus mentes al momento de hacer contacto visual, tan lindo fue ese momento que hasta Hinata se le había olvidado que Naruto no se había ido a despedir de ella y de que ella no había buscado a Naruto.**

 **-Estem… Estem… Como que mejor me voy-Dijo Ino tomando su vaso y caminando de espaldas**

 **-Em, no-Dijo nerviosa Hinata**

 **-No te pongas nerviosa y sí, hago mal ter…**

 **-Bueno, adiós Ino-Dijo algo grosero Madara**

 **-¡Hay! Que rápido dices que no…-Dijo Ino caminando aun de espaldas**

 **Ino se retira sintiéndose forever alone y se va a sentar afuera en una banquita, de repente alguien llega a sentarse a su lado para hacerle un poco de compañía.**

 **-Hola…-Ino voltea y era Kiba**

 **-Hola-Le regresa amablemente el saludo Ino**

 **-¿Por qué tan sola y triste?**

 **-No estoy triste-Se levanta rápidamente-Solo… No sé-Agacha la mirada**

 **-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Se levanta Kiba**

 **-Ya la hiciste-Dijo Ino bromeando-Literal, ya la hiciste**

 **-Qué mala…-Dijo Kiba soltando una pequeña risa-Es enserio**

 **-Bueno… ¿Dime?**

 **-¿Te caigo mal?**

 **-¡¿Qué?! No, para nada, ¿Por qué crees eso?-Dijo Ino alzando una de sus delgadas cejas rubias**

 **-Bueno desde que llegamos, bueno desde que te hable has sido algo cortante, pero con Itachi, Madara y los demás estúpidos no…-Dijo ya serio Kiba, era en verdad que le dolía la diferencia que hacia Ino con él y los demás**

 **-¡No! Claro que no…-Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-Lo siento si he sido así contigo, fue involuntario... Prometo hablarte más-Dijo Ino levantando su mano**

 **-Bueno, me gustaría ser algo más que un conocido…**

 **-¿Amigo?-Dijo Ino alzando una vez más una de sus delgadas cejas**

 **-Un poquito más**

 **-¡¿Mejores amigos?!**

 **-Un poquitito más**

 **-¿Hermanos?-Dijo Ino abriendo sus ojos, solo un poco**

 **-No exactamente… Algo así… Con mucho amor**

 **-Wow… ¿Enserio? ¿Hablas enserio?**

 **-Sí…-Dijo Kiba acercándose a Ino**

 **-Oww…-Lo detiene poniendo sus manos en su pecho-Que lindo, quieres ser mi… Abuelito**

 **-Quiero… En un futuro, no tan lejano claro… Llegar a ser tu…-Fue interrumpido**

 **Suena por la bocina, era la voz de la directora Tsunade**

 **-¡Hay por favor!-Dijo Kiba molesto por la interrupción**

 **-¡Shhht!... Escuchemos-Calla Ino a Kiba**

 **-Lamento interrumpir el convivio, favor de presentarse a mi oficina las señoritas Ino, Hinata, Tente y Sakura-Dijo la directora**

 **-¡Hay no puede ser!-Dijo aún más molesto Kiba**

 **-Lo siento, tengo que irme, nos vemos-Dijo Ino despidiéndose de él**

 **Ino se va corriendo a buscar a sus amigas e ir a la oficina de la directora.**

 **-*Tonto, tonto, Kiba aprende a hablar más rápido*-Dijo hablándose a sí mismo y pateando un bote de basura-Auch… Eso sí me dolió**

 **Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade…**

 **-¿Nos llamó señorita directora?-Dijo Ino asomándose por la puerta**

 **-Ahh… No seas tarada estúpida…-Dijo Tente**

 **-Señorita Tente… más respeto por favor…-Dijo Tsunade llamándole la atención-Miren, yo… no las llamaba exactamente-Dijo mirando unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio**

 **-¿Entonces?-Dijeron las 4 en coro**

 **\- Señoritas …-Dijo Tsunade levantándose de su asiento**

 **-¡Muchachas!-Volvieron a decir las 4 en coro**

 **-Se equivocan, son unas señoritas…-Dijo Tsunade llamándole la atención a las 4**

 **-Lo lamentamos…-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Bueno… Unos jóvenes de este internado van a abandonar esta enorme familia**

 **-¿Cuál familia?-Dijo Tente sin comprender nada**

 **-Ósea el internado estúpida-Dijo Ino**

 **-Ahhh… Lo lamento, es que estaba vagabundeando-Dijo Tente asiendo que se rieran todas a excepción de Tsunade**

 **-Ya… Dejen que nos diga Tsunade-Sama lo que quería decirnos…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Muchas gracias… Como les decía, antes de irse me pidieron de favor que las trajera a este lugar a despedirse de ustedes por el gran cariño que les tienen**

 **Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Tente se miraban unas a otras aun no comprendía muy bien el motivo por el cual estaban en ese lugar**

 **-¿Y dónde están?-Dijo Ino**

 **-Ino contrólate…-Dijo Tente**

 **-¡Shhht! ¡Cállate Tente!-La callo Sakura esta vez**

 **-Oiga… Tranquila jovencita, pobre muchacha-Dijo Tsunade**

 **-Sí, pobre yo…-Dijo Tente**

 **-Ya perdón… Pero ¿Dónde están?-Dijo Ino insistente**

 **-No tardan en lleg…**

 **De la nada tocan la puerta de la oficina**

 **-Mmm… Justo son ellos, ¡Adelante!-Dijo Tsunade**

 **-Bueno… Aquí tiene sus cremas anti lonjas y varices Tsunade-Sama-Dijo su secretaria que por estar buscando "Las cremas" no puso atención de que se encontraban las 4 amigas presentes**

 **-Yo no pedí eso…-Dijo Tsunade alarmada**

 **-A que sí, me lo dijo hace…**

 **-Shhht… no, fuera de aquí y tire eso-Dijo empujándola hacia la salida-Déjalo en mi escritorio cuando se retiren estas señoritas-Dijo susurrándole**

 **Todas se empezaron a reír, no a carcajadas si no como no queriendo reírse. En ese momento se asoman los muchachos.**

 **-Hay muchachitos, pasen, los dejo solos…-Dijo Tsunade cerrando la puerta detrás de ella**

* * *

 **Mire vi y tenia este ya preparado para ustedes xD Mil disculpas, pero ahora estoy actualizando el siguiente capitulo y si puedo lo subire antes de las 10 y si pasan las 10 nop sino hasta el viernes xC**

 **Espero que les allá gustado criaturas del señor x3**

 **Los vere el viernes que es más seguro XC**


	6. Capitulo 6 Una Dolorosa Despedida

**Criaturas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten… Y lamento el retraso…. El Internet de mis vecinos se me iba y no me dejaba actualizar ni subir la historia :C**

 **Pero aquí la tienen xD**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6. Una Dolorosa Despedida.**_

* * *

 **-Hay muchachitos, pasen, los dejo solos…-Dijo Tsunade cerrando la puerta detrás de ella**

 **Saí corre y abraza a Ino, Naruto mira directo a los ojos a Hinata y va y la abraza, Sasuke no resiste, le cae una lágrima va corriendo y cae de rodillas en el suelo abrazando a Sakura por la cintura, Nejí abraza a Tente.**

 **-Lo lamente Tente…-Dijo serio Nejí mirando asía el suelo**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Nejí?**

 **-No quería arruinar lo que sentíamos…**

 **-Esa no es excusa Nejí, tú sabes que te amaba demasiado…**

 **-¿Amaba? ¿Acaso ya no?**

 **-Lo lamento Nejí, pero con todo esto… Creo que se me hará muy difícil tener una relación a distancia-Dijo Tente con un profundo nudo en su garganta**

 **-Pero… ¿Qué paso con todo lo que pasamos junto?**

 **-Ya fue. Lo siento Nejí-Dijo Tente retirándose lejos de él**

 **-Mi amor, no te vallas, por favor…-Dijo Ino llorando**

 **-Creme Ino, si por mi fuera no me iría…-Le dijo Saí tomándola con sus manos y secando sus lágrimas**

 **-¿Y por qué se van? Dime ¿Por qué o por quién? O ¿Qué?**

 **-Es que… Mis papás, los de Naruto, los de Nejí y los de Sasorí nos dejaron a cargo de los papás de Sasuke, y es que nunca les dijimos que nosotros en realidad somos de Canadá…**

 **-¿Y Deidara?-Dijo Ino sin entender**

 **-Él también, bueno, nos dejaron a cargo de él para que nos trajeran a este internado pero el padre de Sasuke consiguió otro trabajo allá y se enteraron que hay un nuevo internado cerca de ese trabajo…**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron Sakura, Tente e Ino sin creer ni una sola palabra**

 **Mientras tanto Hinata hablaba con Naruto**

 **-Pero… Naruto-Kun…**

 **-Lo siento Hinata, por favor, jamás olvides de que te amo y siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas, haga o hagamos, siempre te amaré Hinata…-Dijo triste Naruto sin soltar a Hinata de sus manos-Y si te gusta alguien más… Es un suertudo por traer tras de él una muchacha muy hermosa, que se entrega en cuerpo y alma todo lo que anhela…**

 **-Y… ¿Si tú te enamoras de alguien más?...-Dijo tristemente**

 **-No lo sé… Pero eso tardará….**

 **-¿Por qué Naruto-Kun?**

 **-No es fácil olvidar a la persona que amas, a la que te ha ayudado a salir adelante, a la que no le importo que fuera el más estúpido de la clase…**

 **-¿Y bien?...-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Dejamos algo pendiente Sakura**

 **-Perdóname Sasuke pero no, yo deje las cosas claras…**

 **-Pero Sakura, no quiero terminar las cosas así…-Dijo Sasuke más duro que nunca, era verdad que él no quería dejar las cosas así y menos con ella**

 **A pesar de que Sasuke era el más duro, el que no demostraba ni un sentimiento vivo en él, era todo lo contrario, al despedirse, tal vez para siempre de Sakura, lo ha hecho demostrar todos sus sentimientos.**

 **-Tienes razón…-Suspira, lo mira y le acaricia su mejilla-Perdón Sasuke… Es que… Me es difícil dejarte, te… Amo tanto**

 **-Yo… Yo también te amo Sakura, pero… Te prometo que voy a volver a verte…**

 **-¿Sí? ¿Cómo según tú?**

 **-Sakura, no me subestimes, existen camiones, aviones, trenes, autobuses ¿Sabias?**

 **-Muchachos… Ya llegaron por ustedes…-Dijo Tsunade entrando a oficina**

 **-Te amo Ino… Volveré, no te preocupes**

 **-Oigan dice el papá de Sasuke que…-Dijo Deidara interrumpiendo**

 **-¡Ya van!-Dijeron todas en coro**

 **-¡Ya vamos!-Dijeron ellos tristes**

 **-Uhhh, está bien…-Dijo Deidara**

 **-¿Y tú también te iras?-Dijo Ino ya con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar**

 **-En dos días…**

 **-Oh, bueno**

 **-No se preocupen, haré lo posible para convencer a mis padres y a los de ellos que nos dejen aquí hasta terminar y ser mayores de edad…-Dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura y en la otra su maleta**

 **Se dan la vuelta y todos se van**

 **-¡Esperen!-Grito Tente**

 **Todos voltearon a ver a Tente**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Naruto**

 **-¿No se despedirán bien de sus novias?**

 **Todos sonríen, van corriendo con sus novias, se besan, se abrazan por última vez y se dan la media vuelta y se van. Las 4 amigas se van a sus habitaciones muy tristes.**

 **-Oigan… ¿Y si vamos al convivio?-Dijo Tente emocionada**

 **-No creo que todavía estén…-Dijo Sakura sin ánimos**

 **-Sí…-Dijo Hinata igual desanimada**

 **-Sí, dijeron que hasta la ha que sea…-Volvió a decir Tente muy alegre**

 **-¿Y qué hora es?-Dijo Ino**

 **-Las… 12:30 am…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Pues si quieren checamos…-Dijo Sakura aun desanimada**

 **-Siiiii….-Dijo más que emocionada Tente**

 **-Vamos…-Le dijo Sakura**

 **Hinata toca el hombro de Sakura y apunta hacia Ino que se encontraba apartada mirando a la ventana muy seria.**

 **-¿No vas a venir Ino?-Dijo Sakura algo preocupada-Nunca te había visto tan sería-Agrego acercándose a ella**

 **-… No-Dijo Ino sin quitar la vista de la ventana**

 **-No te haría mal distraerte un poco-Dijo acercándose aún más**

 **-No gracias…-Dijo volteando a verla y se para-En serio, quiero descansar un poco-Agrego regalándole una sonrisa que seguramente era forzosa**

 **-¿Segura Ino?-Dijo Hinata no muy confiada**

 **Ino se vuelve a sentar pero esta vez en su cama**

 **-Sí, no se preocupen, ahí les encargo un juguito de regreso-Dijo Ino regalándole una sonrisa**

 **-Está bien Ino-Puerca, venimos al rato-Dijo Sakura caminando asía la puerta**

 **-Sí, hasta al rato-Dijo Tente**

 **-¡Hasta al rato!-Dijo Ino sonriendo**

 **-Bueno… Hasta al ratón…-Dijo Tente siguiéndola**

 **-Sí, adiós…-Dijo Ino y posteriormente Tente cerró la puerta detrás de ella**

 **Sonríe tontamente Ino y las demás se van al convivio para así poder distraerse pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del edificio…**

 **-Sakura… Tente…-Dijo Hinata-¿Traen llaves?-Dijo deteniendo su andar**

 **-No…-Dijeron ingenuas Sakura y Tente**

 **-¿Y cómo vamos a entrar al dormitorio si nadie trajo llaves?-Dijo Hinata algo pensativa**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Tente en tono de quejo-…Pues que nos habrá Ino-Volvió a decir animada y las 3 siguieron su camino**

 **-¿Y si está dormida cuando lleguemos?-Dijo una vez más Hinata**

 **-Ahhg…-Dijo Tente en tono de fastidio**

 **-Bueno… Adelántense, yo voy por las llaves, allá las alcanzo…-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Sí, está bien…-Dijo Tente muy contenta**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Hinata no muy convencida**

 **Se van Tente y Hinata al convivio, Sakura se regresa rápidamente al dormitorio, abre la puerta con facilidad ya que al parecer Ino aún no ponía seguro en la puerta y al hacerlo se encuentra con Ino y una maleta a su lado.**

 **-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Sakura alarmada al ver a Ino y a un lado su maleta**

 **-Em…-Ino la mira y baja la mirada a su maleta-Es que no encontraba una blusa… Pensé que estaba en mi maleta pero ya me acorde que se la preste a mi prima…-Dijo algo nerviosa**

 **-Oh… Bueno…-Dijo Sakura sin creerle-Vengo por las llaves-Dijo señalando con la mirada asía donde estaban las lleves**

 **-Ah… Bueno…-Dijo Ino aun nerviosa**

 **-Ya me voy Ino-Puerca**

 **-Sí, está bien, adiós**

 **Sale Sakura lentamente del dormitorio y se va al convivio y con su mirada localiza a Hinata que estaba con Madara hablando…**

 **-Préstamela tantito…-Dijo Sakura llevándose a Hinata**

 **-Pues… Ya que…-Dijo Madara en tono de fastidio**

 **-¿Qué sucede Sakura?...-Dijo Hinata algo alarmada al ver como se encontraba Sakura**

 **-Ten…-Le da las llaves Sakura-Tengo que irme-Dijo alejándose**

 **-¿Qué paso Sakura?-Dijo Hinata aún más alarmada y deteniendo a Sakura del brazo**

 **-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-Dijo soltándose de Hinata-Espérame…-Agrego y salió corriendo**

 **-*¿Voy? O ¿Madara?... O ¿Voy?*-Se dijo así misma Hinata-… Lo siento Madara…-Dijo finalmente y fue detrás de Sakura**

 **-¡Hinata!...-Grito Madara sin comprender nada**

 **-Perdón… Ahora regreso…-Dijo Hinata volteando a verlo y se retira corriendo**

 **Hinata alcanza a Sakura**

 **-Dime que pasa Sakura…-Dijo Hinata parándose al frente de Sakura**

 **-Sí, sí…-Dijo volviendo a caminar rápido-Pero camina rápido**

 **-Dime Sakura…-Dijo trotando**

 **-Es que no se, tengo un mal presentimiento…-Volvió a decir Sakura**

 **-Pero… ¿Sabes a dónde ir?-Dijo asiendo que Sakura se detuviera**

 **-*Es cierto, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Hacia dónde voy específicamente?*-Se dijo Sakura mirando asía el suelo pensativa**

 **-Responde Sakura…-Dijo Hinata ya algo preocupada**

 **-Yo… No sé, pero sigue así-Dijo volviendo a caminar rápido**

 **Llegando casi al final del internado…**

 **-Sakura… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Sakura no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando fijamente en un solo lugar**

 **-¡Ino!...-Dijo finalmente**

 **-¿Qué?..-Dijo sin entender nada Hinata**

 **Sakura sale corriendo y se avienta contra una persona… Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Ino**

 **-Sakura… ¿Qué haces?…-Dijo Hinata y enseguida se da cuenta de que era Ino con una maleta-¿Qué haces aquí Ino y por qué tienes eso en tus manos?-Agrego sin comprender absolutamente nada**

 **-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-Dijo Sakura levantándose algo enojada y quitándole una hoja que Ino traía en su mano**

 **-¿Qué es?-Dijo Hinata ayudando Ino a levantarse**

 **-¿Qué es?... ¿Quieres saber qué es?-Dijo Sakura más que enojada-Anda Ino… ¡Dile a Hinata que es esto!-Agrego enseñándole a Ino la hoja**

 **Ino simplemente bajo la mirada, se sentía como la hija que había sacado malas calificaciones, Sakura era el papá y Hinata la mamá**

 **-¡Responde Ino!-Dijo Sakura ya más que enojada**

 **-¡Tranquila Sakura!-Dijo Hinata tratando de calmarla**

 **-¡No!...-Dijo mirándola fijamente, su vena de la frente estaba resaltada-¿Sabes qué es esto?...-Le enseña la hoja-¡Es un permiso de la directora para abandonar el internado!**

 **-¡¿Qué Ino?! ¿Por qué?-Dijo tristemente al ver el acto cobarde que había hecho**

 **-Ustedes…-Dijo finalmente Ino, le cae una lágrima en su mejilla-¡Ustedes que saben! Déjenme en paz, no me dejan hacer nada, tengo casi 18 años, edad perfecta para ir aprendiendo a tomar mis decisiones…**

 **-Pero…-Dijo Sakura ya más calmada-¿Por qué lo haces Ino?... ¿Por Saí?... Ino, es un amor de preparatoria, probablemente ni llegaras a casarte con él…-Dijo tristemente Sakura**

 **-¡Quizás!...-Dijo Ino-Pero que importa, cuando era pequeña… Mi mamá me dijo "Lucha por todo lo que desees, dalo todo porque aun cuando no tengas nada Dios te ayudara a tener eso por lo que luchaste"… Y eso aré, no sé cuánto duré este amor, pero lo cuidare mientras duré y nadie lo impedirá…**

 **-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-Dijo Hinata sin protestar ni apoyar**

 **-Irme…-Dijo Ino**

 **-¿Irte?... ¡¿Irte?!... ¿Y a donde Ino?... Si tu casa está a 17 horas del internado y la casa de tu tía a 15 horas… ¿O qué? ¿Piensas irte a Canadá a buscar a Saí?-Volvió la Sakura enojada e indignada-¿Con que dinero? No tienes ni en que caerte muerta…**

 **-Yo… ¡Camino!…-Dijo Ino defendiendo su loca idea**

 **-¡Nada Ino!... Sé que eres impaciente, pero no sabía que tanto. Saí dijo que regresaría… Además Sasuke…-Agacho su mirada-Él prometió traerlos todos de regreso**

 **-¿Cuándo?-Dijo Ino interrumpiendo a Sakura**

 **-¡Cállate déjame hablar!... Él dijo que regresaría, y lo hará… Todos lo sabemos, él no miente y menos con cosas así Ino…-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de rodillas**

 **Las palabras duras que decía al parecer no eran para Ino, sino a la dolida Sakura que llevaba aguardando el silencio y el dolor por haberse ido la persona que tanto llego a amar en pocas semanas.**

 **-Sakura…-Dice Ino mirándola e hincándose-Lo amo…-Dijo y empieza a llorar, Sakura la abraza**

 **-Y él a ti Ino-Puerca, pero debes esperar, se paciente…**

 **-¿Paciente?-Dijo Ino, al parecer ella no comprendía esa palabra**

 **-Sí Ino-Puerca-Dijo Sakura regalándole una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Perdón…-Ino la suelta y se limpia las lágrimas**

 **-No tenemos nada que perdonarte Ino-Puerca, al contrario, tú perdóname por lo grosero que te hable…**

 **-Estabas en lo correcto**

 **-… ¿Y qué?-Dijo Hinata-¿A caso el susto que me causaron no cuenta?-Dijo sonriéndoles a ambas**

 **Se rieron las 2 de ella, era algo bueno en ese momento después de tanto sufrimiento**

 **-Perdón Hinata…-Se disculpó Ino**

 **-No te preocupes Ino**

 **Ino se queda viendo a la puerta de salida del internado**

 **-No te preocupes, yo sé que volverán…-Dijo Sakura tomándola del hombro**

 **-Yo sé que así será…-Dijo ya un poco animada Ino-Oigan, ya son la 1:30…-Dijo mirando su reloj-¿No creen que ya es hora de irnos a dormir?-Sakura baja su rostro**

 **-Sí, tienes razón…-Dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa-Vámonos**

 **Hinata, Ino y Sakura se ríen y se van de ese lugar para así poder ir a su dormitorio y descansar después de un largo día.**

 **-Oigan… A todo esto… ¿Y Tente?-Dijo Ino alzando una de sus cejas rubias**

 **-Ahí anda…-Dijo riendo Sakura**

 **-¿Pero tiene lleves?-Dijo Ino**

 **-Amm… Sí…-Dijo Sakura, Hinata no respondió nada**

 **-Está bien…**

 **Al día siguiente…**

* * *

 **Bien... En un momento subo el siguiente capitulo criaturas ya que tuve mucho tiempo para terminarlo veda xD**

 **Y si termino el que sigue del otro lo subiré también x3**

 **Bueno... Me voy para así poder subirlo**


	7. Capitulo 7 Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Criaturas del Yisus… Ya todo saldrá bien xD**

 **No se desesperen, Sasuke, Naruto, Nejí y Saí regresaran y ahí si se armara un gran alboroto xC**

 **Y lamento no poder haber subido la historia ayer pero el Internet de mis vecinos no cooperaba mucho que digamos xC**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen de regreso**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7. Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **-Niñas…-Dijo Ino alargando la palabra-Ya son las 10:40 am, despiértense, no sean fodongas…**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y nos perdimos las clases?-Dijo Sakura algo alarmada y levantándose de la cama rápidamente**

 **-No, acuérdate de que hoy hay junta y tendremos clases hasta la tarde…-Dijo Ino aliviando a Sakura**

 **-Hola…-Dijo Hinata aun con cara de dormida, ella no estaba tan familiarizada con las desveladas**

 **Sakura e Ino se burlan de ella**

 **-Buenos días muchachita…-Dijo Ino riéndose de ella**

 **-… ¿Y Tente?...-Dijo Hinata mirando la cama vacía y bien tendida, digamos que ella no era de la clase de muchacha que haría eso y que se levantaría temprano**

 **-A pues dormi…-Dijo Ino levantando la cobija de la cama de Tente-Ah… ¿Dónde está Tente?-Dijo poniéndose alarmada**

 **Las 3 se miran con cara de susto**

 **-La iré a buscar…-Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta y de la nada cae en sus pies toda dormida Tente, al caer ella se levanta toda asustada**

 **-Sí, sí, sí, sí… Yo hice la tar… ¿Ah? Hola….-Dijo Tente toda dormida**

 **Todas se rieron de ella.**

 **-¿Qué haces ahí afuera Tente?-Pregunto Ino**

 **-Pues yo no tenía llaves…-Contesto estirándose, Sakura mira a Hinata**

 **-Ahh, si es cierto-Dijo Sakura riendo**

 **-… Sí, y les estuve gritando toda la noche y nunca me abrieron, ya al último no sé ni como pero me quede dormida en el suelo-Dijo Tente mirando a Hinata**

 **Se burlan de Tente nuevamente**

 **-No es gracioso-Agrego Tente moviendo lentamente el cuello**

 **-A que sí…-Dijo riendo Ino haciendo que Tente la fulminara con la mirada, ella se percata de eso-Ya está bien, no aguantas nada-Agrego tratando de no reír**

 **-¡Oigan!... Tengo algo que contarles…-Dijo Tente cambiando el tema**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron a coro Ino y Sakura**

 **-Ah… sí, sí, ¿Qué, dinos?-Dijo Hinata levantándose de la cama aun con su cara de dormida**

 **-Ya ando con Rock Lee…-Dijo muy feliz Tente**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron una vez más Ino y Sakura algo asombradas**

 **-…Ah, sí ¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hinata aun dormida**

 **Todas se volvieron a burlar de Hinata y de sus caras raras**

 **-Pero no llevas ni una semana de terminar con Nejí…-Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño**

 **-Ya sé, perdón…-Dijo Tente poniendo cara de tlacuache aplastado**

 **-Hay estúpida…-Dijo Ino en tono de protesta**

 **-No me digas así…-Dijo Tente poniendo pucheros como niña pequeña**

 **-Es que sí Tente, te pasas…-Dijo Sakura con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro**

 **-Así, sí, pasas…-Dijo Hinata sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que dijo Tente, cuando se enterara de lo que había dicho ella se disgustaría mucho- Té, pasas, arroz, leche, arroz con leche-Volvió a decir toda dormida**

 **Todas se volvieron a burlar de Hinata.**

 **-Hinata… Dije que se pasa, no "Té, coma, pasas"…-Dijo Sakura riendo**

 **-Ah… Ya mejor me iré a lavar la cara…-Dijo Hinata levantándose de la cama**

 **-¿Por qué estas toda zombi?-Pregunto Ino**

 **-Pues… Ayer nos dormimos algo tarde… Hace mucho que no me desvelo así…-Se excusó**

 **-Ohh… Bueno-Finalizo Ino**

 **-Mejor me iré a bañar de una vez-Dijo Hinata sonriéndole a las 3, aun no se había dado cuenta de que Tente ya andaba con Rock Lee**

 **-Sí, está bien Hinata-Dijo Ino regresándole la sonrisa**

 **-Yo… iré a hacer mis necesidades…-Dijo Tente saliendo corriendo**

 **Todas se rieron de ella**

 **-Ok… Ya me iré a cambiar…-Dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación**

 **Todas salen y solo se queda Sakura**

 **-Está bien… Déjenme sola….-Dijo sonriendo forzosamente-Bueno, me cambiaré aquí…-Dijo abriendo su closet para sacar su uniforme.**

 **Quería ser fuerte al frente de sus amigas pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo ellas eran fuertes ante la situación? Como lograría olvidar a aquel chico de largo cabello negro, sus ojos oscurecidos como la noche, su piel blanca, tan blanca como la piel**

 **-*Sasuke…* ¡Basta Sakura!-Se reprochó ella misma-Deja de pensar en él por favor**

 **Más tarde… En la cafetería, Hinata estaba sirviéndose su almuerzo, y se va al mostrador a comprar un capuchino.**

 **-Me da un capuchino con mucha azúcar y media en espuma en término medio, por favor-Dijo ella acompañada de otra persona haciendo que Hinata volteara a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado**

 **-Emm… Solo yo lo pido así… Y yo llegue prim…-Se da cuenta de que es Madara y se puso más nerviosa**

 **-Oh, oh, oh… Lo siento Hinata-Chan, buenos días…-Dijo amablemente Madara**

 **-No, no… Yo lo siento… Pide tu capuchino, yo espero no te preocupes y… Buenos días Madara…-Le contesto Hinata igual de amable que siempre**

 **-Me da dos capuchinos en espuma y termino ambiente, yo pago…-Dijo Madara hablándole a la señora del mostrador**

 **-Oh… No, no, no Madara, solo cóbrese uno, yo le pago el otro…-Dijo Hinata hablándole a la señora**

 **La señora de la cafetería se quedó con cara de ¿A cuál de los dos le ere caso?**

 **-¡Shhht! No le haga caso tome…-Dijo Madara dándole el dinero de ambos capuchinos-Cóbrese**

 **La señora toma el dinero y se pone a preparar los capuchinos**

 **-Bueno… Lo siento y… Gracias Madara…-Dijo Hinata caminando asía una de las bancas que se encontraba en la cafetería**

 **-No es nada Hinata…-Dijo Madara sentándose a un lado de ella**

 **Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hinata se puso un audífono y puso la canción Yui llamada Love & Truth y la empieza a cantar.**

 **-Konna ni omotteiru, chikau wa, tomatte kunai, karappa no kokoro wa. Anata no kimochi wo, mada mitsukerarenai… Onaji e wo ni doto egaku, koto wa dekinai no ni. Atashi no kanjou, w atada kurikaeshite bakari….**

 **-"Ai no uta" Wo kikasete yo… Sono yokogao mistumeta, anata no koto shiritai yo… Mou deatte shimatta no….-Canto Madara, algo extraño ya que ningún muchacho escucharía una canción como esa**

 **-Oh… Te la sabes…-Dijo fascinada Hinata- Y cantas bonito-Agrego poniéndose totalmente roja**

 **-Sí, gracias, y sí es una de mis canciones favoritas… Pero no digas nada de esto a nadie…-Dijo Madara algo apenado- Y oye, tú no te quedas atrás….-Dijo sonriéndole**

 **-Cásate conmigo…-Dijo sin pensarlo Hinata haciendo que se pusiera más roja de lo común-No… No te creas Madara… Es, es una broma…-Dijo algo apenada**

 **-Hay…-Dijo Madara algo triste-Yo iba a decir que sí**

 **-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas**

 **-Tomen sus capuchinos…-Dijo la señora, se los dejo en la mesa y se retiró**

 **-Nada… Toma tu capuchino… Y… Nos vemos en clases-Dijo Madara dándole su capuchino y solo se dio media vuelta**

 **-Omm… Gracias-Dijo aun roja**

 **-¡Espera!...-Se voltea Madara-Hinata… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?... No sé, el… ¿Sábado a las 7:00 pm?-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces**

 **-Oh… Estem… Estem… ¿Yo?**

 **-Pues… No me gustaría invitar a otra persona más que tú… ¿Qué dices?... ¿Este sábado a las 7:00 pm? ¿Voy por ti a tu dormitorio y nos vamos al cine que acaban de abrir a 4 cuadras del internado?-Dijo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Hinata**

 **-Ohm... Emm… Em… Sí-Dijo finalmente**

 **-Bueno… Nos vemos al rato Hinata-Dijo Madara caminando de espaldas**

 **-Sí… Adiós Madara**

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la cafetería…**

 **-Shalalalala, bum, bum, shala…-Sin mirar toma una manzana y alguien agarra su mano**

 **-Qué bonito cantas Ino…-Dijo Kiba**

 **-Am… No estaba cantando, pero bueno…-Dijo sonriendo forzosamente**

 **-Oye… ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? No sé… ¿El viernes?**

 **-¿Mañana?**

 **-Sí, sí, sí… Mañana**

 **-Oh… Lo siento… Tengo clase de Algebra 2…-Dijo excusándose rápidamente**

 **-Aun no te digo a qué hora…**

 **-Oh… Es que estaré estudiando toda la tarde…**

 **-Hay aja, sí…-Dijo una compañera de ella de Algebra 2- Sobre todo tú Ino que estudias demasiado…**

 **-Mejor cállate…-Le dijo Ino poniendo una mueca en su rostro**

 **-Mejor dime que no quieres salir conmigo…-Dijo caris bajo Kiba**

 **-Perdón… Es enserio, estaré ocupada y no es por ser así de mala-Dijo Ino**

 **-¿Horas?...-Pregunto Kiba**

 **-Algebra 2 de 1:00 pm a las 3:30 pm, estudiare de 3:30 pm a 4:40 pm, pues a las 5:00 pm… Tengo que estar en el gimnasio y de ahí al dormitorio…**

 **-Oh… Eres una muchacha ocupada ¿Eh?... Perdón…-Dijo Kiba dando media vuelta y se retira**

 **-*Oh… ¿Enserio Ino aras esto?… Agg, en fin…* ¡Espera Kiba!**

 **-¿Sí?-Dijo volteando de inmediato**

 **-Yo…-Saca una pequeña libreta de su mochila-… Estaré desocupada el sábado a las 8:00 pm… ¿Te parece?**

 **-Claro… Paso por ti…-Dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja**

 **-Sí…-Le sale una sonrisa pequeña y baja la mirada**

 **-Oye…-De alguna manera Kiba había llegado muy rápido a donde se encontraba Ino, le levanta el rostro a Ino haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos-Si no quieres ir no, no hay problema, lo entiendo, y comprendo por lo de tu novio…-Dijo muy comprensible Kiba**

 **-Es que literalmente nunca terminamos, solo nos despedimos, además, solo será una salida… Como amigos… ¿Cierto?-Dijo Ino separándose de Kiba un poco sin ser grosera**

 **-Si quieres que solo eso sea…-Dijo sonriéndole-Eso será**

 **-Sí, solo eso, gracias…**

 **-No hay de que, nos vemos en clase…-Dijo volviendo su camino**

 **-Sí, sí… Adiós…**

 **-Hola Sakura…-Saludo Shikamaru a la pelirosa que se encontraba algo distraída**

 **-Hola Shikamaru-Dije algo triste pues al verlo a él le recordaba a Sasuke, no porque se parecieran sino que ellos siempre se llevaban muy bien**

 **-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo no porque le importara sino porque cierto pelinegro se la había encargado**

 **-Em… Bien Shikamaru**

 **-Que pesada…-Dijo rodando los ojos-Sabes algo de Sasuke**

 **-No…-Dijo fría-Lo siento Shikamaru…-Se puso de pie-Me tengo que ir**

 **-De acuerdo-Se puso de pie y la miro retirarse-Pobre de Sakura**

 _ ***Recuerdo***_

 **-Así que te vas eh Sasuke-Dijo Shikamaru sentado en su cama y mirando como el pelinegro hacia su maleta**

 **-Sí…-Dijo igual de inexpresivo que siempre**

 **-¿Qué hay con Sakura?-Dijo pensando en la relación que llevaba este con ella**

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver?**

 **-Le dolerá tu partida, primero Sasorí y ahora tú… Hmp, creo que esa chica escoge a los mismos muchachos…**

 **Al decir eso a Sasuke le empieza arder la sangre y velozmente atrapa a Shikamaru del cuello**

 **-Eso no es cierto, más que nadie sabes el motivo por el cual me voy**

 **-No… No lo… Sé-Dijo Shikamaru sin poder respirar bien por la mano de Sasuke-Pero no le haces bien… No te… Vallas, la… La vas a… Lastimar Sasuke**

 **-Creme… Es lo único que estoy haciendo bien, alejarme de ella-Soltó a Shikamaru-Lo siento, no me medí-Se disculpó con su compañero**

 **Sasuke toma sus cosas y toma la perrilla**

 **-Shikamaru…-Lo llamo seriamente y sin mirarlo**

 **-¿Eh?-Lo miro detenidamente**

 **-Cuida de ella, que nadie le haga daño y si lo hace… Mátalo… ¿Entendido?**

 **-Sí…-Dijo serio**

 **-Si no cumples con eso, lo sabré y yo personalmente vendré aquí y te matare lenta y dolorosamente-Dijo con algo de frialdad en su voz**

 **Shikamaru no dijo nada y Sasuke tomo eso como un sí y sin más salió de la habitación**

 _ ***Fin Del Recuerdo***_

 **-Debo de obedecer… No por Sakura, por mí-Agrego Shikamaru llevando involuntariamente una de sus manos a su cuello**

 **Mientras tanto una pelirosa caminaba pensativamente por los patios del internado**

 **-Hola Sakura…-La saludo una varonil voz, levanto su rostro y vio frente a ella a Itachi**

 **-Hola…-Saludo con una forzosa sonrisa**

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-¿Eh? ¡No! No para nada-Sonrió más**

 **-Hmp… No te creo-Frunció el ceño**

 **-*Ese gesto* Emm… Creme, solo pensaba en las materias que me falta aprobar-Dijo levando una mano a su nuca**

 **-Oh… Bueno, si tú gustas yo… Yo podría ayudar-Dijo amablemente Itachi**

 **-Gracias, supongo-Le regalo un sonrisa**

 **-Sakura…**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Me debes una salida-Dijo algo apresurado**

 **-¡Oh! Cierto, lo lamento Itachi-Dijo apenada-Cuando gustes…**

 **-¿Qué te parece el viernes?-Dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura**

 **-¿Mañana?**

 **-Sí, mañana**

 **-Lo siento Itachi pero tengo examen mañana…-Miro el rostro de Itachi desanimado-Pero que te parece el sábado, ese día no are nada-Le regalo una sonrisa y el rostro de Itachi se animó más**

 **-Me parece perfecto Sakura, bueno…-Se puso de pie-Hasta el sábado-Y se retiró**

 **-*¡¿Qué has hecho Sakura?! Tú aun piensas y seguirás pensando en él… En Sasuke*-Se reprochó asía ella misma una y otra vez**

 **Pero era verdad, con tal solo tener a Itachi cerca de él la hacía pensar en Sasuke, en su Sasuke y eso era inevitable pues hacían los mismos gestos, las mismas muecas de disgusto, sus mismos ojos.**

 **Algo desanimada la pelirosa se dirigió asía su habitación esperando que ahí estuvieran sus amigas del alma. Y así fue, llego y pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba Tente con Hinata, estaban discutiendo**

 **-*Tal vez Hinata ya se enteró que Tente anda con esa tal roca*-Sonrió Sakura y vaya que le hacía bien distraerse con otras cosas**

 **Entre al cuarto y efectivamente peleaban por eso**

 **-Pero… Tente… De quien hablas es de mi primo-Dijo Hinata algo roja por la molestia**

 **-Lo se Hinata…-Dijo en tono de fastidio-Pero él se fue así nada más y yo… Bueno tengo que rehacer mi vida…-Dijo algo animada, al parecer se arreglaba**

 **-¡Ya cállense!-Les grito Ino quien tenía un libro sobre su cabeza-¡Miren ustedes dos!-Las apunto con el libro-Tengo que estudiar, y lo único que he logrado aprenderme es que tu…-Apunto a Tente-Eres más fácil que la tabla del 0… Y tú…-Esta vez apunto a Hinata-Déjala, es su vida, pero cuando llegue Nejí de Canadá volverá con él… De eso estoy segura-Dijo más calmada, miro a Sakura por un momento-Y tú… No estoy segura que sucederá contigo-Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices así Ino?-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Porque… Yo creía que… No nada…-Miro asía otra parte**

 **-Dilo Ino…-Le rogo Sakura**

 **-¡Te vi con Itachi!-Dijo disgustada-Yo pensaba que tardarías más en buscar el remplazo de Sasuke**

 **-¡INO-PUERCA!-Dijo entre dientes Sakura-Él no es el remplazo de nadie, y no he cambiado a Sasuke, él es el que me busca y yo solamente le hablo por cortesía-Dijo molesta Sakura**

 **-Además…-Dijo Tente poniéndose de pie enfrente de Ino-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, te vi muy platicadora con Kiba-Le guiña un ojo**

 **-¡Eso no me importa porque yo sé lo que siento por él! ¡NADA MÁS AMISTAD!-Dijo indignada Ino**

 **-Pues igual nosotras-Dijeron a coro Hinata y Sakura**

 **-¡Yo no!-Dijo muy seriamente Tente-A mí me gusta Rock Lee y así será hasta que me arte de él…-Salió de la habitación**

 **-Honestamente…-Dijo Hinata-No sé porque somos sus amigas-Agacho su mirada, Sakura dio un sonoro suspiro**

 **-Porque la conocemos y por más que diga tener miles de amistades está sola Hinata, nosotras somos las únicas que la hacemos entrar en razón…-Dijo Sakura y un molesto silencio reino la habitación**

 **-Tengo…-Dijo Ino rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de las 2 amigas-Tengo una "cita" con Kiba…-Finalizo, espero un reproche de ambas pero solo miro tristeza en sus rostros**

 **-Yo con Madara…-Dijo Hinata carisbaja y jugando con sus dedos**

 **-Y yo con… Itachi…-Dijo Sakura desviando su mirada asía la ventana-¿Cuándo?-Dijo regresando su vista a Ino y Hinata**

 **-El sábado…-Dijeron ambas**

 **-¿Y tú Sakura?-Le pregunto Hinata**

 **-Igual…-Dijo sin ánimos**

 **Ino se puso de pie y miro a ambas**

 **-Sé que… Es muy temprano pero… Debemos de olvidar lo que paso con Saí, Naruto y Sasuke y debemos de ser… Felices o ¿No?**

 **-Bueno sí es cierto pero…-Dijo Hinata pero fue interrumpida**

 **-Es muy pronto para eso Ino-Agrego Sakura…**

* * *

 **Me vuelvo a disculpar, pero ahora en un rato más subiré el siguiente para recompensarlos.**

 **También me gustaría aclarar dos cosas:**

 _ **-La**_ ** _primera_ : La historia la are algo corta no como las que he hecho anteriormente pues ya tengo planeada otra y me gustaría dar comienzo a esta lo antes posible**

 _ **-La** **segund**_ _ **a** **: Es que ya no are tantas historias de NaruHina pues me gustaría hacerlas algo perve pero me van a linchar ustedes xDD Así que por el momento subiré SasuSaku x3 Ya que soy más o menos experta en cada uno de sus caracteres de ellos dos y no mucho en los aspectos o carácter o forma de ser de Hinata ya que es algo tímida... Pero tratare de hacer lo posible**_

 _ **Bueno... En un rato más subiré el siguiente capitulo si es que el Internet de mis vecinos sigue cooperando igual que ahora xD**_


	8. Capitulo 8 Citas ¿Románticas?

**Criaturas del Yisus…**

 **¡He vuelto con más capítulos!**

 **Ya, ya no desesperen… Falta poco para que regresen nuestros héroes y hagan un verdadero despapañe en la historia y en la vida de estas hermosas doncellas xD**

 **Sin más distracciones…**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8. Citas… ¿Románticas?**_

* * *

 **Ya era sábado por la mañana y las 4 mejores amigas se ponían de pie al asomarse el sol por las ventanas**

 **-Buenos días…-Dijo Hinata a las demás**

 **-Buenos días Hinata…-Le respondieron las 3 al mismo tiempo y sonrieron**

 **-Hoy es su cita con Itachi…-Miro Tente a Sakura-Madara…-Miro a Hinata- Y Kiba…-Miro a Ino quien en el fondo la quería matar**

 **-Ya te dije que no es una cita romántica…-Dijo Ino entre dientes**

 **-Oh bueno… Pero al fin se animaron a salir con alguien más-Dijo feliz Tente**

 **Ino se puso de pie sin despegarle la mirada a Tente, Sakura se dio cuenta de su intención y se puso a un lado de ella**

 **-Tiene razón Tente, Ino por favor no te enojes…-Dijo Sakura abrazándola para así tranquilizarla**

 **-Sí Ino-Dijo Hinata aun en su cama algo sonrojada-Solo somos amigos de ellos y solo es una cita de amigos claro-Agrego**

 **-Emmm… Bueno-Se quitó a Sakura bruscamente-Me iré a bañar dijo bufando como toro, algo gracioso**

 **La mañana pasó rápidamente a excepción para Sakura, Ino y Hinata, quien en el fono quería que lloviera, tronara, se viniera un huracán o que simplemente se las tragara la tierra.**

 **-No tengo ánimos de salir a ningún lado-Confeso Sakura**

 **-¡Lo siento Sakura! Pero ya estas lista y tendrás que ir…-Le dijo amenazadoramente Tente-Además no puedes dejar plantado a Itachi-Le dio una mirada reprochadora-Saldremos las cuatro parejas al final así que no estarás sola…**

 **-¡Ya que!-Dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco**

 **-¡Listo!-Dijo Tente terminando de alistar a Sakura**

 **Como por arte de magia tocaron la puerta, Tente ansiosamente y feliz fue a abrirla y exactamente como habían pensado se tratada de Itachi, Madara, Kiba y Rock Lee, quienes vestían informales: Pantalones de mezclilla, camisas de diferente color, tenis o zapatos**

 **-¡Vaya! Si de por sí eran hermosas…-Dijo Itachi cortésmente**

 **-¡Ahora son más!-Agrego Kiba**

 **-Pfff… Solo llevamos pantalones pesqueros, blusas, aretes y collares… Nada fuera de lo común-Dijo algo seria Ino**

 **-Gra… Gracias-Dijo algo apenada Hinata**

 **-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Madara algo desesperado**

 **Todos rieron por las caras que hacia Madara y las 3 muchachas solo asintieron con la cabeza, la verdad es que no estaban muy de acuerdo al salir pues aun rondaba por ahí Deidara y él aún tenía contacto con Naruto, Sasuke y Saí. No querían malos entendidos era por ello que solo fueron arregladas así pues si se tratase de otros muchachos ellas harían lo imposible por arreglarse espectacularmente.**

 **Las cuatro parejas fueron a un parque de diversiones, comieron banderillas, algodón de dulce, palomitas y miles de cosas más. Los muchachos ganaron para ellas peluches y uno que otro regalo costoso**

 **-¿Te gusto la cadena Sakura?-Le pregunto Itachi**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, gracias… Pero no debiste Itachi…-Dijo algo apenada**

 **-No es nada, solo me costó un billete y ganarlo ya era fácil…-Dijo lleno de orgullo**

 **Sakura tomo entre sus manos aquella hermosa cadena con una hermosa "S" que en ese momento se encontraba en su cuello, era cierto que le había gustado pero como odiaba a las personas que querían ganar su afecto con peluches, regalos caros y con impresionar a los demás con sus destrezas… Esa noche todo lo que odiaba lo había visto en Itachi.**

 **-Te gustan mucho los peluches ¿No Hinata?-Le dijo Madara**

 **-Emm… Sí…-Le respondió y abrazo fuertemente aquel peluche**

 **La verdad aquel peluche ya lo tenía, Naruto se lo había regalado el día que tuvieron el picnic… Aquel día en que se la paso con él en sus brazos**

 **-¿Por qué te gustan mucho los zorros?-Dijo Madara haciendo que Hinata saliera de aquel hermoso recuerdo**

 **-emm… No lo sé… Son… Lindos…-Dijo algo avergonzada**

 **-Te traeré más peluches así-Dijo Madara regalando una enorme sonrisa**

 **-¡No! ¡No! Gracias Madara…-Dijo más apenada Hinata**

 **-*Naruto-Kun… ¡Te he fañado!***

 **-¿Te estas divirtiendo Ino?-Dijo algo curioso Kiba pues al mirar el rostro de Ino pareciera que no**

 **-¡Claro!-Mintió-Gracias…-Lo miro por primera vez**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Dijo sin entender mucho**

 **-Bueno… Si no fuera por tu invitación yo estuviera…**

 **-¿Llorando?-La interrumpió**

 **-Sí… Eso no es nada agradable ¿Lo sabes?-Agacho su rostro**

 **-¡Hey!-Dijo Kiba llevando una de sus manos a la quijada de Ino-Nada de llorar esta noche… Yo… Me encargare de que ya no llores y sigas sonriendo como esta noche…-Le regalo una sonrisa**

 **-Gracias Kiba…-Le regalo una enorme sonrisa, una verdadera**

 **-Veo que tus amigas al fin se animaron bombón…-Le dijo Rock Lee a Tente**

 **-Así es…-Dijo muy emocionada-Al final ellas olvidaran a los patanes de sus ex novios…**

 **-Lo dudo mucho, apenas llevan ¿Qué? ¿3 días de haberse ido?-Cuestiono Rock Lee-Y dudo más de tu amiga la pelirosa…**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-Le dio un zape**

 **-¡Auch!-Se sobo-Pues se le nota que no le agrada estar sola con Itachi y siempre que hace algo para impresionarla fuerza su sonrisa…**

 **-Tienes razón amor… Pero… Lo olvidara, ya verás-Le regala un tierno beso**

 **-Eso espero bombón…-Le regresa el beso pero más apasionado**

 **La noche dio comienzo y las 4 parejitas ya se dirigían al internado. Cansados y exhaustos se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones, Ino y Hinata solo se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación, Sakura y Tente se quedaron a despedir a Itachi y a Rock Lee**

 **-Buenas noches Sakura…-Se despido Itachi**

 **-Hasta luego Itachi-Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella**

 **-Lo lamento Itachi…-Se disculpó Tente**

 **-Descuida Tente, Buenas noches…-Y se fue**

 **-Buenas noches corazón…-Dijo Tente a Rock Lee**

 **-Buenas noches linda-Y la beso apasionadamente**

* * *

 **Lo siento criaturas pero se me presento una situación familiar xC Y no podré subir capítulo pues me ire de mi casa y no puedo llevarme ni cel ni lap así que mañana sin falta (Y si el Iternert me lo permite) subire capítulo se los juro**

 **Lo lamento :C**


	9. Capitulo 9 El Gran Momento Esperado

**Criaturas…. Llego el día para el gran alboroto de la historia Cx**

 **La llegada de nuestros héroes al rescate de sus bellas doncellas en peligro…**

 **Bueno sé que tanto como ustedes como yo… Esperaban este capitulo**

 **Y les pido una disculpa por no haber subido el día de ayer pero surgió algo y no estuve en casa todo el día XC Pero aqui se los dejo tarde pero seguro xDD**

 **Así que… Sin más distracciones…**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 ** _Mi Vida Sin Ti._**

 ** _Capítulo 9. El Gran Momento Esperado._**

* * *

 **Ya han pasado 4 años, vaya que habían pasado muy rápido. Las 4 amigas ya iban a la universidad, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo pues cada una había elegido diferentes carreras pero a pesar de la diferencia de horarios aún seguían mirándose y compartiendo maravillosos momentos juntos. Sakura estaba en casi todas las clases con Itachi así que aunque ella no lo quisiera lo veía y gracias a eso lo aguantaba más, Ino al final acepto conocer mejor a Kiba, Hinata… Ella siempre se llevó bien con Madara pero se llevaba mejor con él y Tente… Bueno, ella ya no andaba con Rock Lee por serle infiel (Él a ella)**

 **-¡Bueno!-Dijo Tente soltando su gran libro en la mesa del comedor**

 **-No asustes…-Dijo Hinata algo sobresaltada**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Ino mirándola atentamente, le dio un codazo a Sakura que devoraba un libro con su vista**

 **-¿Eh?-Miro asía Ino y luego a ver a Tente-Lo siento… ¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Bueno como sabrán… Falta poco para mi cumpleaños…-Dijo muy feliz**

 **-Sí, lo sabemos… Siempre te la pasas recordándonos con miles de recados-Dijo algo divertida Ino**

 **-¿Y qué hay de eso?-Dijo Sakura algo impaciente**

 **-Bueno…-Saco algo de su mochila y se las entregó a las 3-Lean en voz alta, Ino miro aquel papel y empezó a leer**

 **-Gran fiesta… Felices 20 años Tente…-Dijo sin entender**

 **-Te invito a mi fiesta este fin de semana en el salón de eventos del internado… No faltes… La fiesta empezara de 5 pm a las 4 am…**

 **-¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso de la directora Tente?-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Mis padres siempre quieren lo mejor para su pequeña…-Dijo entre risa-Las espero eh….-Se retiró y mientras lo hacía repartía invitaciones**

 **Las 3 amigas se miraron. El fin de semana estaba a tan solo unas pocas horas y ellas tenían que estudiar y si lograban hacerlo…**

 **-¿Qué nos vamos a poner?-Dijo algo sobresaltada Ino**

 **-Cálmate Ino-Puerca…-La sentó Sakura jalándola del brazo-Termina de estudiar…**

 **-¿Pero que nos vamos a poner?**

 **-Termina de estudiar… Y terminando nos vamos a comprar vestidos o lo que te quieras compara-Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla**

 **-De acuerdo…-Dijo más tranquila-¿Nos acompañaras Hinata?**

 **-Claro… Sirve que me ayudan…-Dijo algo apenada**

 **Las tres sonrieron y empezaron a estudiar. En pocas horas terminaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar sus bolsas para ir a comprarse lo necesario para la fiesta de Tente.**

 **Todos estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tente, todos muy bien vestidos pues rara vez hacían fiestas como esas. Las 4 amigas llegaron tomadas de las manos como siempre, Sakura llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con un hombro descubierto y el otro lo sujetaba una pequeña tira, su cabello recogido y sus zapatillas igual que el vestido; Hinata llevaba un vestido amarrillo que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas con dos pequeñas tiras sujetándolo en sus hombros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y llevaba zapatos bajos color blancos; Ino llevaba un vestido algo atrevido color violeta, este le llegaba un poco arriba de los muslos dejando al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas, zapatillas negras altas, y su cabello acarrado totalmente y dejando pequeños mechones amarillos en su frente; y por ultimo Tente, ella llevaba un vestido color rosa pegado a su figura, sin tirantes, este le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello suelto y uno que otro mechón traía pequeños chinos, zapatos plateados algo altos, no tanto como los de Ino pero algo altos**

 **-Se miran hermosas las 4-Dijo cortésmente Itachi**

 **-Muchas gracias Itachi-Le agradeció Sakura**

 **-¡Wow Ino!-Dijo boquiabierto Kiba-Te miras espectacular**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé…-Dijo riendo Ino**

 **-Igual tu Hinata… Te miras hermosa…-Hinata solamente se sonrojo**

 **La música empezó a sonar alto y todos se fueron a la pista de baile, la música estaba bailable y todos estaban haciendo una volita en medio para que Tente bailara libremente y varios muchachos se acercaron a ella, de repente todos empiezan a dejar la pista dejando mirar un grupito de muchachos, en este se encontraban dos muchachas, cuatro chavos y su maestro al parecer. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos pues hasta atrás había un muchacho muy distinto a los de al frente. Vestía un traje, estaba desfajado y en vez de zapatos llevaba tenis y su corbata no estaba del todo ajustada. Ino se acerca a ellos lentamente**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?-Dijo Ino ya estando al frente del mencionado**

 **-¡Wow! Espera… ¿Sasuke?-Dijo Tente mirándome directamente**

 **Sakura escucha lo que decían y voltea, lo reconoce inmediatamente y Itachi se da cuenta de que era su hermano, no le dio importancia alguna, tomo a Sakura de la mano y la atrae asía él y la besa. Sasuke los ve y no quita la mirada de ellos…**

* * *

 **Notese que no se ponerle nombres a los capítulos xC**

 **En un momento subo el siguiente capítulo criaturas, y gracias por ser pacientes xD**


	10. Capitulo 10 Promesa Cumplida

**Bien lo prometido… Le traje a uno de ellos de vuelta xD**

 **No se crean… Se los traje a todos… Poco a poco irán apareciendo xDD**

 **Sin más que agregar…**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas el Yisus…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10. Promesa Cumplida.**_

* * *

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?-Dijo Ino ya estando al frente del mencionado**

 **-¡Wow! Espera… ¿Sasuke?-Dijo Tente mirándome directamente**

 **Sakura escucha lo que decían y voltea, lo reconoce inmediatamente y Itachi se da cuenta de que era su hermano, no le dio importancia alguna, tomo a Sakura de la mano y la atrae asía él y la besa. Sasuke los ve y no quita la mirada de ellos…**

 **-Sí…-Les respondió este totalmente frio y sin despegar la mirada de su hermano**

 **-¿Dónde está Saí?-Dijo impaciente Ino y mirando a su alrededor**

 **-Esta fuera del internado al igual que los demás…-Respondió igual de frio**

 **-¡Lo cumpliste Sasuke! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa de traerlos de vuelta!-Dijo muy feliz Hinata y corriendo a abrazarlo**

 **Este la detenido a solo unos cuantos pasos de él**

 **-Mejor aguarda eso para Naruto, él está igual de impaciente que tú…-Al fin miro a alguien que no era su hermano y Sakura**

 **Ino y Hinata van en busca de sus amados, o ¿Ex amados? Sasuke miro que Sakura retrocedía de Itachi y este la sujetaba de la muñeca, luego miro como Sakura se alejaba de él y se deshacía de su agarre, se dirigía asía aquel árbol donde una vez había estado con Sasuke. Ya no era la misma, ya no era aquella Sakura que él había conocido, era sería y ya casi no sonreía como lo hacía antes.**

 **Sasuke alcanza a Sakura y toma su mano y la jala asía él haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, ella los miro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran ante aquel pelinegro**

 **-Regrese Sakura… Regrese por ti…-Dijo Sasuke tomando su quijada con una de sus manos y la otra la llevaba a la cintura de ella**

 **-Regresaste Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura en un suspiro-Regresaste demasiado tarde, ya te olvide y ahora soy feliz y yo… Lo amo…-Agrego Sakura separándose de él pero Sasuke lo evita y la toma con más fuerza**

 **-Mírame Sakura… Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas mucho más que a mí y que eres feliz con ese estúpido…-Dijo aquellas ultimas 8 palabras con demasiado odio**

 **-¡Ese estúpido me hace más feliz que tú!-Soltó Sakura**

 **Esta se suelta del fuerte agarre de Sasuke y se va corriendo asía la fiesta dejando solo a Sasuke**

 **-Estas me las pagaras Itachi…-Dijo lleno de odio y rencor-Porque voy a recuperar a Sakura, cueste lo que me cueste…-Sus manos se formaron en un puño y golpeo fuertemente el árbol y dejo un gran hoyo en este sin lastimarse él. Vuelve a la fiesta y ve ahí a Saí y a Naruto parados en la puerta principal mirando a Ino y a Hinata abrazadas de dos sujetos, se acerca a ellos tratando de calmase**

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras?-Dijo Sasuke más calmado**

 **-Ino… Ella anda con Kiba….-Le respondió Saí tomándose una fuerte bebida**

 **-Al igual que Hinata… Ambas hicieron sus vidas…**

 **-Las tres…-Agrego Sasuke-Sakura anda con…**

 **-¿Tu hermano?-Dijo Saí mirándolos**

 **-Hmp… así es… Me las pagara ese maldito-Dijo Sasuke tomando un vaso de la barra y dejándolo vacío**

 **-¿Tu no dirás nada Nejí?-Dijo Naruto al verlo tan calmado como siempre**

 **-No…-Dijo frio-Ella al parecer no anda con nadie…-dijo tranquilo-Hablare con ella-Y sin más se retiró asía donde estaba la pelimarrón bailando**

 **-Hay que planear algo Sasuke…-Dijo de repente Saí mirándolo detenidamente**

 **-Eso tenlo por seguro-Le respondió pero no lo miro sino miraba a su pelirosa con su hermano tomados de las manos**

 **-¿Qué aremos?-Cuestiono Naruto-¿Robárnosla?-Dijo serio**

 **-Algo así…-Dijo Sasuke seguro**

 **-Yo… Lo decía bromeando Sasuke-Dijo Naruto tomando su bebida**

 **-Yo no… Así como ellos nos la quitaron lo aremos nosotros también…**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo sin comprender Saí**

 **-Bien… Ellas sabían que yo soy un hombre de palabra, sabían que los traería de vuelta y así fue pero ellas se dejaron engañar por ellos…-Apunto a Itachi, Madara y Kiba-Así que… Cada quien hará lo necesario para recuperarlas…**

 **-¿Qué harás tú?-Dijo Naruto ya serio ante el tema**

 **-Hmp…-Tomo su bebida completamente-Eso no te incumbe Uzumaki…**

 **-Escuché que ya tiene habitaciones separadas pues las 3 escogieron diferentes carreras… así que eso nos servirá para poder hablar con ellas a solas sin que estos pendejos nos molesten…-Aporto Saí**

 **-Bien… Esta noche Sakura… Tendrá una visita…-Dejo el baso en la barra y se retiro**

 **-Vamos Sakura… Estas algo tomado-Le imploraba Itachi**

 **-No lo estoy, solo me tomo 3 vasos de agua ardiente-Dijo tranquilamente-Yo puedo irme sola-Se soltó del agarre de Itachi**

 **Y sin más se retiró de aquella fiesta, estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de llegar a la suya cuando sintió que alguien la seguía**

 **-*Ese Itachi*-Pensó rondando los ojos-*Terminara haciendo que lo odio*-Apresuro su caminado y sin más llego a su habitación**

 **Cerro rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella, después de pocos segundos de haber llegado alguien toca su puerta, ella se encontraba sentada ya en su cama, ya se había quitado el vestido y se puso una polera, mira la puerta unos segundos y vuelven a tocar, se levanta y va y abre… Grabe error**

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Dijo furiosa**

 **-Hola Sakura… ¿Así es como me recibes?-Dijo y sin más paso a su habitación**

 **-Está prohibido que…**

 **-Lo sé… Las reglas no cambian mucho ¿Eh?**

 **-¡¿Qué quieres aquí Sasuke?!**

 **-Solo te venía a visitar…-Le dedico una sonrisa**

 **-¿Estas tomado?-Dijo al notarlo algo extraño**

 **-No…-Dijo serio y se mantuvo rígido-Pero si tome…-Le confirmo muy clamado-Lindo lugar, ¿Lo decoraste tú?-Dijo mientras miraba la habitación**

 **-As… Así es…-Dijo algo sonrojada por su presencia.**

 **-Hermosos gustos…-La miro esta vez-Como tu claro-La mira detenidamente y se da cuenta de que ella solo lleva una polera-Vaya que has cambiado Sakura**

 **Sakura desvía su mirada de él y de repente siente su aliento chocar con el de ella, Sakura retrocede un poco pero choca con la pequeña mesa donde ella hacia sus deberes y vuelve a ver a Sasuke**

 **-Toda una mujer ya…-Dijo alargando esas 4 palabras, algo sensual**

 **-Sasuke… Por favor…-Dijo nerviosa Sakura-Retírate de aquí**

 **Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a ella hasta al punto en que respiraba su fragancia**

 **-Hueles rico…-Dijo sonriente-Hace mucho no te olía…**

 **-Sasuke por favor-Le respondió Sakura asiéndose para atrás pero se le había olvidado la mesa y se subió a ella**

 **Sasuke llevo una mano su cintura y la jalo asía él sin bajarla de la mesa y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios**

 **-Sasuke…-Chillo-Tengo novio…-Soltó**

 **-¿Crees que me importa eso?-Dijo sin separarse de ella-Con más razón lo hare Sakura…-Le confeso**

 **Y sin más la beso, Sakura se resistió al principio pero después sus labios se empezaron a mover al compás a los de él, permitiéndole que la besara con más pasión**

 **-Sakura…-Le dijo Sasuke al oído-Nunca había notado que eres muy linda-Agrego mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza**

 **Sakura sintió subir el calor en su cuerpo frio, podía adivinar que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas pero tratada no mostrar ni una sola emoción asía Sasuke**

 **-S-Sasuke…-Soltó un leve gemido al sentir el suave aliento cenca de su cuello**

 **Sasuke al escuchar aquello se aleja y la toma del brazo con un poco de fuerza**

 **-Que inocencia tan más fastidiosa…-Agrego Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y sin soltar a Sakura de su brazo**

 **-¿Q-Qué intentas Sasuke?-Sasuke solamente sonríe**

 **-¿Tienes miedo Sakura?**

 **-¡No!-Dijo segura**

 **Y era verdad ella no le tenía miedo por alguna extraña razón**

 **-Deberías…-Le dijo algo molesto Sasuke**

 **La carga en su hombro y la lleva hasta su cama que se encontraba en el segundo piso (Un cuarto moderno, en él había una cocina, sala, baño propio, etc.) Subió las escaleras si problema alguno y la baja al estar solamente unos cuantos pasos de la cama**

 **-Hmmp…-La lanza fuertemente contra la cama y se posiciona encima de ella**

 **-No me das miedo Sasuke… Sé que no me harás daño…-Le dijo Sakura muy tranquila, solo causo que Sasuke riera**

 **-Confías en la persona equivocada querida Sakura…-Le dijo con algo de lujuria en su voz**

 **Sasuke tomo sus manos y la puso arriba de la cabeza de Sakura, la sujetaba con una sola mano; deja soltar una risa sensual, con su mano libre empezó a meterla por debajo de la polera llegando a una parte sensible**

 **-¡K-Kya!-Grito Sakura al sentir su rose**

 **Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y este pareció divertirle la reacción de ella ya que empezó a rozar esa parte más fuerte haciendo que salgan sonidos extraños de la boca de la pelirosa, quito o rasgo prácticamente la polera y ahora bajo su mano por mis piernas.**

 **-¡D-Detente Sasuke!-Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **-Oblígame…-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro**

 **Dicho eso rozo su parte baja con su mano haciendo que Sakura gimiera levemente**

 **-¡I-Idiota!-Gimió Sakura**

 **-Te dije que no debías confiar en mi…**

 **Sasuke Desabrocho su pantalón y quito las últimas prendas que cubrían a Sakura, cuando ella sintió su miembro rozar contra su zona intima soltó un pequeño pero audible gemido y su cuerpo reacciono, alejo rápidamente a Sasuke. Intento correr pero él la tomo de las manos y la volvió a lanzar de nuevo a la cama dejándola inmóvil, lágrimas salían del rostro de Sakura y no sabía la verdad de si quería que Sasuke hiciera o no eso…., pero a él no le importaba la opción de ella (O eso creía ella) Ya que rápidamente entro en ella….**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho empezar los primeros 10 capítulos así xD**

 **Pero era necesario criaturas…**

 **Espero y les esté gustando la historia y me sigan apoyándome x3**


	11. Capitulo 11 ¡Ayuda Por Favor!

**¡Criaturas del Yisus! Ando de buenas y aquí otro capitulo x3 Ya que no subí el viernes le avance un poquito más...**

 **Tambien quería comentar que sé que el capítulo anterior se vio… Emmm… Algo extraño, pero entiendan ambos estaban algo pasados de copitas xD**

 **De una vez les advierto que en esta historia se fue el Sasuke BUENO y llego el MALO, el PICARON, el SENXUAL… Al igual que Sakura, se acabó en el capítulo anterior aquella dulce Sakura XC**

 **Bueno, bueno… Sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11. ¡Ayuda Por Favor!**_

* * *

 **El dolor invadió el cuerpo de Sakura dejando que soltara un gemido demasiado alto, él solo se quedó quieto un momento.**

 **-Tranquila… I-Intentare ser amable…-Dijo Sasuke al ver mi rostro**

 **Dicho eso empezó a mover sus caderas lento y luego a hacerlo más rápido, esto era un pecado, ella había cometido un pecado; tenia novio, sabía perfectamente que él tenía planes de casarse con ella pero ella… Ella no lo quería tanto como a Sasuke**

 **-*N-No le puedo hacer esto a Itachi…*-Se dijo así misma Sakura-*Pero… A-Al diablo con todo eso, en este momento solo estamos S-Sasuke y yo*-Se dejó llevar por el placer**

 **Él siguió y empezó a bajar el ritmo mientras decía una y otra vez el nombre de Sakura**

 **-S-Sakura…S-Sakura…-Gemía Sasuke mientras metía su miembro a ella, mientras bajaba el ritmo reacciono Sakura**

 **-S-Suéltame…-Él obedeció y Sakura se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke**

 **Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que con las de él**

 **-S-Sasuke… T-Te A-Amo…**

 **Él empezó a morder el cuello de Sakura**

 **-M-Más R-Rápido…-Jadeo Sakura**

 **Él obedeció y ambos estaban unidos en el placer, después de un rato Sasuke entre jadeos se empezó a estremecer**

 **-S-Sakura… No… No a-aguanto-Sakura mordió su oreja y eso pareció gustarle a Sasuke, luego ambos se corrieron. Sasuke cayó a la cama y aun se encontraba conectado a Sakura, no quería que ese contacto se rompiera, no más.**

 **-Sa-Sakura… Te amo…-Cae dormido**

 **-Y-Y yo a ti-Le respondió Sakura tomando el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos**

 **Se acercó lentamente a él lo beso, se deshizo del contacto y se acostó a un lado de él y sin más quedo dormida.**

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **-¿Cómo estará Sakura?**

 **-Ya Itachi… Si tanto te importa ve y búscala ¡Carajo!-Dijo lleno de amargura Madara**

 **-¡Hey! Cálmate… ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Dijo Itachi mirando su comportamiento**

 **-Es Hinata…-Soltó**

 **-¿Qué hay con ella?**

 **-¿Tu sabias que los ex novios de Sakura, Hinata, Tente e Ino llegaron ayer?**

 **-¿Qué?-Dijo Itachi asombrada**

 **-Por lo que veo… No sabías Itachi-Dijo alzando una de sus cejas-Pero así es…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Las cuatro hablaron con ellos, no sé de qué pero… Si hicieron cambiar de opinión a Hinata… Lo harán con Sakura…**

 **-¡¿De qué demonios hablas Madara?!-Dijo lleno de amargura Itachi**

 **-¡De que Hinata no me quiere cerca de ella! Ese maldito vino y le endulzo sus oídos y… Me dejo-Dijo carisbajo Madara**

 **-¿Qué tu no hiciste lo mismo Madara?**

 **-¡NO!-Dijo lleno de odio-¡Porque yo en verdad la quería para mí!... Y será solo para mí…**

 **-¿Has visto a Sakura Tente?-Pregunto Ino algo inquieta**

 **-¡Shhht!-La cayo-Me duele la cabeza y no, no la he visto desde ayer que se fue a su habitación-Dijo Tente llevándose una mano a su cabeza**

 **-No te preocupes Ino-Dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a Ino-Debe de estar aún dormida en su habitación, ayer no se veía nada bien y bebió algo, no mucho pero algo…-Agrego**

 **-Hinata…-Dijo Ino algo seria-¿Has hablado con Naruto?**

 **-¡Eh!-Dijo algo sonrojada-Y-Yo… S-Sí-Se sonrojo más**

 **-Y tu Tente… ¿Has visto o hablado con Nejí?-Interrogo ahora a la pelimarrón**

 **-Yo… Sí-Desvió su mirada-Ayer al acabar la fiesta me lo tope y… Hablamos-Se sonrojo**

 **-¿Y tú Ino?-Le pregunto Hinata-¿Has visto a Saí?**

 **-No…-Dijo fría-No lo he visto ni mucho menos hablado con él**

 **Ino salió de aquella sala furiosa, pero tratada de disimularlo**

 **-Ese idiota…-Se dijo así misma-Cree que con tan solo venir y hablar y decirme que aún me quiere me va a tener con él de nuevo… Está muy equivocado…**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-Bueno… Bueno… Esta preciosa se va-Dijo Ino algo tomada**

 **-De-Déjame llevarte Ino…-Se ofreció Kiba igual algo o más tomado que ella**

 **-Lo siento… Estas tomado y yo… Aun no quiero ni pienso ser madre-Dijo eso y ocasiono una sonrisa en el rostro de Kiba**

 **-De acuerdo hermosa…-Se acerca a ella y le plana un beso-Descansa, te veo después**

 **Diciendo eso se retiró asía su habitación, antes de hacerlo vio un tipo parado en su puerta, primero pensó que se trataba de Kiba pero a acercarse más y más vio que su estatura no era como la de Kiba ni mucho menos su cuerpo, este era más delgado y alto y su cabello estaba más ordenado**

 **-*¿Saí?*-Se dijo-*No… Debe de ser mi imaginación. Estoy tan borracha que ya me lo alucino…*-Soltó un suspiro pequeño y sonrió**

 **-Hola Ino…-Dijo Saí haciendo que la sonrisa de Ino desapareciera**

 **-*¡Mierda! No me lo imagine* H-Hola…-Dijo algo despacio**

 **-¿Cómo estás?-Le dijo Saí con una pequeña sonrisa de lado**

 **-Ehh… Bien, algo tomada… Pero bien-Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-¿Podemos hablar?**

 **-¿Qué no hacemos eso ahora?-Le respondió Ino algo seria**

 **-En un lugar más privado…**

 **Ino asintió y le permitió el paso a asía su habitación**

 **-¿Y bien?-Dijo Ino quitándose los tacones-¿De que querías hablar conmigo Saí?-Le dio solo un pequeño minuto la espalda**

 **-Ino…-Le susurró al oído**

 **-P-Pero que… ¿Qué demonios?-Dijo Ino apartándose de Saí**

 **-He regresado…-Dijo tiernamente**

 **-¡Lo se idiota! Te tengo enfrente de mí-Dijo Ino algo enojada**

 **-Ino… Yo aún te sigo queriendo…-Soltó de repente**

 **-Tu… Yo… Lo siento Saí…-Dijo Ino desviando su mirada asía el suelo-Ya salgo con alguien más, tienes que retirarte de mí habitación**

 **-Ino… No me puedes hacer esto… Ni siquiera terminamos nuestra relación, solo fue… Solo fue un….**

 **-Hasta luego, un adiós, un punto y parte, una despedida, una decepción…-Dijo Ino algo decepcionada y a la vez enojada a Saí**

 **-Ino…-La miro**

 **-Nada Saí… Por favor-Le apunto la puerta**

 **Este salió sin decir nada, pero en su mente el plan iba creciendo. Estaba decidido, él la recuperaría fuera como fuera, no le importaba lo que Ino le dijera, ella volvería a ser su novia porque él en el fondo de su corazón sabía perfectamente que Ino aun lo seguía queriendo.**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **Una pelirosa apenas se iba levantando, se estiro y sin pensarlo toco aun lado de ella, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya se había marchado. En su rostro se formó una tristeza pues ella pensó que él seguiría a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente, pero no era así. Miro la mesa de noche a un lado de ella y miro una charola llena de comida y junto a ella una pequeña nota donde decía "SAKURA" escrita en cursiva**

 **-S-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura poniéndose totalmente roja**

 **Tomo la carta y la leyó. Esta decía lo siguiente**

 **Carta:**

 **Hola Sakura, buenos días. Te dejo el desayuno listo dormilona, espero que sea de tu agrado… Oh mejor dicho, espero que tus gustos no hayan cambiado; fruta picada, un jugo, pan tostado con mantequilla y café.**

 **Gracias por la maravillosa noche, de ante mano te dire que todas las noches estaré ahí, cada noche a la misma hora para que, por favor, dejes la ventana de tu recamara abierta y para que si tienes alguna visita la corras pues sabrás que llegare yo. No quiero que le digas a NADIE, ni a Ino, Hinata y Tente y mucho menos al imbécil de tu novio sino quieres que él sufra una grave tragedia y caiga en mis puños.**

 **Se despide.**

 **Sasuke U.**

 ***Fin De La Carta***

 **-Maldito…-Dijo Sakura arrugando la carta y aventándola lejos de ella-Ni crea que le hare caso alguna a sus estúpidas amenazas sin sentido, no soy de él…**

 **Dicho esas palabras recordó lo que hizo esa misma noche con él. De cierta manera Sasuke la había hecho suya y eso era lo que ella quería, ser solamente de él.**

 **¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba atada de manos ante Sasuke, no podía decirles nada a sus amigas y mucho menos a Itachi pues sería poner en peligro a ambos pues con lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke pensaba que haría cosas peores**

 **-¡Pero que pienso! Debo de decirle a Itachi para que se cuide al igual que yo…**

 **Sin más se levantó y se envolvió en las sabanas, vio una mancha de sangre en ellas así que decidió lavarlas. Se puso en marcha, se bañó y mientras lo hacía dejo las sabanas en la lavadora.**

 **Ya en aquel lugar**

 **-Madara…-Lo llamo la pelirosa algo exaltada**

 **-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Madara extrañado**

 **-Vengo a buscar a Itachi, ¿Esta?**

 **-Sí, pero está hablando con un chico… No sé quién es pero por lo visto es algo importante**

 **-Bien… Lo esperare-Dijo tomando asiento a un lado de el**

 **-No…-Dijo él algo serio-Ve, eres su novia. No creo que se moleste porque interrumpas, además debe de ser más importante lo que tú le quieres decir que ese chico…**

 **Sakura solamente asintió y se dirigió asía la habitación de Itachi. Sakura iba tan concentrada en lo que le diría a Itachi sobre Sasuke que no noto que un chico, igual de distraído que ella se dirigía por el mismo camino**

 **-Auch…-Grito la pelirosa tirada en el suelo**

 **-Lo-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-La ayudo a levantarse**

 **-¿S-Sasuke?-Dijo Sakura al mirar aquel muchacho**

 **-Eh… Hola hermosa-Le dijo seductoramente-¿Vienes a ver a tu novio?-Dijo mirando la puerta de su habitación**

 **-¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke?-Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos**

 **-¡Hey! Clamada hermosa…-Le toma un mechón de cabello, se acerca a su oído-Aun no le he hecho nada-Y se retira dejando a una Sakura atormentada y pensando millones de cosas**

 **Sin más sus piernas reaccionaron y sin tocar paso asía el cuarto de Itachi**

 **-¡Itachi!-Grito desesperada**

 **-¡Hey! Tranquila amor, ¿Qué pasa, porque vienes así?-Le dijo Itachi caminado para consolarla**

 **-Yo…-Lo miro, no tenía ni un solo rasguño-*¡Estúpido me las pagaras!* Nada… Solo quería verte-Cambio su rostro preocupado a una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Que bien…-La abraza-Oye…-Le dijo emocionado**

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Te tengo una noticia… ¡Iremos a cenar con mi hermano menos! ¿Aceptas?**

 **-Claro Itachi, yo encantada, has hablado maravillas de él-Dijo muy contenta Sakura**

 **-Que bien que aceptas mi amor, la cena será dentro de una semana exactamente para que vayas buscando o vayas a comprar un hermoso vestido y te arregles hermosa como siempre**

 **Sakura asiente y después de despida de "Su amado", se va a clases y ahí mira a Sasuke, no dejaba de verla en todo momento, eso en cierto modo le agradaba a Sakura pero al igual le molestaba**

 **-¡Hey frente!-Le hablo Ino-Hasta que aparecer señorita-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Lo-Lo siento Ino, ayer tome demasiado…-Dijo mirándola atentamente**

 **-Lo sabemos Sakura-Le guiño un ojo Tente-Y cuéntanos… ¿Paso algo con Itachi?**

 **-¿¡Eh!?-Dijo Sakura sumamente roja-¿¡De-De que me hablas Tente?!**

 **-Hay si siras mensa frente…-Rodo sus ojos, se acercó a ella y le susurro-Que sí tuvieron acción frente**

 **-Yo-Yo…-Se sonrojo totalmente-N-Nooo…**

 **-No seas mentirosa frente-Dijo Ino poniéndose enfrente de Sakura y mirándola a los ojos**

 **-¡No miento!**

 **-Sa-Sakura…-Hablo finalmente Hinata totalmente roja**

 **-¿Eh?-La miro Sakura seria-¿Qué sucede porque me miran así y porque me hablan así?-Dijo Sakura sobre saltada y poniéndose de pie ganándose la mirada de todos y más la de Sasuke**

 **-Sakura…-La sentó Tente jalándola del hombro-Anoche pasamos por tu cuarto…-Al decir eso Sakura se puso pálida y abrió los ojos como platos-Y ya sabrás que escuchamos frente…**

 **-*¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!* Yo-Yo… Sí pase la noche con él-Era lo único que quería y debería decir pues sentía la fuerte mirada de Sasuke sobre ella-M-Me tengo que ir, aun ando con dolor de cabeza, me iré a descansar**

 **Sakura se levanta y a hacerlo se topa con la fría mirada de Sasuke, ella se pone nerviosa y se va rápidamente de ahí, al hacerlo Sasuke se pone de pie**

 **-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?-Chillo la pelirroja que se encontraba a un lado de él y lo tomo de su brazo**

 **-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Karin…-Dijo y se deshizo de su agarre**

 **Sasuke iba decidido a la habitación de Sakura hasta que se topó con Naruto**

 **-¡Hey, hey!-Lo detuvo-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-¿Qué no es obvio?-Apunto con su mirada hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres**

 **-Sasuke son casi las 7, si vas no podrás salir de su habitación…-Le advirtió**

 **-Hmmp… Mejor para mí ¿No Naruto?**

 **-Baka… Debes de dejar este plan en el olvido, la lastimaras-Dijo Naruto con de tristeza**

 **-Ella… Es novia de mi hermano Naruto-Dijo serio como siempre**

 **-¡Con más razón Baka!-Le reprocho de inmediato**

 **-Hmp… No Naruto, ella volverá a ser mía…**


	12. Capitulo 12 Plan En Marcha

**¡Criaturas del Yisus!**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Espero que bien xD**

 **Quisiera saber que les parece el comportamiento de Sasuke, ¿Quién que cambie o no? Díganme yo escucho (Leo xD)**

 **Bueno a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**

 **Capítulo 12. Plan En Marcha.**

* * *

 **Sasuke deja solo a Naruto, se dirige asía la habitación de Sakura con cuidado de que nadie lo mirara y así fue nadie lo vio. Se dirigió asía una ventada y así entrar por la ventana de la recamara de Sakura, miro que esta estaba medio cerrada**

 **-*Hmmp… Eso es Sakura*-Dijo poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**

 **Entro silenciosamente y contemplo a Sakura dormida, vaya que tanto como despierta como dormida era hermosa. Su cabello corto estaba algo despeinado y en su rostro se formó una pequeña mueca, luego se formó una delicada sonrisa.**

 **-Sakura…-Le susurro Sasuke con cuidado de no despertarla-No sabes cuánto te amo…-Le acaricio su mejilla**

 **-Vamos Saí…-Se animó a sí mismo-Ella ama esas flores, ella no las va a tirar**

 **Miro como el mensajero tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Ino, estaba muy ansioso**

 **-Buenos días señorita-Le saludo el mensajero-¿Usted es Ino Yamanaka?-Miro un papelito**

 **-Sí, así es-Dijo algo extrañada**

 **-Le mandan esto-Miro a un lado de él**

 **Ino miro y era un enorme arreglo de rosas naranjas con blancas**

 **-Gra-Gracias…-Dijo Ino al mensajero y este se retiró-¿De quién será?-Se preguntó Ino algo pensativa**

 **Miro que el arreglo traía consigo una pequeña nota y la leyó**

 **-Espero que te gusten, las compre pensando en ti y en tu belleza Ino Yamanaka…-Leyó en voz alta Ino-*Ese estúpido de Kiba*-Se dijo sonriendo ampliamente y se llevó el arreglo a rastras a su habitación**

 **-Bien mi plan está funcionando, espero que no piense que fue el estúpido de su novio, a la otra la firmare con mi inicial-Se dijo tranquilamente Saí y se retiró de ahí.**

 **Saí iba tranquilamente caminando después de haber logrado su cometido pero algo le llamo la atención, era Naruto quien charlaba con una foto; Saí miro detalladamente aquella foto y era Hinata**

 **-Vamos Naruto tu puedes, solo se sinceró con ella y lo entenderá como siempre…-Se dijo así mismo el pelirrubio mirando la foto**

 **-¡Hey Naruto!-Le grito Sai y volteo**

 **-¿Qué sucede Sai?**

 **-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Sai lleno de curiosidad**

 **-Bueno…-Lo mira detenidamente-Mi plan para conquistar a Hinata…**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? Si no llevas ni un solo detalle o acaso tu… ¿Harás lo mismo que Sasuke?**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no estúpido!... Yo seré más directo y hablare con ella abiertamente**

 **Naruto estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a Hinata y ya si ella lo rechazaba iba a planear algo mucho mejor, tal vez haría lo mismo que hacia Sai y si ya eso tampoco, como último recurso, usaría el plan de Sasuke.**

 **-Pues más te vale apurarte…-Dijo Sai sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos**

 **-¿Eh?-Lo miro algo extrañado, giro su rostro hacia donde apuntaba Sai con la mirada y vio a Hinata salir de una de las aulas**

 **-Lo siento Sai, me tengo que ir-Dijo el pelirrubio escondiendo la foto de Hinata y salió corriendo del lugar**

 **Siguió a Hinata hasta las afueras del salón, miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que nadie se encontraba ahí, era la oportunidad perfecta para que este se le acercara y hablara con ella frente a frente.**

 **-Hinata…-Le dijo parándose detrás de ella**

 **-Na-Naruto-Kun…-Lo miro**

 **Naruto contemplo a la peliazul traía su pelo recogido en dos trenzas a su lado, la miraba sorprendida**

 **-¿Sorprendida Hinata-Chan?-Dijo acercándose a ella lentamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**

 **-Yo-Yo…-Jugaba con sus dedos-¿Qué necesitas Naruto-Kun?-Miro asía el suelo**

 **-Solo necesitaba un minuto de tu tiempo…**

 **-¿Dime?**

 **-Hinata-Chan…-Se acercó a ella y Hinata solamente retrocedía lentamente sin apartar la vista del suelo-Hinata-Chan-Dijo una vez más acariciando su mejilla-Yo…-Acorralo a Hinata tras topar con una pared**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Basta!-Puso su mano en su abdomen y lo alejo-No-No lo digas Naruto-Kun**

 **-Hinata-Chan…-Dijo Naruto sin importarle un verdadero comino lo que Hinata le hiciera o dijera-Yo te sigo queriendo, siempre te lleve en mi mente en mi corazón…**

 **Hinata simplemente se le quedo mirando completamente roja como un tomate**

 **-Entenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme, comprenderé que ya no me amas pero Hinata-Chan… Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, por favor dímelo y te juro que…**

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Lo abrazo fuertemente**

 **Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, sin decir nada, sin hablarle. Hinata se separó de él, ella llevaba una enorme sonrisa, algo que desconcertó totalmente a Naruto**

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Hinata tomo el rostro de Naruto de su quijada-Te amo Naruto-Kun-Dijo poniéndose totalmente roja**

 **-Hinata-Chan…**

 **Se oyeron pasos así ellos y luego un gran estruendo se escucho**

 **-Di-Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no-no es cierto Hinata-Chan…-Era Madara, sin querer había escuchado todo-Di-Dime que esto… Es-es una mentira…-Sus ojos se empezaron a poner rojos, rojos sangre**

 **-Madara…-Dijo furioso Naruto y llevando a Hinata detrás de él**

 **-Suelta A Hinata-Dijo Madara lleno de odio**

 **-¿O sino que Madara?-Dijo poniendo sus manos en puño**

 **Madara se acercó rápidamente a Hinata sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo**

 **-Hinata…-Dijo Madara con voz dura y sin siquiera mirándola a ella sino a Naruto-Dime una cosa solamente-Dirigió su mirada a ella-¿Lo sigues amando?**

 **-Madara… Yo…-En su rostro se miraba el temor, el dolor y la tristeza**

 **-¡Suéltala desgraciado!-Grito Naruto corriendo velozmente asía Madara**

 **Madara tumbo a Hinata para así luchar contra el pelirrubio, estos se agarraron a puñetazos, Hinata solamente los miraba horrorizada, no sabía qué hacer, de repente escucho pasos**

 **-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Se oyó un voz masculina**

 **-¡Uzumaki! ¡Uchiha!-Era la voz de Tsunade-¡Ahora mismo suéltense y a ambos los quiero ver en la dirección!-Les dijo poniendo autoridad**

 **Tanto como Naruto como Madara se separaron y se pusieron de pie, Madara miro a Naruto y se limpió con su manga la sangre que caía de su parpado abierto y Naruto se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido**

 **-¡¿No me escucharon?!-Volvió a gritarles Tsunade**

 **Hinata se puso de pie y miro al sujeto que había hablado primero era nada más y nada menos Jiraiya, uno de los que abrieron este internado, vaya que a ambos les iría mal si este tomabas cartas en el asunto**

 **-Hyüga…-Dijo Tsunade percatándose de su presencia-¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?-Dijo amenazadoramente**

 **-Tsunade…-La llamo Jiraiya-Esta podre chiquilla no tiene nada que ver con esos dos-La tomo de sus hombros-Ve a tu habitación**

 **Hinata obedeció y corrió asía su habitación, no quería que les pasara anda a Madara y mucho menos a Naruto y así que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era irse de ahí**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Tsunade ya después de que Hinata se le había perdido de la vista**

 **-Pues ¿Es que acaso no es obvio?-Tsunade lo miro extrañada-Ese par peleaba por ella, pero sus sentimientos son más que obvios…-Mira asía donde se había ido Hinata-Ella quiere a Naruto…**

 **-Tente, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo el pelinegro**

 **-¿De qué Neji?-Dijo Tente cortante con él**

 **-Sobre nosotros…-Dijo jalándola a un aula vacía**

 **-¡Oye!-Se soltó de su agarre-¿Qué demonios te pasa Neji?**

 **-Te lo dije… Necesito hablar contigo sobre…**

 **-¡Te escuche la primera vez! ¿Pero de qué? Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada**

 **-Te equivocas Tente-Se acerca a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla a la pared**

 **Neji pone su mano a un costado de ella y así poder evitar que saliera corriendo de ahí, Tente se pone sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía de Neji asía ella. Neji lo nota y por lo tanto se acerca peligrosamente al oído de ella**

 **-Te necesito Tente…-Le dijo con su voz seductora**

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-Dijo Tente estremeciéndose por completo**

 **-Lo que oíste…-Dijo besando su cuello lentamente**

 **Tente se dejó llevar por los suaves besos de Neji, grave error.**

 **Neji la cargo y la coloco en el escritorio y rápidamente se deshizo de su molesta y estorbosa ropa interior puesto que ella llevaba solamente una pequeña falda y la blusa del internado y sin más la penetro**

 **-¡Ahhg!-Soltó Neji al sentir el suave contacto de sus paredes vaginales con su miembro-T-Te extrañe de-demasiado cariño-Dijo y sin más la beso apasionadamente y la penetraba más a la misma vez**

 **-¡Ne-Neji!-Gritaba Tente más Neji tapo su boca con su mano**

 **-Si-Silencio… O nos es-escucharan-Dijo y la penetro más a fondo**

 **Con su mano libre desabotono la blusa de Tente y dejo al descubierto los pechos aun cubiertos de ella, como pudo quito su sostén y los contemplo, la pequeña sima de sus pechos estaba totalmente parados al parecer ella también lo había extrañado. Sin más tomo uno y con al otro le daba pequeños mordiscos haciendo gemir más y más a Tente**

 **-Ha-Hazme tuya Ne-Neji-Soltó en jadeo Tente**

 **Y como si esas fueron las palabras mágicas para él la penetro hasta se podía. Ambos llegaron al tal deseado orgasmo**

 **-Mierda-Dijo entre dientes Neji**

 **-¿Q-Qué su-sucede?-Dijo algo curiosa Tente**

 **-Nada…-La ayudo a ponerse de pie**

 **-No me mientas Ne-Neji-Dijo aun tratando de recuperar su aliento**

 **-Me vine…-Dijo serio y mirándola como se ponía su ropa interior**

 **-Lo sé…-Dijo tranquilamente**

 **-Pero no sabes en donde…-Desvió su mirada**

 **-Pues en el condón idiota**

 **-Ese es el problema… No use**

 **-Tsk…**


	13. Capitulo 13 Las cosas suceden

**¡Criaturitas del señor!**

 **He vuelto xD Espero de todo corazón que les esté agradando la historia XC**

 **Cuéntenme yo acepto cualquier crítica C:**

 **Bueno sin más distracciones los dejo leer**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13. Las Cosas Suceden Por Algo ¿No?**_

* * *

 **Ya había pasado una semana, pero esta semana se avecinada una gran tormenta para dos personas: Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **-Vaya que soy feliz…-Soltó Sai**

 **-Claro pues ya estas con Ino de nuevo estúpido-Dijo riendo Naruto**

 **-Tú no te quedas atrás Naruto…-Soltó serio Neji-Ya regresaste con mi prima ¿O no?**

 **-¡Eh! S-Sí, sí ya volvimos a ser novios…-Dijo Naruto algo nerviosamente**

 **-Tú también Neji, ¿O me vas a desmentir que no andas con Tente una vez más?-Le contesto Sai**

 **-Tsk… Eso a ti no te importa estúpido-Y salió de la habitación**

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Neji?-Dijo Sasuke apenas entrando a la habitación de Sai**

 **-Nada pues que se acaba de enterar de que será papá…-Dijo muy tranquilamente Naruto**

 **-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo baka?**

 **-Pues si… Yo no fui el idiota que penetro a Tente, la lleno de él por completo más de una vez y aun sabiendo que no uso condón-Se puso de pie Naruto y tomo un poco de agua**

 **-Pero lo aras con Hinata…-Dijo Sai muy quitando de la pena**

 **-Tsk…-Naruto escupió el agua que tomaba**

 **Sasuke y Sai empiezan a reír a carcajadas**

 **-Tranquilo baka… Solo bromeaba-Le dijo Sasuke aguantando la risa**

 **-Tranquilo baka… ja, ja, ja-Dijo Naruto imitando la voz de Sasuke-Y tú… ¿Cómo vas con Sakura?-Dijo poniéndose serio**

 **-Eso… Se está saliendo de mi control-Dijo igual de serio y tomando asiento en el suelo**

 **-¿Por qué Sasuke?-Dijo Sai igual de serio que ambos**

 **-Yo se mi cuento…Los veo en clases-Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación-*Así como demonios conseguiré que Sakura me haga caso si solo nos vemos para hacer el amor o terminar más peleados…*-Se dijo así mismo Sasuke**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Lo llamo una voz tan familiar para el pelinegro, era Itachi-Hasta que te encuentro, carajo…-Tomo una bocanada de aire-Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio y nadie me daba razones de ti**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Sasuke sumamente frio con su hermano-¡Habla de una buena vez Itachi! No tengo tu tiempo-Sigue su camino, noto las enormes zancadas que daba Itachi**

 **-Solo quería…-Se puso a su nivel y trataba de caminar rápido-Solo quería recordarte sobre la cena…**

 **-¿Qué cena?**

 **-¡Carajo Sasuke! ¿No me digas que se te olvido?**

 **-Hmp… Se me ha olvidado, ¿Es en la que al fin me presentaras a la que te estas cogiendo o me equivoco?-Dijo Sasuke con algo de furia en su noto, paro para recibir su respuesta**

 **Itachi solo lo miro serio pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Sakura no había podido acostarse con los dos ¿O sí? Ella no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa…**

 **-*¡Felicidades Sasuke! Ya tienes otra cosa en mente que no podrás averiguar por si solo*-**

 **-Sí, esa cena…-Dijo finalmente Itachi-Te quiero ver ahí a las 10:30…-Dijo serio**

 **Solamente dijo eso Itachi y le dio la espalda a su pequeño hermano quien lo miraba sin una sola expresión en su rostro, como odiaba que Sasuke fuera así, pero no podía hacer nada**

 **-Tal vez…-Se ganó la mirada de su hermano una vez más-En algún tiempo tu maldito carácter se vaya….**

 **-¿Cómo podía irse?-Dijo lleno de curiosidad Sasuke**

 **-Buscando a quien cogértela y sin que te ate a un compromiso…**

 **-Hmmp…-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Vaya que no me conoces querido hermano mayor… Yo… Ya tengo eso en mi vida**

 **-¿De qué demonios hablas Sasuke?-Lo miro completamente lleno de angustia**

 **-Yo se me mi cuento, si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver cómo me vestiré para tu tan anhelada cena Itachi**

 **Sasuke retomo su camino muy quitado de la pena, ya se le había hecho costumbre, a lo lejos escucho una vez más la voz de su hermano**

 **-No te reconozco Sasuke….**

 **Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar**

 **Cierta hermosa joven se alistaba para al fin poner su bello vestido azul cielo, pero algo la desconcertó, un ruido por la ventana. Estaba decidida a no tomarle importancia alguna pero cuando lo vio ahí parado frente a la ventana, este tomo completamente su atención. Llevaba un elegante traje negro y una camisa del mismo color, parecía que fuera un funeral, el perfume de él llego hasta su fosas nasales, después de olerlo un poco por el aire tomo conciencia de su presencia**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-Dijo alarmada**

 **-Mira que tenemos aquí-Dijo el pelinegro con algo de picardía en su voz**

 **Sakura se dio cuenta de que la miraba de pies a cabeza sin perder ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo, su miraba parecía navajas filosas que la dejaban completamente desnuda ante él, una corriente fría llego a tocar su cuerpo y Sakura cayó en cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda enfrente de Sasuke quien no dejaba de verla**

 **-Yo venía a desearte lo mejor con tu prometido y tú me regalas esa hermosa sorpresa Sakura…-Dijo sin dejar de mirarla-Sola, en tu bello cuarto, con una hermosa playera que en un pasado fue mía…-Se acercó más a ella con pasos firmes-Me gustaría descubrir que debajo de ella solo llevaras tus bragas Sakura…**

 **-¡No te acerques más!-Dijo Sakura caminado de reversa-¿Co-Como sabes lo del compromiso?-Dijo algo nerviosa, sus manos no dejaban de temblar**

 **-Todo el mundo hablo de ello, una cena de tres… Tu prometido, su hermano menor y… Tú-Se acercó más a ella**

 **Sakura no podía evitarlo, quería sentirse suya una vez más, una última vez antes de contraer matrimonio con Itachi pero… No podía permitirle a Sasuke más**

 **-A-Are lo que me pidas Sasuke…**

 **-¿Me obedecerás en todo Sakura?-Se acercó más a ella**

 **-S-Sí… Pero con una condición…-Puso sus manos enfrente de ella para evitar que Sasuke avanzara**

 **-¿Dime?-Se apartó de sus manos y miro el bello vestido azul en el respaldo de su silla y soltó un leve suspiro**

 **-Que esta sea la última vez que lo aras…-Dicho eso gano completamente la mirada de Sasuke-Yo… Yo me casare Sasuke y eso no va a cambiar…**

 **-De acuerdo-Una hermosa pero diabólica sonrisa se formó en su rostro**

 **Sin más preámbulos el saco de Sasuke salió volando al igual que su camisa, se aproximó tan rápido como pudo a Sakura y la empezó a besar apasionadamente y se alejó de ella para luego besarle el cuello**

 **-Después de la cena entenderás el motivo del porque he aceptado Sakura-Le susurro sensualmente en su oído**

 **Sasuke tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura y la llevo a la cama, la sentó y él se incoó. Beso delicadamente la pierna derecha de la pelirosa haciendo que esta soltara pequeños suspiros**

 **-¿Me abres las piernas?-Dijo Sasuke mirándola con una ceja levantada**

 **Sakura obedeció y sin más Sasuke empezó a subir sus pesos a su parte intima, Sakura sin aguantar más soltaba pequeños gemidos; sentía la mano de Sasuke como bajaba sus bragas sin siquiera dejar de besar su parte, vio como salió volando. Sasuke se puso de pie y la contemplo un momento**

 **-Esta noche serás solamente mía Sakura…**

 **Y sin más su pantalón bajo junto con su bóxer y dejo ver su miembro completamente erecto y listo para llenar a Sakura completamente y asía fue tan rápido como pudo se acomodó entre ella y sin más la penetro. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y precisas, hizo soltar enormes gritos de placer a Sakura y eso lo excitaba más**

 **-Sa-Sasuke…-Gimió Sakura-Solamente soy tuya…-Dijo sin más**

 **-¿Q-Qué dices?-Dijo Sasuke bajando la fuerza de sus caderas**

 **-Que… Que solamente… Tú me has tocado… Ni Itachi le he permitido tocarme así**

 **Vaya que esas hermosas palabras quería escuchar, no las esperaba en ese momento pero como le tranquilizaba escuchar eso, solo un poco pues al fin y al cabo sabía perfectamente que acostarse con su futura cuñada era algo de por si malo y más planear llenarla de él y que ella quedara embarazada.**

 **-Sakura…-No escucho las voces de su cabeza que lo llenaban de dudas y comenzó a embestirla una vez más duro-Quiero venirme dentro de ti…-Dijo sin temor alguno a lo que la pelirosa le dijera**

 **-Ni… Se te ocurra Sasuke…-Soltó un suspiro-Se muy bien que no traes condón…-Soltó otro suspiro, vaya que le encantaba sentirlo**

 **-Lo siento…-Dijo Sasuke soltando un pequeño suspiro-Demasiado tarde**

 **Sakura pudo sentir algo cálido dentro de ella y que resbalaba por sus glúteos hasta caer a la sabana**

 **-¡Maldición Sasuke!-Soltó Sakura**

 **Se puso de pie y salió corriendo asía el baño. Salió después de un momento y miro a Sasuke vistiéndose**

 **-Lo siento…-Se disculpó Sasuke-Me tengo que retirar tengo un compromiso en unos minutos, te deje algo en tu mesa de noche**

 **Y sin mirarla se dirigió asía la ventana y salto. Sakura no le dio importancia y fue directamente a la mesa y miro una pequeña nota:**

 **Es una pastilla anticonceptiva, espero que consigas más pues debes de tomarla por varios días para que no salga mal las cosas.**

 **Sin pensarlo más de una vez fue y la tomo, en unos días era su día libre así que provecharía para ir a un ginecólogo, por el momento el único problema ahora era alistarse y parecer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.**

 **-Llegando tarde como siempre ¿Eh?**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que solamente era "Familiar" esto**

 **-Lo sé Sasuke, eso pensaba yo, pero ya Sabes cómo es Itachi que cambia las cosas a último momento-Dijo algo cansado Jugo**

 **-Hmmp… ¿Solo a ti te invito?**

 **-No, a varios de nuestra clase y aun que otra muchachita de tu edad, supongo que amigas de su prometida**

 **-¿Ella ya llego?**

 **-¿Preocupado Sasuke?-Dijo una voz detrás de él**

 **-Para nada, solo quiero saber con quién se casara mi hermano Suigetsu**

 **Dicho eso tomo una copa de vino que le ofrecía un mesero y se dirigió asía aquel enorme salón.**


	14. Capitulo 14 Desgracia tras desgracia

**He vuelto con más xD**

 **Espero y me sigan apoyando criaturas del Yisus x3**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14. Desgracia Tras Desgracia…**_

* * *

 **Sasuke entro al enorme salón decorado con listones sobre el techo con lámparas al terminar estos, flores decorando las mesas que estaban con hermosos manteles largos color rosa pastel y blanco. A lo lejos miro a Itachi con una hermosa muchacha a su lado, cabello rosa, vestido azul algo escotado por la parte de atrás y seguramente también por la parte de enfrente**

 **-*¡Maldición!*-Se dijo así mismo Sasuke rezando para que su queridísimo hermano no lo viera en ese preciso momento**

 **-¡Sasuke, hermano!-Era la voz de Itachi**

 **-*¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!*-Camino asía la salida lo más rápido que pudo**

 **-¡Hey, te estoy hablando Sasuke!-Le dijo Itachi tomándolo de la muñeca-¿A dónde ibas?-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Iba a fumar… Sabes que odio los lugares con demasiada gente…-Mintió y deshizo el agarre de Itachi**

 **-¿De cuándo acá fumas?-Alzo una ceja delicadamente**

 **-Desde que me largue de este maldito internado y regrese a el-Dijo Sasuke más alterado**

 **-De acuerdo…-Soltó un suspiro-Acompáñame, necesito presentarte a alguien muy importante…**

 **Itachi giro y empezó a caminar asía cierto lugar, logro mirar a Sakura parada jugando con una copa de vino. Vaya que se veía hermosa ahí parada, como desearía Sasuke que al que estuviera esperando sea a él y no a su estúpido hermano. Contemplo mejor su vestido, do pequeñas tiritas sujetaban el hermoso vestido y como se lo suponía llevaba un escote corazón dejando a la vista sus bien formados pechos plancos, el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, el vestido parecía de seda, con cada paso que daba Sakura se veía espectacular. Caminaba asía donde estaba Itachi, en su rostro se veía algo de curiosidad y temor y era probable que la razón era de que Sasuke estaba al lado de su prometido.**

 **-Sakura…-Le extendió la mano Itachi para ayudarla a bajar los escalones-Te quiero presentar a mi hermano, él es…**

 **-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-Lo interrumpió-El hermano menor de tu prometido-Le regalo una enorme sonrisa**

 **Sakura lo miro atónita y él le extendió la mano para saludarlo educadamente y para que Itachi no sospechara nada**

 **-S-Sakura Haruno… Novia de tu hermano…-Le correspondió el saludo Sasuke y apretó algo fuerte su mano**

 **-Prometida Sakura, prometida-Le sonrió ampliamente Itachi**

 **La fiesta dio inicio, Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de enzima de Sakura quien estaba con sus amigas o sino con Itachi, ya había rechazado a varias muchachas que no estaban nada mal pero él solamente deseaba a Sakura entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se estremece bajo él, cuando la hacía suya con tanta pasión… La quería a ella y solo a ella.**

 **-Vamos frente…-Le decía Ino-¿Qué traes?**

 **-¿Es feo el hermano de Itachi?-Cuestiono Tente-O ¿Te hizo algo?**

 **-N-No… N-No es eso…-Informo Sakura a sus amigas**

 **-Entonces sonríe Sakura…-La animo Hinata y le regalo una tierna sonrisa-Te vez muy linda**

 **-G-Gracias Hinata-Se sonrojo un poco**

 **-¡A mí no me engañas frente!-Dijo sobresaltada Ino poniendo sus ambas manos en sus caderas-Ven para acá-Jalo a Sakura de su muñeca**

 **Ambas salieron al hermoso jardín que había detrás del salón, era muy grande. Se sentaron en la banca más alejada de la entrada. Sakura se sentó y al hacerlo soltó un pequeño suspiro**

 **-Vamos Sakura… Dime ¿Qué sucede?-Cambio su tono de voz-¿Te agredió el hermano de Itachi?**

 **-¡No, no, no, no!-Movió su cabeza en signo de negación junto con sus manos-Nada de eso Ino**

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-Dijo ya algo de preocupada y se le notaba en su rostro**

 **-Es que…-Lo pensó muy bien, soltó otro pequeño suspiro-Yo… Ya conocía al hermano de Itachi**

 **Ya estaba decidida, le diría todo a su mejor amiga y si ella no lo comprendía lo entendería perfectamente**

 **-Y… ¿De quién se trata?-Dijo Ino llena de curiosidad**

 **-Se trata de… De Sasuke…-Soltó finalmente**

 **-¿Q-Qué?-Se levantó Ino algo confundida-¿Estás jugando conmigo?**

 **-N-No Ino…-Agacho su rostro y miro sus nerviosas manos**

 **Lo primero ya estaba dicho, solo faltaba decirle otras cosas más**

 **-Pero…-Dijo Sakura-No es solo eso lo que me afecta…-Lo dijo con su voz algo entre cortada**

 **-¿De qué hablas Sakura?-La miro detenidamente**

 **-Lo que pasa es que…**

 **-No te detengas dímelo por favor-Le ordeno a Sakura**

 **-Es que… Desde el primer día que llego él…**

 **-¿Qué paso Sakura?**

 **-Hicimos el amor…**

 **-¡Sakura!-Dijo algo asombrada Ino**

 **-Sé que hice mal… Pero ya no sé qué hacer Itachi tarde o temprano lo sabrá de mí o del mismo Sasuke-Dijo algo sobresaltada Sakura**

 **-Cálmate Sakura… Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, te entregaste a él porque lo amas y todas nosotras lo sabíamos, tendrás que decirle la verdad a Itachi, decirle que en realidad no te quieres casar con él y que con el que quieres es a Sasuke y sino le dices tú se lo dire yo y adiós con esta ridícula fiesta que…**

 **-¡No Ino! Jamás, por favor…-Sakura soltó el llanto-Si te dije esto era para que me aconsejaras, yo… Yo se lo dire, pero no ahora, no donde hay mucha gente que está feliz por su compromiso**

 **-De acuerdo….-Giro los ojos**

 **Ino se sentó a un lado de Sakura, la abrazo fuertemente. Ella de algún modo la entendía pues ella había vivido casi la misma situación con Kiba que lo dejo por Sai y es que en el corazón no se manda u Sakura había acelerado todo el proceso**

 **-Te entiendo frente-Le dijo sin romper el abrazo-Tú y Itachi casi no sé conocieron y salieron muy poco, en cambio… Con Sasuke lo conociste perfectamente y tú y él nunca se dejaron de amar…**

 **Sakura no dijo nada, se separó de su amiga y se limpió las lágrimas. Después de un rato ambas volvieron a entrar, al hacerlo se toparon con Sasuke, este la miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos**

 **-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo Sasuke con voz fría**

 **-Yo…**

 **-¡Sakura mi amor!-Era Itachi-Te estaba buscando, ¿Estas bien?**

 **-Sí, si… Estoy bien-Dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada-Solo estoy cansada**

 **-Bueno, espérame un momento, iré a despedirme y regreso para llevarte hasta tu habitación-Se retiró Itachi de inmediato**

 **-A mí no me engañas Sakura-Volvió a hablar Sasuke con la misma voz-Sé que estabas llorando-La acorralo para que nadie los viera-¿Me dirás por qué?**

 **-Por favor Sasuke…-Dijo en tono cansado-Es verdad, solo es cansancio**

 **-Hmmp… No te creo Sakura, te conozco perfectamente… Dile a mi queridísimo hermano que te iras sola-Le ordeno Sasuke**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Pero nada, seré yo quien te lleve, te espero afuera y no quiero que tardes-Le ordeno algo frio y sin más se fue**

 **Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro y se fue a buscar a Itachi, lo encontró en tan solo pocos minutos, estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros de clases y uno que otra persona algo mayores**

 **-Itachi…-Lo llamo-Me tengo que ir**

 **-Espérame Sakura, solo hablo con mis familiares y nos vamos**

 **-No, me iré con Ino, no se siente nada bien-Mintió por su propio bien**

 **-De acuerdo, con cuidado**

 **Solo dijo eso y se volvió a sus amigos y a los que eran su familia. Vaya que Itachi eran tan diferente a Sasuke, eso era algo desagradable para ella. Se fue así a la salida y ahí miro parado a Sasuke, estaba con una mano recargada en la pared y la mirada agachada**

 **-Tardaste-Dijo serio**

 **-L-Lo siento, no encontraba a Itachi-Agacho la mirada-¿Nos vamos?**

 **Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura, ella lo miro y Sasuke subió su mano libre asía su mejilla, la acaricio suavemente**

 **-Serás una buena esposa-Dijo Sasuke con voz baja**

 **-S-Sasuke…-Las lágrimas salieron si poderlas controlar**

 **Sasuke la miro y sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, acerco su rostro y le dio un beso tierno, se separó de ella lentamente y sin dejar de verla, le limpio las lágrimas que recorrían hasta sus mejillas**

 **-Te llevare a tu cuarto y así podrás descansar**

 **Sakura simplemente asintió y camino a lado de Sasuke silenciosamente, el aire se sentía pesado y luego sintió la fría mano de Sasuke tomando la suya y todo cambio, el aire era más liviano y sentía una hermosa sensación al tener un pequeño contacto con su piel pálida**

 **Sasuke después de dejar a Sakura se fue a su habitación, estaba a punto de llegar pero al dar vuelta asía su pasillo se topó con Sai, Naruto y Neji**

 **-Hasta que llegas Dobe-Le reclamo Naruto**

 **-Te hemos esperando desde que te desapareciste de la fiesta de compromiso de Itachi**

 **-Lo siento, no pensé que me estarían esperando-Dijo frio como siempre**

 **-Veo que la noticia te pego duro Sasuke-Dijo Neji**

 **-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke abrir su habitación**

 **-¿No es obvio Naruto? Sakura se va a casar con el estúpido de mi hermano y si me disculpan iré a descansar**

 **-Sasuke…-Lo llamo Naruto una vez más-Creo que deberías de dejar en paz a Sakura, pues ella ya decidió y no te eligió a ti sino a tu hermano**

 **-Eso nunca Naruto…-Y sin más cerró la puerta de tras de él sumamente enojado con el comentario de Naruto**

 **A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó gracias a el insistente sonido de la puerta, alguien la tocaba con desesperación, no dijo nada y solamente se dirigió asía ella, la abrió lentamente y miro a Itachi**

 **-¡Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-Le dijo Itachi con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-¿Sabes qué hora son Itachi?-Le dijo algo enojada**

 **-Si, son las 6:30 am-Le dio un tierno beso y sin pedir permiso paso asía la habitación de Sakura**

 **-Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor y aún tengo algo de sueño, ¿Podrías venir más tarde?-Le dijo sin cerrar la puerta y mirando a Itachi algo disgustada**

 **-Lo siento Sakura, solo quería saber si estabas bien**

 **-Pues ya viste que sí-Le dijo seria**

 **-Bueno, me voy, tengo que hacer varias cosas, te veo en la noche…-Le iba a dar un beso en la boca pero Sakura se ha parto**

 **-De acuerdo, hasta la noche-Itachi le dio un beso en la mejilla**

 **Itachi salió de su habitación y cerro detrás de él la puerta**

 **-¡Maldición hace mucho calor!-Dijo Sakura echándose aire con su mano-Tomare un baño ya que alguien me despertó**

 **Se dirigió hacia su baño, se quitó la ropa y abrió las llaves dejando caer el agua fría a la tina, se quitó la ropa y se adentró a la fría agua. Después de un momento salió, era sábado por la mañana así que no habría clases así que solamente se puso su sostén de encaje negro y un pequeño short color rojo, de la nada escucha un pequeño ruido en su habitación, salió rápidamente y miro a un pelinegro parado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella**

 **-¿Qué ha-haces aquí S-Sasuke?-Dijo Sakura tapándose sus pechos con la toalla pues Sasuke se le había quedado viendo directamente ahí**

 **-Nada…-Aparto su mirada rápidamente, le dio la espalda un momento**

 **Se acercó hacía uno de los cajones que tenía Sakura llena de ropa, lo abrió y saco una blusa de tirantes color blanca como la nieve, se acercó a ella y se la ofreció**

 **-Toma…-Se la dio en sus manos ya que Sakura no reaccionaba-No he venido para eso Sakura…-Soltó en tono serio y se retiró de su lado y le dio la espalda para que se cambiara-No aun…-Soltó Sasuke para así mismo**

 **-Listo…-Le dijo Sakura ya con la blusa puesta-¿A qué venias Sasuke?-Le dijo en tono serio**

 **-Solo venia de visita-Se volteó y le regalo una enorme sonrisa**

 **-No te creo… ¿A qué venias Uchiha?-Le soltó Sakura algo molesta**

 **-¿Uchiha?-Dijo Sasuke mirándola algo sorprendido y con una ceja alzada**

 **-Sí, Uchiha… Tú… Serás mí cuñado así que tendré y tú…-Le apunto-Tendrás que llamarme y mirarme con respeto ¿Entendido U-C-H-I-H-A?**

 **-Jemmp…-Le quito la vista de enzima-No te veo como mi cuñada mi querida Sakura…-Se le acerco lentamente aun sin mirarla-Te veo como mía… Solo mía**

 **Al momento de decir eso la miro directamente a los ojos, Sakura noto algo distinto en sus ojos, estos no eran color negro, eran rojos sangre y la miraban a ella, casi desnudándola completamente. No se dio cuenta ni cuando Sasuke estaba enfrente de ella tomándola por la cintura**

 **-Eres solamente mía Sakura, solamente mía-Le dijo con algo de lujuria**


	15. Capitulo 15 Sucesos Importantes

**He vuelto xD**

 **Lamento la tardanza criaturas del yisus, pero ya he conseguido Internet x3 La verdad si se me dificultaba mucho ir cada vez al cyber y me gastaba casi $100 pesos en el y así que anime a una vecina a que me pasara su contraseña y colgarme en ella pero calcule mal y no llega del todo a mi casa, así que me tienen en la cochera esperando a que agarrara xD**

 **Bueno, bueno sin más aqui les dejo los capítulos a los que le he podido avanzar que son todos xD**

 **En un momento los subire**

 **A leer se ha dicho x3**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15. Suceso Importante**_

* * *

 **-Eres solamente mía Sakura, solamente mía-Le dijo con algo de lujuria**

 **Sin más Sasuke la cargo y empezó a besarla lentamente y luego como si él la hubiera necesitado hace mucho tiempo y era así ¿No? Él la necesitaba, la necesitaba a su lado para ser feliz**

 **-Lo siento Sakura-Le dijo mientras cuidadosamente la recostaba en su cama poniendo una mano en su nuca para evitar que callera a ella fuertemente-No debí… No debo hacerte esto**

 **Sin siquiera darse cuenta Sakura se encontraba ya sin su blusa, Sasuke miro por todos lados y la miro tirada a unos centímetros de ellos y luego su miraba se dirigió a la de ella**

 **-Sasuke… Tus ojos…-Dijo Sakura con algo de temor en su voz**

 **-Sakura…-La llamo, al parecer él no la había escuchado-Cuando te vi por primera vez yo… No supe cómo decirte lo que sentía por ti, jamás pensé que compartiríamos el mismo sentimiento, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya no me importaba si tú sentías algo por mí o no y luego vino la oportunidad, la pijamada y… Yo la aproveche y te dije lo que sentía y luego te deje, estoy siendo castigado por eso…**

 **-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?-Le dijo Sakura ya algo asustada por la actitud del pelinegro-¿Hay malas noticias? ¿Estado todo, están todos bien?**

 **-No es malo-Dijo Sasuke-Y no son noticias. Es lo opuesto a una noticia. Es algo que siempre he sabido, y tú… Probablemente también sabes. Dios sabes que lo he ocultado tanto-Sus ojos escanearon su rostro, lentamente, como si quisiera memorizarlo-Lo que ha pasado-Dijo él, y vaciló-Es que me he dado cuenta de algo**

 **-Sasuke…-Susurró Sakura de repente y por alguna razón que no pudo identificar, tenía miedo de lo que él le dijera-Sasuke, no tienes que…**

 **-Estaba intentando irme lejos… Algún sitio-Continuo Sasuke-Pero seguía dirigiéndome hacia aquí. No podía parar, no podía parar de pensar. En la primera vez que te vi y como después de eso, después de irme del internado no podía olvidarte. Quería, pero no podía detenerme a mí mismo. Obligue a mi corazón a hacerlo, pero él quería regresar y encontrarte y traerte hasta mí y así fue, regrese, hice lo imposible por volver pero cuando regrese te vi con él. Un día fueron a una cafetería, cuando te vi sentada en ese sofá con Itachi, incluso entonces eso me hizo sentirme mal… Yo debería haber sido el que estuviera sentado contigo. El que te hiciera reír así. No podía deshacerme de esa sensación. Que debía haber sido yo. Y cuanto más conocía a la nueva Sakura, más lo sentía… Nunca había estado así antes. Siempre que había querido a una chica, después de llegar a conocerla ya no la quería, pero contigo el sentimiento sólo se hacía más y más fuerte hasta esa noche cuando te hice mía, empecé a darme cuenta de que estaba locamente obsesionado contigo, con tu sabor, con tu calor, tu ternura que emendas aun sin siquiera saberlo. Tú eras alguna parte de mí que había perdido y que ni siquiera sabía que me faltaba hasta que te vi de nuevo…. Que la razón por la que te perdí era porque estabas destinada a mi hermano, pensé que parecía algún tipo de broma cósmica. Como si dios estuviera escupiendo sobre mí. Ni siquiera sé por qué… Por pensar que realmente podía conseguir tenerte, que merecía algo asó, ser así de feliz. No podía imaginar qué era lo que había hecho para que estuviera siendo castigado tan brutalmente**

 **-Si tú estás siendo castigado-Dijo Sakura-Entonces, yo también. Porque todas esas cosas que sentiste, yo también las sentí, pero no podemos, Sasuke… Tenemos que parar de sentir de esta manera, porque es nuestra única oportunidad.**

 **Al escuchar eso Sasuke se tensó más de lo que ya estaba**

 **-¿Nuestra única oportunidad de qué Sakura?**

 **-De estar juntos de alguna manera. Porque si no nunca podremos estar cerca el uno del otro, ni siquiera en la misma habitación, y yo no podría soportar eso. Prefiero tenerte en mi vida aunque sea como mi cuñado a no tenerte en absoluto…**

 **-¿Y se supone que yo debo sentarme mientras tu sales con mi hermano, te enamoras de él, te casa?-Su voz se tensó más-Y mientras tanto, yo me moriré un poquito más cada día, mirando.**

 **-No, para ese entonces no te importará Sasuke-Dijo ella preguntándose si llegaría ese día**

 **Ella no había pensado tanto en el futuro como él, y cuando intentó imaginarlo enamorado de otra persona, casado con otra, no pudo ni siquiera imaginarlo, no podía imaginar nada más que un negro túnel**

 **-Por favor Sasuke, si solo fingimos…**

 **-No hay nada que fingir-Dijo él con absoluta claridad-Te amo Sakura, y te amaré hasta que me muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también y si hay más… También, te amaré las veces que sean posibles**

 **Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras de Sasuke, no sabía que decirle, lo que él le había dicho era lo que realmente sentía Sasuke… ¿O era mentira? ¿Solo decía eso para tenerla, para hacerla suya una vez más? No, él no era así, él siempre hablaba con la verdad**

 **-Me tengo que ir…-Dijo Sasuke con su voz fría y tocando con su mano fría la mejilla de Sakura-No debería de estar aquí, menos siendo la prometida de mi hermano-Se levantó tratando de no aplastar a Sakura**

 **Ella solamente lo miraba como se ponía de pie y recuperaba su cordura, pero ella no, ella de alguna extraña razón… Lo quería, lo deseaba, si esa era la última vez en que ambos estarían solos en una habitación, ella quería estar debajo de él, que él la hiciera por última vez suya, que la llevara al cielo**

 **-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y se dirigió asía él**

 **Lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo con fuerza a su cama y como pudo se deshizo de la estúpida camisa que llevaba puesta el pelinegro**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo algo asombrado Sasuke-¿Q-Qué haces?**

 **-¿No es obvio Sasuke Uchiha?-Le contesto Sakura mientras besaba su cuello y luego lentamente empezó a subir asía sus labios**

 **Al llegar a ellos esta los beso con lujuria, lo necesitaba, ahora. Sasuke dio un giro inesperado para la pelirosa, ahora ella se encontraba debajo de él**

 **-No… No podemos Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke entre jadeos-Eres la… La prometida de mi hermano**

 **-¿Acaso eso te importo cuando me hiciste tuya por primera vez Uchiha?-Le contesto Sakura en el mismo tono que antes-En ese momento solamente era su novia, algo informal… Pero ahora…-Le beso el cuello y sintió como se estremecía Sasuke-Soy su prometida, tu futura cuñada**

 **-Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Maldijo Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, en cierto modo ella tenía toda la razón-No lo are, te dejare libre de tu castigo, yo tomare el riesgo por ambos, Sakura… Tu saldrás libre de esto, te lo juro**

 **-¿No has entendido Uchiha?-Le dijo Sakura empujándolo a un lado de la cama y poniéndose arriba de él sin despegarse de su rostro-¿Acaso no me explico bien?-Sakura se sentó y empezó a jugar con las tiritas de sus sostén, comenzó a bajarlas poco a poco**

 **-¿Estás haciendo que me vuelva loco, que te dese más y más? ¿Qué te quiera en mi cama todas las noches sin importarme que le veamos la cara a Itachi?-Dijo Sasuke con algo de seriedad, Sakura solamente soltó una pequeña risa-Pues bien…-Sasuke se sentó sin quitar a Sakura encima de él-Vas por buen camino cariño-Y le planto un beso apasionado**

 **Y sin más llevo sus manos al sostén dejando libre los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Sakura, los contemplo un momento y luego no se resistió más y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente**

 **-A la mierda mi hermano…-Dijo Sasuke y acostó a Sakura-Te are mía las veces que sean necesarias**

 **-Te vas a casar dentro de poco y tu ¿piensas en fiestas?-Dijo la pelirrubia algo exaltada asía la conducta de su amiga**

 **-Así es…-Le contesto la pelimarrón algo calmada-No voy a hacer nada malo, solo iré a divertirme mientras pueda Ino**

 **-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Absolutamente no Tente!-La miro directamente a los ojos-Tu…-La apunto-Estas esperando un hijo y te casaras con el padre de ese bebé y no cualquier padre… Es Neji Hyüga, el muchacho que todo el colegio respeta-Le dijo amenazadoramente Ino**

 **-Si… Neji se llegara a enterar no te lo perdonaría Tente…-Dijo Hinata defendiendo la honra de su apellido y el de su primo-Mejor quédate con nosotras y hacemos una pequeña despedida con tus mejores amigas…**

 **-Que somos nosotras Tente-Termino la frase Ino**

 **-Ash… Pues que me queda-Rodo los ojos Tente-Todo sea por este mocoso que llevo**

 **-¡Tente!-Dijo algo asombrada Hinata asía como ella tratada a su pequeño bebé que aún no se le notaba**

 **-¿Qué?-Dijo fríamente-Yo no tenía planeado embarazarme a esta edad y muchos menos casarme y formar una familia, yo quería ser libre como las aves o… Cualquier cosa menos esto, cualquier cosa que vivir esta vida….-Se apuntó así misma Tente**

 **-Pero desafortunadamente lo estás viviendo Tente-Se escuchó una fría voz provenir de la puerta y de la nada se abrió dejando ver al dueño de la voz**

 **-Neji…-Dijo asombrada Hinata, que de inmediato miro a Tente quien estaba totalmente seria**

 **-Déjenme a solas con ella-Le ordeno Neji fríamente a Hinata y a Ino, ambas obedecieron**

 **Al momento en que Hinata paso a un lado de Neji pudo notar que este llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo de flores, tal vez para Tente, su prometida; pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión al haber escuchado las palabras de Tente asía la vida que le esperaba estando embarazada y casada a tan corta edad. Después que ambas amigas de Tente desaparecieron de la vista de Neji, este tomo las flores aun estando detrás de su espalda y decidió entrar sin siquiera preguntar si podía, dejo el enorme ramo de flores en el tocador de Tente y la miro**

 **-¿Son para mí?-Dijo Tente mirando el ramo-Son hermosas Neji-Dijo con algo de… Pena**

 **-Sí, lo son-Le contesto aun sin dejarla de mirar-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, supongo-Acacho la mirada**

 **-Solo venia para ver si necesitabas algo…-Miro su vientre-Por lo de tu embarazo digo, esta semana estaré algo ocupado y no poder estar al pendiente de ti, te pondré un chofer para que te lleve a donde quieras**

 **-¿A dónde se supone que deba de ir?-Dijo algo enojada Tente**

 **-No sé… En un par de semanas nos casaremos, será mejor que vayas preparando no sé, las invitaciones, el salón… No sé, lo que te haga falta**

 **-No me hace falta nada….-Le contesto Tente ya algo calmada, miro sobre su hombro y vio una caja color rosa pastel con un gran moño rojo sujetándola-Ya me entregaron las invitaciones-Le dijo algo entre alegrada y aliviada**

 **-¿Puedo verlas?-Le dijo Neji mientras tomaba asiendo en la cama**

 **Tente solamente asintió y fue directo donde se encontraba la caja, la tomo entre sus manos y fue asía Neji, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él cuando de la nada unas enormes ganas de vomitar lleno su boca, pero las contuvo, ya se había acostumbrado a ellas**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-Oyó la dura voz de Neji a un lado de ella**

 **Fue cuando Tente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el suelo sentada sobre sus piernas y la caja la sostenían ambos, Neji puso su mano encima de la de ella, era una hermosa sensación la que invadió a Tente, con el simple toque de él ella podría hasta hacerse gelatina en sus brazos**

 **-¿Estas bien Tente?-Volvió a preguntar Neji, esta vez en su tono había algo de preocupación**

 **-Sí, estoy bien. Es normal la sensación de vómito y mareos por el embarazo-Dijo Tente algo apenada**

 **Neji se puso de pie y cargo en sus brazos a su prometida, la dejo con delicadeza en la cama**

 **-Bien…-Se alejó un poco como si él la fuera a lastimar-Me encantaría ver las invitaciones**

 **Tente deshizo el moño y abrió la caja dejando a la vista las invitaciones para su boda con Neji**

 **-Son sencillas, pero para mí están muy lindas-Le confeso Tente**

 **-Si a ti te gustan está bien-Dijo Neji dejando una de las incitaciones que había tomado para observarla mejor**

 **-Me gustaría saber si te gustaron Neji-Este la miro y le sonrió**

 **-¿De a cuando acá importa mi opinión?-Dijo algo divertido**

 **-Siempre me ha importado tu opinión-Confeso Tente algo sonrojada**

 **-Me gustaron Tente…-Le regalo una sonrisa una vez más-¿Algo más que ya tengas resulto? ¿O una cosa que necesites de mi ayuda?-Le dijo dulcemente**

 **-Necesitamos ir a la prueba de pastel, de la comida que servirán, mirar el salón y apartar los meseros…-Le dijo Tente algo apenada, pero era cierto, todo eso le hacía falta y no lo podía hacer ella sola**

 **-Bien…-Se puso de pie-Mañana vendré e iremos Tente-Le dijo seriamente**

 **-Pensé que estarías ocupado toda la semana…**

 **-Pero nunca dije con qué Tente-Se le quedo mirando un momento y soltó un pequeño suspiro**

 **Tomo el picaporte y lo giro, abrió la puerta lo más lento que pudo y todo sin dejarla de mirar**

 **-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Te parece?**

 **-Sí, te estaré esperando aquí**

 **-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, que descanses**

 **Y sin más salió de la habitación. Neji no sabía lo que realmente sentía por Tente ¿En verdad la quería? ¿En verdad él llegaría a casarse con ella aun después de que ella lo tratase tan mal? Pero él cumpliría su palabra, se casaría con ella, no por defender su honor, no. Él lo que quería era darle una buena familia a su pequeño hijo o hija, un apellido, un buen padre.**

 **-Podre de Neji…**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-Kun?**

 **-Bueno… Em… Pues se casara tan pronto**

 **-Y ¿Eso qué tiene de malo Naruto-Kun? Nuestros abuelos e incluso padres también lo hicieron**

 **-Bueno Hinata… Eso es diferente, ellos ya sabía lo que deseaban y no se casaban a la fuerza porque un bebé venia en camino, Neji ni siquiera sabe si en verdad sigue queriendo a Tente como antes-Dijo el pelirrubio con algo de tristeza**

 **-Naruto…-Dijo Hinata parando de caminar de lado del chico-Tu…-Dijo Hinata algo apenada**

 **-¿Sí Hinata?-Dijo curioso Naruto deteniendo su caminado a solo unos cuantos de ella**

 **\- No, nada. Discúlpame**

 **Naruto camino para estar enfrente de su amada. Vaya que ella se miraba hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, de las estrellas y hasta debajo del sol, su largo cabello azulado, sus ojos color perla**

 **-Hinata…-Dijo alargando su nombre-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella**

 **-¿Tú te casarías si yo estuviera en las condiciones de Tente?-Dijo Hinata roja como tomate**

 **-¡Claro que sí Hinata! Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo-Dijo el pelirrubio muy seguro de sí mismo**

 **Un frio viento se elevó haciendo que Hinata sufriera de frio puesto que solo llevaba un hermoso vestido color lila**

 **-¿Tienes frio?-Pregunto Naruto al mirar que ella se abrazada-Pero que pregunto, claro que tienes frio, lo siento Hinata**

 **Naruto se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a Hinata sin problema alguno, le quedaba obviamente grande pero se le miraba linda**

 **-Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación, ya es algo tarde-Le dijo Naruto abrazándola y con una de sus manos libres tomo su mano**

 **-Gracias Naruto-Kun-Le dijo Hinata y de la nada le regalo un beso en los labios del chico**

 **La mañana dio inicio y el sol comenzaba a salir, llegando hasta cierto punto en donde la luz solar llegaba a los parpados de cierto muchacha que descansaba muy tranquilamente, sin abrir su ojos giro para que la luz no le lastimara, los abrió lentamente y vio algo, o mejor dicho a alguien aun lado de él, Sakura. Parpadeo para estar seguro de que no se tratase de una broma o un sueño pero no era nada de eso, era verdadero. Ella estaba dormida tranquilamente, su respiración era tranquila. Sasuke pudo notar que no se encontraba en su habitación sino en la de ella, la estuvo mirando por un momento y sin poderse contener toco su bello resto pensando que si lo hacia ella se desvanecería o simplemente se rompería el encanto. La toco, sintió su suave piel blanca contra sus delgados y largos dedos, jugo con el cabello que caía en su frente y se lo aparto**

 **-*Vaya que se ve hermosa durmiendo*-Pensó Sasuke mientras seguía jugando con sus cabellos hasta que Sakura empezó a moverse muy lentamente, y de la nada abrió sus ojos-Buenos días-Le dijo Sasuke, pero no recibió respuesta alguna más que una tierna sonrisa**

 **-Buenos días Sasuke-Dijo Sakura aun dormida y sin querer tomo la mano de él ya que aún se mantenía en su mejilla**

 **-Sakura…-Quito la cobija que tenía y se sentó**

 **(A clorando ambos ya están vestidos después de la noche salvaje que tuvieron xD)**

 **-No debí de haber hecho eso anoche-Agrego sin siquiera mirarla-Lo lamento, pero por favor…-La volteo a ver sombre su hombro-No le digas nada a Itachi**

 **-Se lo dire…-Dijo Sakura seria-Lo tendré que hacer después de todo, él es tu hermano Sasuke y es mi futuro esposo, no puedo engañarlo toda la vida**

 **-No…-Dijo Sasuke más que frio y se puso de pie-No debes ni puedes decirle nada-Dijo amenazadoramente**

 **-Se lo dire Sasuke, quieras o no. Se lo dire a pesar de que ya no quiera casarse conmigo, ese será mi castigo por engañarlo-Le contesto Sakura con algo de tristeza en su voz**

 **-No sabes de lo que es capaz Itachi, Sakura-Le dijo mientras la miraba-Apenas vas conociéndolo, no llevas ni la mitad de conocerlo se lo que sería capaz de hacerte, de hacernos a ambos por traicionarlo**

 **-¡No me importar Sasuke! ¡Ya nada me importa!-Dijo algo alterada y al borde del llanto**

 **-Sakura…-Se había calmado un poco-No le digas nada a Itachi, si tu cumples con eso yo… Te dejo en paz, ya no me veras pero seguiré en contacto con Itachi-Dijo frio y algo triste-No lo hago por mí, lo hago por ti… Porque se lo que es capaz Itachi, sé que nos mataría a ambos por engañarlo durante estos meses… Acepta por favor**

 **-Está bien, acepto pero no por mí sino por ti… No soportaría que algo malo te pasara Sasuke, porque me sigues importando después de todo**

 **-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Sakura?-Dijo algo extrañada Ino**

 **-Nop-Le dijo Tente-Debe de estar algo ocupada con lo de su boda, la entiendo es mucho que hacer con eso**

 **-No lo creo Tente-Dijo Hinata algo angustiada**

 **-¿Por qué no Hinata?-Dijo Ino**

 **-Porque para la boda de Sakura falta mucho aun, ella me dijo que Itachi había hablado con sus padres y aclararon que se casarían después de que terminara la escuela**

 **-Eso está muy raro, no la he visto desde que se desapareció de su fiesta de compromiso-Dijo Ino poniéndose una mano en su quijada pensando en lo que le estuviera pasando a su mejor amiga.**


	16. Capitulo 16 La Verdad

**Bueno, bueno, nos acercamos ya casi al final de la historia criaturas del Yisus xc**

 **Bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir así que los dejo leer**

 **Sin más distracciones…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16. La Verdad.**_

* * *

 **Ya habían pasado varias semanas, Sasuke había cumplido con su promesa, Sakura no lo había visto ni mucho menos hablado cuando se lo topaba en hora de clases o en los pasillos del internado. Aunque sonara extraño, ella lo quería ver y así saber que se encontraba excelente, pero por lo visto lo que le contaba Itachi de él era que estaba excelente y que era posible que se comprometiera pronto, esa noticia había destruido por dentro a Sakura, pero tenía que ser fuerte.  
**

 **Era un fin de semana, día libre así que Sakura, Itachi, Hinata y Naruto decidieron ir al cine a ver una nueva película de terror, de repente Hinata se empieza a sentir mal. Sakura se la lleva hasta una parada de taxis y regresa con Naruto, quien decidió quedarse a cuidar a Sakura; y con Itachi**

 **-¿Cómo esta Hinata?-Le pregunto Naruto algo preocupado por su novia, era obvio que él estaba ahí para espiarla**

 **-Mal, la lleve a una parada de taxis, me iba a ir con ella…-Miro a ambos chicos parados al frente de ella-Pero no me dejo, el taxista la llevara hasta el internado-Le confeso Sakura**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Itachi algo serio-Hay que ir a ver la película**

 **Naruto, Itachi y Sakura entran a la sala y vieron la película. Antes de que acabara paso una parte donde daba mucho asco y Naruto le empezó a dar asco y salió corriendo de su asiento. Sakura e Itachi se disculpan con las personas que Naruto había pisado y salieron en busca de él. Lo vieron entrar al baño así que decidieron esperarlo afuera.**

 **-Sakura… Te quiero-Dijo Itachi, últimamente él decía eso una y otra vez**

 **-Y yo a ti Itachi-Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Sakura… Te adoro**

 **-*Un nuevo sentimiento*-Pensó Sakura-Y yo a ti**

 **-Sakura... Yo te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti Itac… No-Soltó Sakura sobre saltada**

 **-Sigues pensando en él ¿Verdad?-Le dijo Itachi serio y una borrosa imagen de Sasuke se le vino a la mente a Sakura**

 **-Tú sabes que es imposible amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, no me pidas que lo haga Itachi. Nuestro compromiso es porque mis padres me lo han ordenado…-Le confeso con algo de tristeza**

 **Itachi se acerca lentamente a Sakura, la quería besar, pero de repente sale Naruto del baño**

 **-¡Listo! ¿Nos vamos?-Les dijo el pelirrubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado**

 **-Que… Importuno eres, ¿Te lo han dicho?-Le contesto Itachi molesto, mucho más que molesto**

 **-Sep… Muchas veces y a ti… ¿Te han dicho que eres un fastidio, un dolor de cabeza y un estúpido?-Naruto cambio su tono amable a uno agresivo**

 **-¡Ya!-Grito Sakura mientras se ponía en medio de ambos-Bueno vámonos**

 **-¿A dónde?-Dijo Itachi sin dejar de ver a Naruto**

 **-Al internado, tengo que ver como esta Hinata**

 **Sakura camino asía la parada de taxis y a lado de ella iba Itachi, ella sabía que Naruto se había quedado con las ganas de golpearlo. Los tres llegaron al internado, todos con mala cara, Sakura porque Itachi le había dicho que la amaba y ella le había dicho que ella no compartía el mismo sentimiento, Naruto por su malestar estomacal y por la rabia que le dio al no poder golear a Itachi como el quisiera y tal vez porque dejo que su novia se fuera sola en mal estado; eh Itachi quien seguramente había pasado la pero noche de su vida.**

 **-Iré a ver como esta Hinata-Les informo Sakura a ambos-Así Naruto…-Lo miro con algo de lastima y angustia por su estado-Así tú puedes irte a descansar… Ambos**

 **-Gracias Sakura…-Le respondió Naruto tomándose su estómago**

 **-Yo te acompañare y después me iré a mi habitación ¿Te parece?-Le dijo Itachi**

 **Sakura solamente asintió y se despidió de Naruto y se dirigió junto con Itachi asía la habitación de su amiga. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Itachi se despidió de ella y la dejo, Sakura toco la puerta de la habitación pero nadie contesto. Hizo varios intentos pero nada**

 **-*Debe de estar ya dormida*-Se dijo así misma Sakura y sin más se retiró del lugar**

 **La habitación no quedaba tan lejos de la de ella así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado. Saco las llaves de su habitación y la abrió, al entrar noto un peculiar olor… Mejor dicho un perfume, el de Sasuke. Al principio pensó que solo se lo estaba imaginando y que era su mente quien jugaba con ella pero al irse adentrando a su habitación noto que había una silueta parada al borde de la ventana**

 **-*¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser él! Él prometió alejarse si yo no le decía nada a Itachi* ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto furiosa**

 **-¿En dónde estabas?-Le respondió del mismo modo**

 **-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Sasuke**

 **-Si me importa y me importa mucho así que responde-Sus ojos se tornaron rojos-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?**

 **-C-Con Hinata, Naruto e Itac…**

 **-¿Itachi? ¿Ibas a decir Itachi?**

 **-Así es, él es mi prometido Sasuke…**

 **-Lo sé… Él y tú se casaran al terminar las clases-El rojo de sus ojos iban descendiendo hasta tomar el color normal-Pero no puedo con esto… Me está matando Sakura… Ya no puedo más con todo esto.-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Itachi quiere que sea su padrino de boda, no supe que decirle…-Sasuke tomo asiento en la mesa de noche de Sakura donde hacía sus tareas.**

 **Se recargo en su codo y la miro, una vez más tenía sus ojos rojos pero de la nada apretó su mano en puño y de la nada salieron chispas de esta, Sakura sabía que solamente era una alucinación pues estaba sumamente cansada y aguitada por todo lo sucedido esa noche**

 **-Itachi piensa que no te apruebo para él, que eres…-La contemplo detenidamente Sasuke**

 **Ella lo miraba atónita, su boca entre abierta como si le costara respirar o digerir todo o que le estaba diciendo Sasuke, tenía sus ojos más abiertos que nunca pero sabía él perfectamente que ella debería de estar algo cansada con todo eso**

 **-Sakura…-Se acercó más a ella**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Lo seguía mirando con algo de curiosidad**

 **-Sakura…-Le tomo la barbilla-Cásate conmigo…-Y la beso lentamente**

 **-No debiste dejar que se fuera sola Itachi-Se decía así mismo-Debería de ir a verla, tal vez no se sienta ella tampoco bien…**

 **Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y volvió asía la habitación de la amiga de su prometida. Llego y toco tranquilamente la puerta, Hinata le abre después de poco**

 **-¡He! Hola Itachi-Le dijo cordialmente aunque algo dormida**

 **-Hola Hinata-La saludo del mismo modo-¿Esta Sakura?**

 **-No Itachi, al parecer vino o eso me dijeron mis compañeras, yo me encontraba en la enfermería, debería de estar en su habitación…-Le dijo Hinata algo seria**

 **-Gracias Hinata…-Se dio media vuelta y luego paro, miro sobre su hombro y miro una vez más a Hinata-Y lamente molestarte, hasta luego**

 **Y se retiró rápidamente sin esperar respuesta de la peliazul. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el cuarto de Sakura, pero noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, no aviso y entro sigilosamente y vio a Sakura parada dándole la espalda y a lo lejos vio una sombra oscura, un hombre alto y delgado. Itachi presto atención a lo que ambos hablaban.**

 **-Lo sé… Él y tú se casaran al terminar las clases-Le dijo el sujeto, la voz de este se le hizo conocida a Itachi-Pero no puedo con esto… Me está matando Sakura…-Al parecer el joven soltó un suspiro, algo entre cansancio y tristeza-Itachi quiere que sea su padrino de boda, no supe que decirle…**

 **Al decir eso, la oscuridad que nublaba al muchacho se desvaneció como por arte de magia y en vez de un extraño miro a su propio hermano tomando asiento y su mano formaba un puño y de este salían chispas y rayos azules y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, no era la primera vez que lo veía así.**

 **-Itachi piensa que no te apruebo para él, que eres…-Siguió hablando su pequeño hermano, en su garganta se formaba un enorme nudo**

 **Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Itachi pensó que Sasuke lo había logrado ver, pero no era así**

 **-Sakura…-Miro a su hermano moverse rápidamente y acercarse más a ella, a su prometida**

 **-Sasuke-Kun-Le dijo Sakura dulcemente, no como cuando le hablaba a él, mucho más diferente**

 **Al principio Itachi pensó que ella reaccionaria y que se haría asía atrás pero nada, ella seguía ahí parada cerca de Sasuke, esperándolo pacientemente**

 **-Sakura…-Miro como Sasuke levantaba su mano y la llevaba asía la barbilla de ella-Cásate conmigo…-Y sin más la beso lentamente**

 **Esto no podía pasarle a él, su mundo se derrumbaba no por pedazos, se derrumbaba entero, cayendo grandes pedazos de escombros encima de él. No soporto más y dio un paso asía áreas sin cuidado cuando…**


	17. Capitulo 17 La Desgracia

**Lamento dejarlos en suspenso xDD Pero ya volví con más criaturas del Yisus x3  
**

 **Sin más**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17. La Desgracia.**_

* * *

 **-Sakura…-Miro como Sasuke levantaba su mano y la llevaba asía la barbilla de ella-Cásate conmigo…-Y sin más la beso lentamente**

 **Esto no podía pasarle a él, su mundo se derrumbaba no por pedazos, se derrumbaba entero, cayendo grandes pedazos de escombros encima de él. No soporto más y dio un paso asía áreas sin cuidado cuando tropezó con un jarrón decorativo haciendo que este callera con un enorme estruendo al hacerse pedazos a un lado de él. Miro asía donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, ambos voltearon y lo miraron sorprendidos**

 **-Itachi…-Dijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos Sakura y aun tomando la mano de Sasuke y ella lo noto y de inmediato la soltó-Itachi… ¡Por favor! Espera y te explico todo pero por favor…-Le suplicaba Sakura.**

 **Él no dijo nada y mucho menos hizo nada más que retirarse rápidamente de ahí cerrando detrás de él la puerta fuertemente**

 **-¡Mierda!-Dijo Sasuke, quien estaba tan sorprendido como Sakura, camino asía la puerta rápidamente**

 **Itachi sale del internado, cruza varias calles desoladas, así que no puso mucha atención a los autos que podrían pasar por ahí.**

 **-¡Itachi…!-Oyó detrás de él, miro sobre su hombro sin dejar de caminar y miro que se trataba de Sasuke y sin pensarlo más empezó a caminar rápido regresando su mirada al frente-¡Espera Itachi!-Le volvió a gritar Sasuke**

 **-Déjame en paz Sasuke…-Le dijo lleno de odio**

 **Camino más rápido, iba cruzando una avenida y no miro el semáforo que se encontraba en verde en ese momento, un carro que iba a altas velocidades no se da cuenta de la presencia de Itachi quien iba cruzando en ese momento**

 **-¡Itachi!-Escucho nuevamente a su hermano**

 **En esta ocasión lo escucho algo lejos, pensó que se había dado por rendido al seguirlo. Sasuke se había dado cuenta unos instantes antes del automóvil y en ese momento reacciono y se lanzó para salvar la vida de su hermano mayor sin importar la suya, pero fue algo tarde… Incluso para él.**

 **Sakura había visto salir a Sasuke rápidamente detrás de Itachi, repentinamente decidió ir tras ambos Uchihas y aclarar todo esa misma noche. Camino lo más rápido posible pero no logro mirarlos por ningún lado. Después de un momento de intentarlos buscar, un gran estruendo llego a sus oídos no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, decidió investigar, ¿Un grave error o la salvación?**

 **Al llegar al lugar de los hechos miro asía el suelo y noto vidrios rotos y pedazos de metal debajo de sus zapatillas, estaban esparcidos por casi toda la avenida, miro más adelante, una horrible escena apareció frente a ella. Un horrible accidente automovilístico, Sakura inmediatamente saco el celular de su pantalón y marco a emergencias**

 **-Emergencias… ¿Diga?-Escucho la voz de una señorita**

 **-Sí, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gustaría reportar un accidente automovilístico**

 **-¿Cuántos heridos señorita Haruno?**

 **-Yo… No lo sé-Al escuchar esa pregunta un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo**

 **-Bien, no se aleje del lugar. Una ambulancia va en camino**

 **Sakura colgó y decidió ir averiguar cuantos heridos había, se acercó más en donde se encontraba el auto estampado contra lo que era una barda de piedra, miro un cuerpo prensado entre ambos objetos, este estaba recargado en el cofre del auto. Se acercó más Sakura y pudo notar su piel blanca, cabello oscuro algo largo**

 **-*N-No… No por favor, que no sea él*-Se dijo Sakura así misma asustada**

 **-S-Sakura…-le dijo el muchacho levantando su rostro lleno de rasguños y sangre, la miro detenidamente-Lo… Lo siento tanto-Mientras hablaba de su boca salía sangre y era obvio pues el auto estaba aplastando sus órganos-Ve por…-Escupió sangre-Ve por mi hermano-Le ordeno seriamente, algo que probablemente sería imposible en su condición-Ve… Ahora**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Pero… Nada, por favor Sakura… Tsk…-Escupió más sangre al intentar moverse-Él te… Necesita más que yo en… Estos momentos**

 **-No digas eso por favor…-Sus lágrimas salieron sin su permiso**

 **-Lo digo… Porque es verdad-Tomo un poco de aire-Mírame… Estoy aquí…-Se apuntó a su cuerpo y el auto-Yo… Yo no tengo… Ninguna posibilidad de…**

 **-¡No lo digas Uchiha!-Le ordeno Sakura en llanto-La ambulancia no tarda en llegar**

 **-Sakura…No sabes cómo odie que me dijeras así-Le dijo con dulzura y en su rostro se formó una tierna sonrisa que ella muy bien sabía que era fingida-Ve por él…-Su mirada lucia cansada y poco a poco se iba apagando-Aquí te esperare… Pero…-Le costaba más respirar al joven pelinegro-Necesito saber que él está bien…**

 **-De-De acuerdo-Dijo Sakura y se limpió sus lágrimas-Pero quédate conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-Él solo asintió**

 **Sakura rodeo el auto hasta llegar a la parte trasera de este y a lo lejos logro ver un cuerpo tirado en el frio asfalto, fue asía este y miro que estaba boca abajo, se dio cuenta que era él por su cabello oscuro y su ropa. Rápidamente se agacho y lo volteo con sumo cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba**

 **-Hola…-La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, la miraba como si él supiera que llegaría-Te estaba esperando mi bello ángel…-Al parecer estaba delirando-Estoy listo para irme**

 **-¿Qué dices Uchiha?...-Sakura lo miro perpleja-¡Tú no estás listo para irte! ¡Te necesito! ¿Me oíste? Te necesito a mi lado, te necesita tu hermano...-Dijo Sakura desesperadamente, a lo lejos se escuchaba la ambulancia**

 **-¿Uchiha? ¿Mi hermano?-Suspiro un poco de aire puro combinado con la fragancia de Sakura-Él no me necesita, me odiara por lo que hice, quitarle el amor de su vida**

 **-Yo no soy el amor de su vida… Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo-La ambulancia se encontraba en la esquina**

 **-Lo siento tanto mi querida Sakura-Solo dijo eso, tan tranquilo como él era a veces**

 **Alzo su mano para poder tocar el bello rostro de lo que él consideraba su bello ángel, sintió su suave piel y luego sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle más y más, ya no sentía dolor alguno y sin más se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad. A Sakura la alejaron los paramédicos para revisar al muchacho herido, ella se aleja para que lo revisaran a los tres heridos de gravedad, uno más que los otros dos.**

 **-Hay que trasladarlos lo más rápido posible-Les decía una paramédico a otro**

 **-¡Se nos va!-Grito un paramédico**

 **Sakura trataba de mirar de quien se trataba pero todos los vecinos y parte de los estudiantes del internado estaban ya ahí, evitando que Sakura viera. Se las arregló para ir hacia donde se encontraba uno de los paramédicos**

 **-¿A dónde los llevan?-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Al hospital Tobirama, ¿Sabes dónde es?**

 **Sakura asintió, miro a un taxi que esperaba para que la ambulancia le cediera el paso, Sakura se acercó rápidamente y le pregunto si la podía llevar, el conductor acepto y sin más la llevo.**

 **-¿Se enteraron del trágico accidente de los Uchihas?-Dijo una muchacha pelimorada**

 **-Sí, se ve que estuvo muy grave-Le contesto su compañera**

 **-¡Hey tú!-Les dijo Ino quien escuchaba-¿Qué sabes sobre el accidente?-Les ordeno fría**

 **-¿Perdón?-Les dijo la pelimorada a Ino**

 **-¿Qué sabes?-Les volvió a ordenar-Dímelo si no quieres terminar la universidad pelona, desfigurada y sin uñas**

 **-¡Ino!-La calmo Hinata-Lo siento, es que los Uchihas son amigos nuestras pero nadie nos ha dicho nada desde hace 2 días**

 **-Bueno…-La pelimorada miro a todos lados y se acercó a Ino y Hinata-Se dice que uno de los Uchihas iba caminando y no vio que venía un auto a toda velocidad y que el otro miro el auto y corrió para salvarlo pero ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte, el auto prenso a uno y al otro lo saco volando, al chofer se le rompió la nariz por la bolsa de aire, al muchacho que quedo prensando al igual que el otro se le rompieron las costillas, pero uno iba más grave que él otro…**

 **-¿Sabes en que hospital están?-Dijo Ino rápidamente**

 **-Nadie sabe, ni los directivos-Le dijo la amiga de la pelimorada**

 **-Muchas gracias-Les dijo Hinata amablemente**

 **Ino y Hinata van asía la habitación de Sakura, pensando que ella aún no estaba enterada de esto. Tocaron la puerta y nadie abrió**

 **-De seguro se enteró y se fue a verlos-Le dijo Hinata**

 **-Le marcare para ver en donde están internados, no es bueno que ella este sola en esta situación**

 **-Mejor hay que llamarla junto a los demás, ¿No lo crees Ino?-Le dijo Hinata algo pensativa**

 **-Bien…-Dijo de mala gana-Vamos a buscarlos a todos, y por todos incluyo también a los amigos de Itachi**

 **Y ambas se fueron en busca de todos.**

 **-¿Familiares de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha?**

 **-Yo soy la prometida de uno de ellos-Le informo Sakura poniéndose de pie-¿Cómo están doctor?**

 **-Uno de ellos está estable, pero…-La miro, algo dentro de ella sabía que no eran buenas noticias-Le tengo que ser honesto, el otro muchacho llego sumamente grave, se colapsó varias veces en el trayecto de allá hasta aquí, perdió mucha sangre, varios de sus huesos fueron rotos como si se tratasen de palillos**

 **-¿P-Pueden hacer algo?-Dijo sumamente alterada Sasuke**

 **-Tendrá que ser operado de urgencias y necesito su firma para hacerla**

 **-De acuerdo…-Se aguantó las lágrimas-¿En dónde firmo?**

 **El doctor le paso un documento y Sakura la leyó rápidamente y sin pensarlo lo firmo. Al hacerlo el doctor simplemente asintió y se retiró, era el momento de llamar a los amigos de Sasuke e Itachi tanto como los de ella. Tomo su celular y les marco**

 **-¿Sakura?-Escucho la voz de Ino del otro lado-Ya sabemos lo que paso con Sasuke e Itachi, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien?-Dijo algo alterada**

 **-Yo… No lo sé, supongo que bien, estoy en el hospital Tobirama-Sakura escucho como le arrebataban el celular a Ino**

 **-Sakura…-Era la voz de Naruto-¿Cómo esta Sasuke e Itachi?-Sonaba sumamente preocupado**

 **-Uno…-Paso saliva-Uno de los dos será operado de urgencia… El otro está estable… Naruto-Soltó un suspiro-No sé de quién se trata, esto no está bien, no me siento nada bien**

 **-No te preocupes Sakura…-Él sabía que ella trataba de sonar lo más calmada que podía-Estaremos ahí en un momento**

 **Naruto colgó y miro asía los demás**

 **-¿Cómo estaba Sakura Naruto-Kun?-Le pregunto Hinata**

 **-Nada bien, trataba de sonar fuerte pero… La conozco y sé que está sufriendo**

 **-Hay que ir con ella-Dijo Tente**

 **-No sabemos dónde se encuentra, Tente-Le dijo Saí**

 **-Sí, sí sabemos…-Dijo frio Naruto y miro a Ino**

 **-En el hospital Tobirama-Les informo Ino sin mirar a nadie en específico**

 **-Bien… Vamos-Dijo Neji**

 **Llevaban ya casi 3 horas de haber llegado y nada. Aun no sabían nada de ninguno de los dos Uchihas más lo que les había comentado Sakura, quien estaba al borde del colapso de nervios, por más que sus amigos la tranquilizaban, no era capaz de hacerlo Ella sabía que estaba en las manos de los doctores la vida de uno de sus dos amados. Pasó una hora más y al final salió el doctor para darles una buena o mala noticia. Sakura fue la primera en adelantarse e ir con el doctor.**

 **-¿Qué paso doctor?-Le dijo Sakura ansiosa**

 **El doctor miraba a todos pero más a Sakura, ella ya sabía la noticia que él tendría que darles y sin más fue a tomar asiento, puso sus manos en su rostro y escucho el llanto de todos sus amigos….**


	18. Capitulo 18 Desesperación Total

**Lo siento pero no les puedo decir de quien se trata xC Si de Sasuke o Itachi… Sigan leyendo y lo averiguaran xD**

 **Sin más comentarios**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturitas...**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18. Desesperación Total.**_

* * *

 **-Lo siento mucho… El señor Uchiha feñecio en el quirófano, no resistió el trasplante de sangre y mucho menos a que lo operábamos de los huesos de sus costillas, la hemorragia interna era mucho mayor de lo que pensábamos…-Les dijo el doctor a nadie en específico-Lo lamento tanto… Pero uno de ustedes tendrá que ir a reconocer el cuerpo ya que no sabemos de quien de los dos Uchihas fue el que feñecio…  
**

 **-Yo iré…-Era Sakura quien aún no se quitaba las manos de su rostro**

 **-Sakura… Tú no puedes… Estas ya muy mal como para ir a reconocerlo…-Le dijo Jugo quien fue hasta ella**

 **-No… Iré yo, es mi culpa todo esto, yo iré-Aparto las manos y se dirigió al doctor**

 **-Por aquí señorita Haruno**

 **Sakura siguió al doctor hasta el último piso, llegaron la morgue**

 **-*…El lugar más frio del mundo…*-Se le vino a la mente las palabras de la última clase de su especialidad**

 **El doctor le dio paso asía la morgue, esta estaba toda teñida de un gris claro que a diferencia de la sala de espera que estaba de color azul cielo con un toque de blanco por aquí y por allá. El doctor dio la orden a uno de los encargados que trajeran el cuerpo, no tardo mucho, el encargado traía en una mesa con ruedas un cuerpo que estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca.**

 **-La deja sola señorita Haruno-Le dijo el doctor tomándola del hombro, le hizo una señal a los encargados-Por cualquier cosa… Estaré afuera**

 **El doctor salió, Sakura sintió el más profundo dolor que hubiera sentido en su vida, quito la sábana del cuerpo dejándolo al descubierto hasta el torso. Puedo notar su pálida piel más de lo que ya era, los moretones en su cara y pecho y aun la sangre en uno de sus labios, los ojos cerrados delicadamente pareciendo como si estuviera dormido pero ella sabía perfectamente que si lo estaba pero ni ella ni nadie lo podría despertar.**

 **-¿Por qué te fuiste? Te dije que te quedaras… Pero no hiciste caso y te fuiste lejos de mí sin despedirte… Nos graduaríamos juntos… Iríamos a celebrar con Naruto, Hinata, Saí, Ino, Tente, Neji, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Me hiciste tan feliz…-Se acerca a él y le deposita un tierno beso en sus suaves labios-Hasta pronto Uchiha**

 **Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la salida. El doctor le aviso que sería trasladado el cuerpo ya identificado a la funeraria que ellos le dijera, Sakura acepto pero primero necesitaba ver al otro Uchiha e informarle de lo sucedido con su hermano y saber la decisión que él tomaría. El doctor no dijo nada y la dirigió una vez más pero esta vez asía la habitación del otro Uchiha. Sakura noto el cambio de las habitaciones, esta estaba pintada de un blanco y las puertas de un amarrillo bajo que trasmitía paz y eso es lo que ella necesitaba, paz ¿Cómo lo conseguiría si lo que estaba por hacer no lo traía? ¿Cómo le diría aquel chico que su único hermano acaba de fañeser hace unos momentos? Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire y toco la puerta**

 **-Adelante-Escucho la voz ronca de él y sin más paso-¡Hey! Hola Sakura… Tsk…-Se trató se sentarse en la cama**

 **-Tranquilo…-Se acercó a él para ayudarlo-Aun no debes de moverte mucho-Le dijo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño**

 **-Lo sé…-La miro algo desconcertado-No es bueno parecer una momia eh-Le dijo para que ella sonriera, no lo consiguió como él lo esperaba, miro bien su rostro y pudo ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-Ella no respondió, solo agacho su rostro y comenzó a llorar-¿Cómo está?... ¿Está bien? ¡Sakura respóndeme por favor!-Se comenzó a alterar y a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba**

 **-Él…-Como le costaba decirlo y aceptar esa dura realidad-Él…-Más lágrimas salieron, sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta**

 **-Él… ¿Él qué Sakura?-Se alteraba más y comenzó a moverse bruscamente al querer arrancarse la intravenosa**

 **-El feñecio, en… En el quirófano-Se quedó quieto al escuchar eso**

 **-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-Su respiración se agito más y más-No puede ser cierto… Dime que es mentira Sakura**

 **-Lo siento tanto…**

 **-¡No! ¡No lo sientes!-Le grito, pero ella sabía que no era para ella sino para él mismo-Tengo que verlo, necesito…-Se levantó**

 **-No puedes…-Lo acostó una vez más y trato de tranquilizarlos, de tranquilizarse-Lo están alistando para llevarlo a la funeraria, solo necesitan saber dónde y en donde lo quieres enterrar**

 **-En el panteón Sarutobi-Le dijo el Uchiha sin ánimos-La… La funeraria encárgate tú…-Se acostó y se tapó hasta los hombros con la sábana blanca**

 **-De acuerdo…-Se limpió las lágrimas-Necesitas algo… Aquí...**

 **-No, gracias, te puedes ir a hacer lo que te pedí por favor**

 **-Sí, está bien…-Y salió de la habitación**

 **Sakura sabía perfectamente que él necesitaba aceptar que su hermano había muerto y no solamente él sino ella también y para ello ambos necesitaban estar solos, ella lo conocía y no era la clase de muchachos al cual lo hubieras visto llorar o derrumbarse por su mascota muerta enfrente de todos y no era de esperarse eso en este momento, por una perdida familiar. Fue con el doctor y le dio lo necesario para trasladar el cuerpo, fue a ver a sus amigos quienes esperaban noticias de los Uchihas.**

 **Alguien toco las puertas de su habitación, no abrió no mucho menos pidió que pasaran, pero aun así escucho la puerta abrirse**

 **-¿Sakura?-Escucho una voz familiar-¿Estas lista?-Era Hinata**

 **-S-Sí…-Le contesto y sin dejar de verse al espejo**

 **Llevaba puesta una blusa de medias mangas y un short de mezclilla ya que en esa época del año hacia demasiado calor peor no tenía otra blusa más apropiada para ir a un funeral. Al pasar solamente 2 días se miraba totalmente demacrada, con bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos color verde y algo más delgado**

 **-Sakura…-La abrazo Hinata-Lo siento tanto Sakura**

 **-Igual yo Hinata-Le dijo sería, sin lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **-Sakura… Sabes perfectamente que no es tu culpa, esto paso porque tal vez tenía que pasar…**

 **-¿Tendría que morirse uno de los dos Hinata?-Le dijo algo agitada-Esto paso porque yo le mentí a Itachi, por seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Sasuke, de ambos…**

 **-Sakura… Tú y él no terminaron nunca de amarse, su amor seguía creciendo aunque no se vieran, ambos sabemos que te enamorarte de Itachi por el gran parecido con Sasuke**

 **-¡No Hinata!-Escucho su propia voz y de cómo le hablaba a su amiga-Lo siento Hinata, esto… Todo esto me pone más mal**

 **-Lo comprendo Sakura-Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-Es mejor que nos vayamos**

 **Sakura solamente asintió, tomo sus lentes oscuros y salió de la habitación. Todos fueron al velorio, el Uchiha sobreviviente igual, en una silla de ruedas y aun con los ven en su mano derecha y en su estómago y pecho. Todos los miraban y él sentía que lo hacían por lástima, porque pensaban que él había matado a su único hermano, por rencor, por odio asía él… Pero las cosas no eran así, él nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así. El único que merecía morir era él y solo él.**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le dijo Sakura dulcemente preocupada por él como siempre**

 **-Sí y ¿Tu?-La miro, él sabía que no, ella solamente soltó un suspiro**

 **-Algo…-Lo miro y puso su mano en su hombro-¿Quieres irte?**

 **-No…-Dijo fríamente y se tensó, Sakura lo sintió-Es mi único hermano… Era mi único hermano**

 **-Lo siento tanto…-Le dijo tristemente Naruto-Nadie merece perder a su hermano o a un familiar de este modo**

 **-No importa…-Le dijo el pelinegro algo triste y desganado-Él está muerto y yo…-Se tensó más-Yo estaré de por vida en esta silla**

 **-Sabes que no es cierto…-Le reprocho Sakura-Solo necesitas descansar y podrás moverte como siempre-Se puso a su altura y le regalo una tierna sonrisa-Yo te ayudare**

 **-Tan linda como siempre-Le tomo la mejilla, ella soltó una pequeña lágrima que él limpio de inmediato-Por favor, no llores Sakura…**

 **-Hijo míos-Hablo el padre-Estamos aquí reunidos para darle sepultura a nuestro amado, hijo, hermano, compañero…**

 **El padre dio un millón de oraciones para al finalizar enterrar al Uchiha. Sakura lloro como nunca lo había imaginado y se quedó ahí hasta que todo el mundo se fue a excepción de Naruto y el Uchiha**

 **-Sakura… Hay que irnos, parece que lloverá-Le dijo Naruto**

 **-Déjame Naruto, por favor-Le dijo aun entre llanto**

 **-Sakura…-Ella noto que no era Naruto ahora llamándola**

 **La lluvia comenzó a caer pesadamente, Sakura miro sobre su hombro y vio a Naruto con su ropa toda empapada y a alguien más que estaba igual que Naruto con su ropa empapada pero esta se le pegaba a su cuerpo y hacía notarse más las vendas**

 **-Sakura…-La llamo otra vez-Por favor, no me hagas pararme de esta estúpida silla y cargarte hasta el internado**

 **Sakura volteo para poder verlos mejor a ambos, la lluvia caía sobre las pestañas del pelinegro y estas semejaban lágrimas, claro que él nunca lloraría o tal vez sí, pero eso era algo que seguramente nadie ni mucho menos ella averiguaría. Se pudo de pie pero sus piernas parecieron estar hechas de gelatina y cayó al suelo pesadamente haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una gran rosa que se encontraba ahí**

 **-¡Sakura!-Escucho a lo lejos**

 **Miro a Naruto y luego vio su pálido rostro, su cabello negro mojado y luego… Nada, todo oscuro.**


	19. Capitulo 19 Superando Problemas

**¿Están muy impacientes de conocer quién es el sobreviviente criaturitas?  
**

 **¡Yo también! xD**

 **Ña no se crean, ya más o menos se de quien se va a tratar x3 Así que no se desanimen.**

 **Tal vez haga un epilogo… Pero no sé si hacerlo o no…. Todo depende de lo que ustedes opinen xD**

 **Ya casi estamos al final de esta historia así que espero sus opiniones criaturas…**

 **Sin más ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19. Superando Problemas... ¡Listo!**_

* * *

 **-¡Sakura!-Escucho a lo lejos  
**

 **Miro a Naruto y luego vio su pálido rostro, su cabello mojado y luego… Nada, todo oscuro. Se despertó de la nada por el gran frio que sentía en su frente, llevo su mano asía esta y noto que llevaba un trapo mojado**

 **-Ni se te ocurra quitártelo Sakura Haruno-Escucho que le decían de una parte de la habitación**

 **-¿En dónde estoy?-Dijo ella mirando a todos lados**

 **-¿Acaso no recuerdas ni tu propia habitación?-Sakura puso más atención en esa voz**

 **-Sí, pero la última vez que te vi fue en el funeral de tu hermano**

 **-De eso ya 3 días Sakura-Dijo sin ganas, totalmente serio**

 **-¡3 días!-Trato de ponerse de pie pero él la detuvo**

 **-Necesitas descansar y comer algo, estos 3 días no lo has hecho…-La acostó suavemente y le puso un trapo nuevo lleno de agua fresca en su frente**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Sakura llena de dudas, él solamente levanto una ceja y la miro y retiro su mano del trapo**

 **-Cada vez que lograba contener la fiebre empeorabas o tenías pesadillas… Me pregunto ¿Qué soñabas Sakura Haruno?**

 **-Yo… Yo no recuerdo nada de eso-Se llevó la mano a su frente que estaba cubierta con el trapo**

 **Miro al muchacho que la cuidaba aun llevaba vendas en su brazo y su torso, eran visibles ya que su camisa no estaba del todo abrochada, el sigue su mirada**

 **-Lo siento…-Se abrocho su camisa correctamente-Me acabo de salir de bañar y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, tus amigos no ayudan mucho por cierto Sakura**

 **-No-No te preocupes…-Giro su mirada asía sus piernas que estaban debajo de su sábana blanca-¿Dormiste conmigo? Quiero decir ¿Dormiste aquí estos 3 días, en mi habitación?**

 **-¿Dormir?-Dijo el pelinegro algo desconcertado por su pregunta-No**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No… No he dormido en 3 días, supongo que tendrás que cuidarme. Aun mis heridas no sanan del toda ¿Sabes?**

 **-¿Por qué no te ayudaron Naruto o Hinata o Ino?**

 **-¿Por qué? Esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, pero por un lado me quede más tranquilo mientras yo te cuidaba-Dijo mucho más tranquilo-No se…-Se acercó más a ella-La verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti Sakura, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti**

 **-Yo-Yo…**

 **Ambos estaban muy cercas del uno del otro, de la nada escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abre**

 **-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Era Ino**

 **-Acá arriba Ino-Dijo el pelinegro alejándose de Sakura**

 **Ino sube rápidamente y vio a Sakura y corrió rápidamente asía ella**

 **-Sakura… Frente al fin despertarte y justo a tiempo**

 **-¿Justo a tiempo?-Dijo algo distraída, miro al pelinegro y este le sonrió**

 **-Ella no recuerda nada, solo recuerda que estábamos en el funeral y ya-Le informo el muchacho a Ino**

 **-Oh, entiendo-Miro a Sakura-Bueno, te informo… ¡Felicidades graduada!**

 **-Sigo sin entender nada Ino**

 **-Ash… Que en unos días es la graduación y… Nuestra mejor amiga Tente se casara, ¿Ya recuerdas?-Sakura miro al suelo, lo medio recordó**

 **-Algo, pero yo no presente el examen final…**

 **-Descuida, el directivo acepto todo lo que le contamos así que por sus buenas calificaciones, de ti y de…-Miro al Uchiha-Los dejaron pasar, así que ambos se graduaron con muy buenas calificaciones**

 **-Que bien, después de todo… Si me gradué-Dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro**

 **-Vamos Sakura…**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-A comprar vestidos, zapatos, joyas, el maquillaje, a elegir el vestido…-Enumero con sus dedos**

 **-No creo que Sakura este del todo bien para ir Ino…-Le reprocho el Uchiha-Apenas acaba de despertar la bella durmiente y necesita comer**

 **-Allá comerá algo, tu descuida Uchiha…**

 **Ino quito las sábanas que cubrían a Sakura**

 **-¡Pero qué carajo Uchiha!-Le grito Ino al ver a Sakura semidesnuda**

 **-¿Qué?-Le dijo sin ningún descaro-No hice nada malo con ella, solo la metí a bañar**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Grito esta vez Sakura**

 **-Tranquilícense ambas, Sakura no es lo que piensas, te metí a bañar con esa ropa…-Apunto a una silla con una blusa color verde y un short de mezclilla-Y te deje solamente con la ropa interior, no hice nada malo**

 **-¡Mas te vale Uchiha!-Le reprocho Ino-¿Nos vemos en la entrada del internado Sakura?**

 **-Sí, solo… Me cambiare Ino**

 **-De acuerdo, hasta luego UCHIHA**

 **Y sin más se fue de la habitación dejando solos a Sakura con el Uchiha**

 **-¿Seguro de que nada de nada?**

 **-Seguro…-Dijo sin ánimos-Te dejare para que te bañes y te arregles, nos vemos luego**

 **-Sí, está bien-Miro como se retiraba el pelinegro de su habitación y fue directo al baño**

 **Después de unos minutos de haber estado bañándose y relajándose y pensar si estaba bien ir de compras y planear una fiesta después del fañecimiento de un ser querido, muy querido para ella estaba bien, pero después de todo ella merecía seguir con su vida, ser feliz tal y como él lo hubiera deseado ¿No?**

 **Salió del baño y se fue a buscar ropa para ir al centro, adopto por ponerse un vestido azul cielo de pequeñas tiras que se sujetaban las unas con las otras por un pequeño moño y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color del vestido y su cabello sujetado levemente por un listón negro de encaje. Tomo la perilla de su puerta, la abrió y salió y la cerró detrás de ella. Se quedó ahí parada como si no supiera que hacer después de eso, tomo un poco de aire y se dirigió asía la entrada del internado.**

 **-¡Frente!-Le grito Ino haciendo un suave movimiento de mano en signo de saludo-Pensé que nunca llegarías-La abrazo**

 **-Hola…-Saludo a sus demás amigas y le correspondió el abrazo a Ino**

 **Miro sobre el hombro de Ino que Hinata llevaba su pelo amarrado en una sola trenza y su flequillo, llevaba puesto una blusa lila con mangas y un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias blancas, Tente llevaba su pelo suelto, este le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, llevaba una blusa rosa con pequeños encajes de un rosa un poco más fuerte, una falda verde y unos zapatos del mismo color de la falda con pequeños pompones en la punta. Se separó de Ino y también a admiro por completo, llevaba su pelo suelto sin ningún broche que sujetara su fleco y evitando que se le vieran muy bien sus bellos ojos azules, un top morado al igual que su falda y unas botines color gris que le llegaban al tobillo**

 **-¿Listas?-Dijo feliz Tente**

 **-¡Sí!-Dijeron las 3 más**

 **Sakura puso más atención a su amiga, su embarazo ya se empezaba a notar, ella se veía radiante.**

 **-*Neji debe de estar más que feliz por poder formar una linda familia con ella-*Se dijo así misma Sakura**

 **-¿Frente?-Le dijo Tente haciendo que Sakura se saliera de su mente-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-¿Eh? No, es solo que…-Dirigió su mirada asía su pequeña barriga**

 **-Lo sé, se me está notando más…-Dijo Tente con algo de angustia-Pero me casare dentro de poco así que mi bebé no crecerá sin padres como lo hice yo…-Miro a Sakura-Yo hable con Neji… Él está de acuerdo conmigo de que tú seas su madrina, claro si estás de acuerdo**

 **-Claro que sí Tente, yo encantada de ser madrina de tu bebé**

 **-Bien, como madrina de mi bebé te necesito para que me ayudes a escoger el vestido que usare, así que vamos-La tomo de la mano y se fueron al centro comercial**

 **La tarde dio inicio, las 4 muchachas ya había hecho la mayoría de sus tareas, ya tenían listo las citas para el maquillaje y el peinado, ya habían comprado los vestidos y la joyería que utilizarían pero les faltaban las zapatillas, estaban buscando cuando de repente se encontraron "casualmente" con Naruto, Sai y Neji**

 **-Hola muchachas…-Saludo cordialmente Neji y sin más se fue asía Tente-Hola…-Le sonrió tiernamente**

 **-Hola Neji-Este se acercó más y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que Tente se sonrojara**

 **-¡Hay pero que tiernos!-Les dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Neji**

 **-¡Naruto-Kun!-Le reprocho Hinata**

 **-Lo siento, pero es que aún no puedo creer que el señor: "Hay si nunca me voy a casar, are un voto de castidad por el resto de mi vida, nunca tendré hijos más que mi gato Príncipe Miau y sus gatitos"-Dijo Naruto en tono burlón-Y ahora… Mírenlo-Lo apunto con ambas manos-A unos cuantos días de casarse y de formar una familia que no es con su gato**

 **-Naruto…-Dijo Neji quien de la nada estaba a un lado de él-Aun no se me ha olvidado que eres novio de mi prima, ella era una santa, ella nunca tendría novio y te tuvo a ti… El más idiota de idiotas-Se burló de él**

 **-Ya déjalo Neji…-Le ordeno Hinata poniéndose enfrente de Naruto**

 **-Y ahora ella te tiene que defender que patético eres**

 **Mientras todos se burlaban de la escena que hacia Naruto al reprocharle, Sakura solamente observaba un aparador con unas hermosas zapatillas**

 **-¿Encontraste las que necesitas?-Oyó detrás de ella, miro por el vidrio y lo vio ahí recargado en un poste observándola, se giró sobre sus talones y lo contemplo mejor-¿Se puede saber de qué color es tu vestido?**

 **-Lo siento pero no… Es sorpresa-Le regalo una sonrisa**

 **-Solo preguntaba, tal vez podríamos combinar Sakura-La miro y se paró sobre su estatura y se dirigió asía ella-Vamos, dime**

 **-No, lo siento Uchiha**

 **-Jemmp… Últimamente todo el mundo me ha estado llamando de esa forma… Mi nombre es…**

 **-¡Sakura!-Lo interrumpió Ino**

 **-¡Voy Ino!...-Se acercó más al pelinegro-Se cómo te llamas… Es solo que…-Se acercó a su oído-Me encanta molestar… U-C-H-I-H-A-Dicho eso se fue corriendo con Ino**

 **Ino y Sakura entraron a una tienda y eligieron sus zapatillas que usarían para la fiesta de Tente y la graduación ya que todo sería el mismo día pero a diferentes horas. Todos regresaron juntos al internado después de haber comprado lo necesario y comer a las afueras del pueblo por así decirlo. Todos se fueron asía sus habitaciones, Saí acompaño a Ino, Naruto a Hinata, Neji a Tente y el Uchiha a Sakura.**

 **-Bien…-Dijo Sakura-Ya estamos aquí…**

 **-Sí, bueno, me voy. Descansa-Le dio un beso en la frente y sin más se fue**

 **-¡Uchiha!-Lo llamo Sakura**

 **-¿Sí?-Se detuvo pero no volteo a verla**

 **-Blanco con rosa…**

 **-¿Eh?-Se volteó pero Sakura ya no estaba-¿Blanco con rosa? Hay Sakura…-Y sin más se retiró asía su habitación….**

* * *

 **Bueno criaturas, hasta aquí llegue de actualizar XC Pero si hoy en la noche me apuro a terminar la subiré mañana mismo x3**

 **Espero y les guste y el viernes o el jueves subiré el epilogo sin falta x3**


	20. Capitulo 20 Mi Vida Contigo

**Criaturas… ¡Último capítulo! xC**

 **Espero y les guste (Les allá gustado) tanto como a mí y ya, ya sabrán quien es el "Uchiha" xD Yo también ya me desespere de poner siempre eso xDD así que espero no decepcionarlos X( Y si lo hago háganmelo saber y les juro hacer una novela de esa pareja.**

 **También les quería informar que si hare epilogo x3 Pero aún no lo subiré, así que estén al pendiente xD**

 **Bien sin más…**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **Mi Vida Sin Ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20. Mi Vida Contigo.**_

* * *

 **Era el gran día esperado para todos, el día de la graduación y de la boda de Neji y Tente.**

 **-¡Sakura!-Le grito su amiga desde afuera de su habitación-¿Estas lista? Si no lo estas pues apúrate frente**

 **-Ya, ya…-Abrió la puerta de su habitación-¿Cómo me veo?**

 **-Wow… Sakura-Le dijo Hinata quien había estado al margen-Te miras muy hermosa**

 **-Gracias Hinata, igual, ambas se ven hermosas pero… ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese feo traje Ino?-La contemplo de pies a cabeza**

 **-Bueno…-Se miró así misma-Surgió un pequeño problema…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con pequeño problema?-Cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue asía la entrada del internado**

 **-Bueno… Al parecer como todo policía… Deben de portar su uniforme y bien, es este-Alzo los brazos**

 **No se miraba nada mal para ser solo su uniforme de policía, aunque era algo… Fuera de lo normal. Llevaba una camisa morada, tales como las que ella siempre solía ponerse; un short del mismo color, largas botas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del muslo con poco de tacón y mallas que le cubrían sus brazos y lo que le quedaba de piel a la vista y una chaqueta color gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas escondiendo todo su atuendo, y fuera de ella traía su insignia. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio suelto y en las puntas pequeños caireles lo adornando con puntas teñidas de un morado con brillo**

 **-Nada mal…-Confeso Sakura-Pero…-Apunto asías las puntas de su cabello-¿Qué no te regañaran por tu cabello?**

 **-Ña…-Negó con la cabeza-Es nuestra graduación, ya estando en servicio… Ahí si-Le confeso Ino**

 **-Entonces…-Interrumpió Hinata por primera vez-¿Saí también lleva puesto su uniforme oficial?**

 **-Tal vez, no lo sé. Él es un rango menos que yo, supongo que debe de llevarlo, a todos nos hicieron firmar un documento de compromiso con la academia… Bla, bla, bla…-Dijo Ino cansada de explicar cosas que a lo mejor ni ella podría comprender muy bien-Mejor vamos a ver a los chicos, deben de estarlas esperando**

 **Hinata y Sakura asintieron y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron pues ambas llevaban tacones.**

 **-Vaya…-Dijo Naruto mirando que venían deprisa-Hasta que…**

 **-¿Hasta qué Naruto?-Se burló Sai y se volteó a verlas-Wow… Se miran hermosas las tres-Dijo muy amable él**

 **Era verdad, Sai llevaba puesto su traje de policía, algo distinto al de Ino como era de suponerse pero así era. Su traje consistía en un pantalón de vestir color gris, una camisa de manga larga igual gris pero de uno más bajo, esta llevaba dos insignias a los lados, y un chaleco color verde, en su pantalón, un poco más arriba de la rodilla llevaba un pequeño estuche donde aguardaba sus armas seguramente. No le quedaba nada mal su traje, era hecho a la medida para él y más si era de lo que trabajaría por el resto de su vida.**

 **-Hola Sakura, Hinata…-Saludo Sai, miro más atrás y miro a su amada-Hola hermosa señorita…-La saludo**

 **Sakura se adelantó para saludar a Naruto, quien estaba muy distraído con el atuendo de su novia, Hinata. Ella era mucho más simple, no por el hecho de que ella así se consideraba, sino porque ella no necesitaba arreglarse demasiado, era hermosa sin maquillarse exageradamente. Su vestido era color lila, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas dejando al descubierto sus blancas piernas, con zapatillas plateadas no muy altas, su escote tipo corazón con un poco de encaje al igual que las pequeñas tiritas que lo sujetaban sobre sus hombros, su cabello recogido suavemente en una media coleta dejando su flequillo y dos pequeños mechones de pelo sueltos, toda una hermosa muchacha.**

 **-Hinata…-Dijo Naruto casi, casi haciendo un charco de baba en el azulejo de la entrada-Te ves hermosa-Se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente**

 **-Tu… Te vez muy guapo Naruto…-Se sonrojo, algo normal en ella**

 **Sakura noto que era cierto, Naruto se veía muy elegante. Ella jamás pensó a llegarlo a verlo vestido de esa forma, un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata color negra y pequeñas líneas delgadas de azul y un chaleco del mismo color, aunque se veía bien, su cabello alborotado no combinada con su atuendo del todo.**

 **-Todo un abogado ¿No Naruto?-Oyó Sakura una voz ronca detrás de él**

 **-¡Cállate!-Le reprocho Naruto**

 **Sakura giro sobre sus talones y lo miro ahí parado en la sombras como era su costumbre. Este llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul marino, zapatos bien lustrados, camisa blanca de manga larga bien planchada, fajado perfectamente, un chaleco de la misma tela que del pantalón, una corbata celeste y su cabello negro algo desacomodado, tal y como era él… Tal y como era él Uchiha.**

 **-Tú también…-Dijo Naruto**

 **-¿Eh?-Se ganó la atención del pelinegro pues este miraba a Sakura de pies a cabeza**

 **-A que no pareces en absoluto un abogado Uchiha-Dijo Naruto casi, casi con rencor**

 **-Yo no me recibí de abogado baka…-Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado**

 **-¿A no?-Dijo Sakura llena de dudas-¿Entonces Uchiha?**

 **-Odio que te refieras así…-Le dijo con seriedad-Y me recibí de licenciado en derechos que es diferente**

 **-¿Qué no es lo mismo?-Le dijo algo dudoso Naruto**

 **-No…-Dijo igual de serio y de inexpresivo-El mío suena más elegante baka…-Y se burló de él**

 **Las tres parejas fueron al patio delantero donde sería su ceremonia de graduación y la entrega de los reconocimientos. Estando ahí todos se sentaron juntos ya que podían hacerlo sin importar de qué se graduarían**

 **-Te vez hermosa Sakura…-Le confeso el pelinegro casi al oído**

 **Y así era, pero ella simplemente se había vestido para la ceremonia y el único cambio que tenía era su cabello, ya que se lo había cortado y hecho pequeños caireles en este, llevaba un vestido negro con blanco y unas zapatillas negras de plataforma, mucho más altas de las de ella acostumbraba. Era simple pero para el Uchiha lucia perfecta y era verdad, con cualquier cosa que ella desease poner se vería muy bien.**

 **-Gra-Gracias…-Le dijo Sakura algo sonrojada-Tu tampoco no te ves nada mal…-Le confeso**

 **-Gracias…-Se acomodó su corbata-¿Bailaras conmigo en la fiesta de Tente y Neji?**

 **-¿Eh?-Dijo asombrada Sakura**

 **-Te estoy invitando a bailar Sakura…-La miro y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, una que no había tenido desde que su hermano feñecio-¿Aceptas Sakura Haruno?-La tomo de la mano tierna y delicadamente**

 **-Claro que sí Uchiha-Le regalo una tierna sonrisa**

 **La ceremonia dio inicio, nadie por el momento veía a la futura pareja de casados**

 **-Deben de estar arreglando todo para su boda…-Dijo Hinata**

 **-Supongo que si Hinata, hoy en la mañana deje a Tente hecha un nervio, no dejaba de dar vueltas como perrito-Dijo burlándose Ino**

 **-¡Ino!-La miro Sakura algo molesta por su comentario**

 **-Quieren callarse ustedes tres…-Les reclamo un maestro que ponía atención a la ceremonia**

 **Todos callaron y pusieron atención. La ceremonia no duro mucho, lo que para las 3 parejas fue agradable pues estaban todos ansiosos por saber cómo había quedado todo para la boda de sus amigos**

 **-Deberíamos de ir a ver a Tente y ayudarla con lo único que falta…-Propuso Ino-Y de pasada le damos un nuevo look a frente…-La miro**

 **-¿Yo?-Dijo algo asombrada Sakura-Pero pensé que me veía bien…-Se miró así misma**

 **-La verdad… No, te arreglare todo, ese no es el vestido que teníamos planeado para ti**

 **-¿A no?-Dijo Uchiha saliendo de su silencio**

 **-Nop… El de ella era…**

 **-¡Esta bien!-La interrumpió Sakura-Vamos a ayudar a Tente y a mi "look"**

 **-De acuerdo…-Dijo algo extrañado Saí-Nosotros iremos a ver como esta Neji, no lo hemos visto desde ayer. ¿Las veremos en la ceremonia religiosa?**

 **-Sí, ahí nos vemos**

 **Dicho eso las chicas se fueron para un lado y los chicos para el otro.**

 **-Listo… Ambas quedaron muy hermosas-Dijo Ino mirando a Sakura y a Tente**

 **-¿Segura que esto no se ve muy vulgar?**

 **-Segura frente… Tu solo confía en mí, le encantara a Uchiha-Le giño el ojo**

 **-Yo no me quejo…-Dijo finalmente Tente-Quede hermosa, muchas gracias chicas-Las miro a las tres**

 **-No hay nada que agradecer Tente-Le dijo encantada Hinata**

 **-Además…-Dijo Ino-Le debes de agradecer a Hinata mucho más pues ella casi te hizo el vestido**

 **-No… No fue así-Dijo algo apenada Hinata**

 **-Claro que sí Hinata, mi vestido era simple y solo lo arreglaste tú de mi corseé y quedo mucho más hermoso**

 **Las tres rieron juntas y se abrazaron**

 **-No, no, no…-Dijo Ino alejándose de sus amigas-No hay que llorar, no ahora**

 **-Cierto, deberíamos de estar felices pues nuestra pequeña Tente se nos casa hoy-Dijo Sakura tomando de la mano de ella**

 **-Bienvenida a la familia Hyüga Tente…-Le dijo Hinata muy feliz**

 **-Hinata-Se soltó de Sakura y tomo la mano de ella-Prometo que are feliz a Neji, prometo que así será**

 **-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de Neji Tente-Dijo Ino burlonamente**

 **-¡Ino-Puerca!-Dijo Sakura golpeándola con su codo suavemente**

 **-¿Qué? Ya sabemos cómo es él, sin ofender Hinata, pero tu primo tiene cierto carácter que… Bueno, no quiero meterme en líos, mejor vámonos que los muchachos han de estar esperándonos**

 **-Ya tranquilo Neji-Le dijo Naruto tratando de calmarlo-Ya todo está listo, las muchachas están ayudando a Tente**

 **-Lo siento…-Era la única palabra que repetía desde que habían llegado ahí**

 **-¿Qué pasa contigo Neji?-Dijo el Uchiha algo arrogante-Tú no eres así**

 **-Lo sé, es solo que… Bueno no siempre te casas y no siempre serás papá primerizo… Ya los veré a ustedes cuando se casen y tengan hijos-Dijo Neji algo disgustado, no por sus amigos, sino por su propio comportamiento**

 **-Buen punto Neji-Dijo Sai quien había pensado bien lo que había dicho Neji-Pero debes de tranquilizarte, no es como si Tente te fuera a dejar en el altar plantado, a ella menos que a nadie le importa casarse**

 **-Cállate Sai-Le dijo algo enojado el Uchiha**

 **-Ignóralo Neji-Le dijo Naruto algo preocupado por lo que había dicho Sai le hubiera pegado, pero Hyüga estaba totalmente tranquilo**

 **-Hay que irnos mejor, estaré más tranquilo viendo cómo llega la gente**

 **-Si y así te pueden humillar más…**

 **-¡Cállate Sai!-Gritaron a coro los tres**

 **No tardaron mucho en llegar al corredor que iba directo al patio trasero**

 **-¿Ya más tranquilo Neji?-Le pregunto el Uchiha**

 **-Algo… Les quedo muy bien el patio ¿No lo creen?**

 **-Eso que importa, lo que importa aquí es la comida…-Dijo muy entusiasmado Naruto que casi hace un rio de baba**

 **-Tu siempre pensando en comida Naruto-Le dijo Sai riéndose de él**

 **Neji soltó un pequeño suspiro, luego escucho pasos dirigirse así a donde se encontraban ellos**

 **-¿Quién diría no?-Oyó una voz femenina muy familiar**

 **-¡Ino!-Soltó Sai quien corrió para besarla y luego se separó de ella**

 **-¿Quién diría que Ino?-Se preguntó Sai**

 **-Que hace unos años nosotros estuvimos ahí…-Señalo la salida al patio-Para tener nuestra primer cita romántica**

 **-Y ahora…-Dijo Sakura quien estaba aún detrás de ella, soltó un pequeño suspiro y miro al Uchiha-Y ahora… Estamos a punto de ir una vez más pero por diferentes motivos…**

 **-Nuestra Tente se nos casa…-Dijo Ino casi llorando**

 **-¿Dónde está ella?-Dijo Neji quien se había mantenido al margen con los sentimientos de los demás**

 **-Ella está esperando a que todo este como lo planeamos, tranquilo Neji-Le contesto su adorada prima, Hinata**

 **-Todo esta…-Giro sobre sus talones y miro asía la puerta dando la espalda a sus amigos-Como ella lo planeado-Prosiguió**

 **-Lo planeamos Neji…-Escucho la voz de ella, de su Tente**

 **-¡No te voltees Neji!-Le ordeno Ino**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Dijo algo molesto pero no se movió ni un poco**

 **-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse**

 **-De acuerdo, de acuerdo….-Interrumpió Naruto-Nos llevaremos a este galán y las veremos en la misa**

 **-Gracias Naruto-Kun-Le dijo Hinata y se despidió de él con un pequeño pero tierno beso**

 **-Bueno, bueno…-Dijo Sakura quien miro al Uchiha salir detrás de sus amigos-Hay que ponerla lo mejor presentable**

 **-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-Le pregunto Hinata**

 **-¿Qué me pasa de qué?-Dijo ya algo nerviosa y acomodándole el velo a Tente**

 **-Estas no sé, algo nerviosa Sakura-Dijo Tente esta vez**

 **-Es por el Uchiha ¿Cierto?-Dijo finalmente Ino-No te preocupes, él ni te miro, así que cuando entres por esa puerta quedara boquiabierto**

 **-No solo él sino todo el mundo Sakura-Le dijo tiernamente Hinata**

 **-Al fin Santa Sakura se volvió pecadora…-Le guiño un ojo Tente**

 **-¡Ya!-Dijo desesperada Sakura-Estamos aquí para tu boda…-Apunto a Tente-Y tu estas aquí para seguir coqueteando con Sai y tal vez acostarte con él…-Se refirió obviamente a Ino-Y tu… Bueno tu estas aquí al igual que yo para ayudar a la novia verse muy hermosa**

 **Sin más las tres amigas ayudaron a Tente para arreglarse y quedar muy bien, escucharon las campanas de la escuela, eso significaba que era hora de su gran boda religiosa**

 **-¿Lista Tente?-Le dijo Sakura entregándole un bello ramo de claveles blancos con pequeñas piedritas de color azul en los botones y sujetabas con un listón del mismo color**

 **-Estoy… Algo nerviosa…-Miro su vientre que estaba tapado con el ramo-Se va a notar Sakura**

 **-Tranquila Tente…-Dijo Hinata quien estaba escuchando la conversación-Por eso te hice el corsé, no se nota y menos con el ramo tapando**

 **-Pero si sigues así, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que foñaste con Neji hasta quedarte dormida en el salón del maestro Kakashi y él quedándose arriba de ti con su nepe incrustado aun en tu…-Dijo Ino mirando asía la parte baja de Tente**

 **-Ino… Por favor, cálmate la pondrás más nerviosa**

 **-Déjenla, esta celosa porque fui la primera en perder la virginidad y en casarse-Dijo bromeando Tente**

 **-¿Celosa yo? Pfff… Por favor, fíjate que Sai hace el amor más rico que Neji**

 **-¿Te acostaste con Neji?-Dijo Tente algo entre enojada y sorprendida**

 **-No… Yo solo decía….**

 **Mientras Tente y Ino discutían, Sakura y Hinata se dirigían asía la puerta y la abrieron de par en par y mágicamente ambas amigas se dejaron de gritar la una contra la otra y caminaron asía el altar. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver entrar a la novia, se veía radiante, su vestido blanco y esponjoso desde un poco más arriba de la cintura, pequeñas tiras de encaje que sujetaban el vestido con un pequeño escote, por la parte de tras llevaba un, no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, moño. Su cabello marrón sujetado dejando su flequillo y pequeñas tiras de cabello al aire, una tiara sujetando el velo de encaje, este tenia bordado las letras "T &N" Pir todo el velo, un detalle que ella misma hizo, estaba maquillada ligeramente sus parpados de un color blanco con brillos, no muy llamativo, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa bajo, sus pestañas con mascarilla y sus labios con un rosa brillante. Llego al altar, miro a su futuro marido que la miraba como si él fuera un lobo y ella una pequeña oveja**

 **La ceremonia había iniciado y nadie sabía nada de Sakura**

 **-Tal parece que se la trago la tierra-Dijo Ino algo angustiada**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo el Uchiha quien aún no se había enterado de nada-¿En dónde está Sakura?**

 **-¿No lo sabes?-Dijo Hinata**

 **-¿Saber qué?**

 **-Sakura no aparece, está desaparecida desde la ceremonia-Dijo algo desesperada Ino-Pensamos que estaba contigo pero te vimos muy tranquilo con tus compañeros así que optamos por no decirte nada**

 **-Mal hecho…-La fulmino con la miraba-Hay que buscarla**

 **-Creo que ya no va a ser necesario…-Dijo Naruto quien estaba marcándole a Sakura**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-Kun?-Le pregunto su novia**

 **-Porque ella… Esta ahí…-Apunto asía el escenario**

 **Y efectivamente, ella estaba ahí. No llevaba el mismo vestido de la ceremonia de graduación y eso lo noto el Uchiha primero que todos**

 **-Se ve hermosa…-Soltó Sai casi con la boca abierta, y no la hubiera cerrado sino fuera porque Ino le dio un fuerte golpe en su estomago**

 **Y era verdad, Sakura nunca se hubiera vestido así; un vestido de seda blanco con toques de rosa, escotado de su pecho hasta su espalda, dejando a la imaginación si llevaba sujetador o no, y un corte que hacía que su pierna saliera y dará a la luz su blanca piel, unas zapatillas de plataforma igual rosas con un toque de plateado, algo altas para el gusto de ella. Su cabello con caireles y largos pendientes color plateado, maquillada ligeramente con toques rosas y blanco sobre sus parados, labios rosas bajo con brillos y mejillas rosadas, una verdadera obra de arte hecha a la perfección.**

 **-Hola… Buenas noches a todo…-Hablo Sakura en el micrófono-Bueno… Primero que nada… ¡Felicidades para los recién casados! Tente y Neji, les deseo lo mejor… Y lo segundo bueno pues le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo… Así que le pido a mi amigo que suba aquí arriba ahora mismo…**

 **Y no tardo ni dos minutos cuando su amigo estaba cerca de ella, su amigo pelirrubio**

 **-¿Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Hinata algo asombrada**

 **-Bueno… Primero que nada quiero que sepan que estoy totalmente nervioso y en cuestión de segundos o horas me are pipi en el pantalón así que de una vez manden a los de limpieza, ambulancia, paramédico, doctor, veterinario… Lo que sé pero…**

 **-Naruto… Por favor prosigue**

 **-Así… A lo que venía…-Se bajó del escenario y se dirigió asía Hinata-Hinata Hyüga…-Se incoó-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-Le enseño una pequeña cajita de color roja de terciopelo-¿Qué dices Hinata, te casarías conmigo?**

 **-Na-Naruto-Kun… Yo…-Miro a su recién primo casado**

 **-Sí es por mí…-Dijo Neji quien se acercó asía ella y Naruto, tomo su mano y extendió ña mano para dársela a Naruto, la tomo y se levantó-Tienes mi permiso Naruto, claro si mi prima desea casarse contigo-Miro a Hinata**

 **-Yo…-Miro de nuevo a Neji y luego a Naruto, estaba sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada-Sí acepto Naruto-Kun…**

 **-Yo entiendo Hinata, así que me iré y espero seguir siendo tu amigo…-Se soltó de Neji y se llevó la cajita asía el bolsillo de su pantalón y se giró sobre sus talones y camino**

 **-¡Naruto!-Le grito Neji-¡Espera, Hinata dijo que sí!-Naruto se paró en seco se giró y miro a Hinata**

 **-¿Dijiste que sí?-Hinata sumamente roja asintió-¡Dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí!-Naruto comenzó a brincar como loco en el mismo lugar**

 **-Naruto…-Dijo entre dientes el Uchiha y aunque lo dijo en voz muy baja él lo escucho-El anillo…-Señalo su dedo y luego dirigió su mirada a Hinata**

 **-Cierto…-camino asía Hinata y una vez más saco la caja y la abrió**

 **El anillo era algo simple pero muy hermoso, tal y como él consideraba a Hinata. Un hermoso diamante, no muy grande ni muy pequeño brillaba en el aro color plata que también lo decoraba pequeños diamantes. Hinata estaba encantada con el hermoso anillo que le había dado su ahora prometido. Naruto rezaba para que el anillo le quedara en el delgado y blanco debo de su prometida y así fue, sin ningún problema introdujo el pequeño anillo, Hinata lo miro un momento y luego miro a Naruto y luego corrió asía los brazos de su amado**

 **-Naruto-Kun…-Le dijo aun en sus brazos-Te amo…-Le susurro en el oído**

 **-Y yo a ti Hinata-Chan… Te amo…**

 **La fiesta daba inicio, o mejor dicho apenas empezaba para ella ya que estaba ayudando a su amigo para darle la sorpresa de su vida a su novia.**

 **-¿Feliz por el nuevo compromiso?-Escucho una voz algo ronca venir detrás de ella, volteo y lo vio ahí parado esperando su permiso para sentarse-¿Puedo?-Señalo la silla que estaba a un lado de ella**

 **-Claro…-Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa típica de ella**

 **-Supongo que tu desaparición fue por lo de Naruto ¿No?-La miro algo serio**

 **-¿Por qué otra cosa sería?-Le contesto Sakura alzando su delgada ceja**

 **-Porque no quería bailar conmigo-Se acercó peligrosamente a ella-¿Aun quieres bailar conmigo Sakura?-Estaba a centímetros de sus labios**

 **-¡Sakura!...-Escucho la voz de Ino-Ups… Lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?-El Uchiha se alejó de Sakura**

 **-No…-Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa**

 **-Sí…-Dijo el pelinegro quien se ganó la mirada reprochadora de Sakura**

 **-¿Qué necesitas Ino?-Le dijo ya algo calmada Sakura**

 **-Tente va a aventar el ramo…-La tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta ponerla de pie-¡Vamos frente!**

 **-Hablamos luego señor Uchiha-Se despidió Sakura quien inmediatamente se ganó la mirada dura y sombría del mismo-¡Bailaremos!...-Le grito**

 **Sakura camino junto a Ino asía el escenario donde ya se encontraban un montón de muchachas solteras y con novios dispuestas a tomar ese ramo por las buenas o por las malas. Sakura se colocó hasta atrás, la verdad es que ella no deseaba mucho estar ahí ya que ningún muchacho se le había declarado y era obvio el motivo del porqué.**

 **-Una…-Miro asía enfrente, todas peleando por estar en la parte delantera-Dos…-Sakura, ella solo miraba asía sus amigos: Naruto, Saí, Neji… Él-¡Tres!...-El ramo salió volando, las muchachas gritando y empujándose y de la nada Sakura sintió algo en sus pies, bajo la vista y lo alzo, era el ramo, el ramo de la novia, ella lo tenía en sus manos**

 **-¡Felicidades frente!-Le grito Ino y la abrazo fuertemente**

 **Ella involuntariamente miro al Uchiha, este la miraba al igual que ella, tiernamente. Él le sonrió y giro su vista asía la mesa. Ino la soltó y Sakura aprovecho para dirigirse así a él.**

 **-Felicidades Sakura…-Alzo su copa-El que se case contigo será muy afortunado-Tomo el contenido**

 **-¿Sabes?-Dijo Sakura tomando asiento a un lado de él y dejando el ramo en su regazo**

 **-¿Mmm?...-La miro y dejo la copa en la mesa**

 **-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…**

 **-¿Así? ¿De qué?-Dijo algo curioso y mirándola fijamente**

 **-No…-Rio-Nada…**

 **Pero si era algo, ella se había dado cuenta de que realmente amaba a Itachi… Pero él, lamentablemente había fallecido, también se dio cuenta que de cierto modo se había enamorado de él por el gran parecido a Sasuke**

 **-Sakura Haruno…-Le hablo Sasuke, ella volteo a verlo directamente a sus ojos oscuros-¿Aun lo extrañas?-Cambio su rostro, este de cierto modo se puso algo triste**

 **-No puedo mentirte Sasuke… Sí lo extraño, pero no como debería…-Le confesó Sakura quien se ganó la absoluta atención del pelinegro-Cada vez que pienso en Itachi, yo…-Lo dejo de ver y miro sus manos que se encontraban jugando con las pequeñas flores azules del ramo-Yo… Involuntariamente siempre pienso en ti, en tus ojos, en tus labios, en la forma en que me tocas o me hablas… En mi vida sin ti…-Lo miro nuevamente, Sasuke se encontraba mirándola sin parpadear**

 **-Sakura…-La llamo levemente Sasuke-¿Me-Me sigues queriendo?-Sakura rápidamente negó con la cabeza**

 **-No Sasuke… No te quiero, nunca te quise…-Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejo de mirarla-Porque… Porque siempre te he amado Sasuke Uchiha-Sasuke volteo y se topó con los suaves labios de ella**

 **Esos labios que hace mucho no había probado ni mucho menos rozado y ahora que lo hacía se sentía a gloria, tan bien, tan completo, tan lleno de tranquilidad y paz. Llevo una mano a la nuca de Sakura para tenerla más de cerca y poder profundizar su beso, se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron aun algo agitados, Sasuke le dio un corto beso y ella le regalo una tierna sonrisa**

 **-Sakura…-Le dijo rozando sus labios con su dedo pulgar y haciendo que Sakura cerrara sus ojos lentamente-Cásate conmigo… Se mi esposa, tengamos hijos… Te quiero solo para mí, te quiero siempre cerca de mí, para toda la vida… Por siempre**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Su suave aliento chocaba contra su rostro-Claro que quiero, quiero ser feliz contigo por el resto de mi vida**

 **Sasuke sin más ña beso apasionadamente, sin importarle si lo miraban. Él la amaba y ya no se daría por rendido, ya no dejaría que ella se fuera porque ya había vivido sin ella… Una vida sin ella.**

 **-Te amo Sakura….**

 _ **Fin…**_


	21. Epilogo

**Bien… Aquí tienen xD**

 **Y lamento la demora al no subir el último capítulo pero es que me cortaron el internet xd Pero ya lo pague xDD Así que aquí les dejo el epilogo mis criaturas…**

 **Más de rato subiré la nueva historia mis criaturas y espero que sea de su agrado x3**

 **Sin más… A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 _ **Epilogo.**_

* * *

 _ **Carta De Sasuke a Itachi.**_

 **Hola… La verdad, no sé cómo iniciar esta carta. Bueno te contare todo lo que ha sucedido desde tu partida… Después de que te fuiste Tente y Neji se casaron, tuvieron gemelos después vino otro más; se parecen demasiado a Neji, solo sacaron los ojos de ella, se fueron a vivir lejos, así que no conocen a sus sobrinos. Naruto, el estúpido del baka después de todo se casó con Hinata y tuvieron 2 hijos, soy su padrino; Sus nombres Boruto y Himawari. Sakura, tu prometida, se casó después de todo, formo una familia, tuvo una hermosa niña llamada Sarada y viene uno en camino, ¿Adivina quién es el papá?...**

 **Deje lo mejor al final, después de todo… Tu hermano menor se casó, tengo una lindísima hija y viene otro en camino, todo indica que es niño. Me case con el amor de mi vida… Me case con Sakura y en verdad somos muy felices. Sarada se parece tanto a mí pero tiene el mismo carácter que Sakura, es muy valiente y fuerte como ambos. Hoy es su primer día en el mismo colegio al que íbamos, está muy emocionada… Siempre le hablamos de su tío Itachi y las grandiosos viajes, le gustaría viajar a los países donde fuiste, lo estamos considerando aun ya que no es bueno que Sakura ande de arriba y abajo en este estado.**

 **Hermano, te extraño. Espero que te encuentres bien en donde te encuentres**

 **Te quiere Sasuke Uchiha.**

 _ **Fin De La Carta.**_

 **-¡Cariño!-Le hablo su esposa desde abajo-Sarada esta lista…**

 **-¡Ya voy!-Doblo la hoja y la puso en su escritorio**

 **Bajo y miro a su familia, a su pequeña de cabello corto y al igual que del mismo color que de él, piel blanca al igual que al de ambos y ojos profundos color negros y grandes como los de su mamá y cubiertos con unas pequeñas gafas color rojas y a un lado de ella, su esposa. Tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello largo sujetado levemente, su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos verdes mirándolo directamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, con sus manos daba suaves masajes a su crecido vientre**

 **-¿Estas lista Sarada?-Le pregunto Sasuke a su pequeña**

 **-¡Lista!-Dijo muy emocionada**

 **-Bien corazón…-Dijo Sakura que se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su orejas-Vámonos**

 **La familia Uchiha salió directamente al colegio, llegaron justo a tiempo, Sarada bajo y miro el enorme colegio**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañemos Sarada?-Le dijo Sakura tiernamente**

 **-Nop… Estaré bien-Y se despidió de sus padres**

 **-Te veremos a la hora de salida Sarada-Le dijo Sasuke**

 **Sarada asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió asía adentro, todo estaba tan grande y lujoso, había muchos niños tanto como de su edad como más pequeños y mucho más grandes.**

 **-Hola…-La saludo un chico pelirrubio, de ojos azules y tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas-Mi nombre es Boruto y ella…-Señalo a una pequeña niña de cabello corto color azul, ojos del mismo color que Boruto y al igual que él con tres pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas-Ella es mi hermana**

 **-Hola…-La saludo-Soy Himawari**

 **-Hola…-Los saludo a los dos-Soy Sarada**

 **-¡Boruto!-Escucho una voz detrás de ella-Te estaba buscando-Sarada volteo y miro a un chico mucho más alto que ella y que Boruto y Hima, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes-Oh… Hola, soy Inojin-Saludo a Sarada**

 **-Un gusto Inojin, soy Sarada-Le dedico una sonrisa y alzo su mano en forma de saludo**

 **-Tenemos que irnos, nos darán nuestros horarios y las llaves de nuestras habitaciones-Dijo muy emocionado Inojin**

 **Los 4 se van asía el teatro donde le darían todos lo necesario para el inicio de clases. Todos hicieron una fila, pasaron todos y solo faltaban los nuevos 4 amigos**

 **-Bien… El que sigue…-Dijo lo que al parecer era la directora-Tu nombre y el de tus padres pequeña**

 **-Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha y mis padres son Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha**

 **-Ya veo…-Le dio una tierna sonrisa-Te pareces demasiado a tu padre Sarada… Pero bien aquí tienes tus llaves y tu horario, hasta luego…-Sarada se retiró y paso el siguiente-Tu nombre y el de tus padres**

 **-Boruto Uzumaki y mis padres son Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki…**

 **-Vaya, vaya… Igualito a tu padre Boruto-Le entrego sus llaves y su horario-El que sigue por favor**

 **-Me llamo Himawari Uzumaki…**

 **-¿Otro Uzumaki?-Dijo algo curiosa la señora de ojos marrones al igual que su cabello**

 **-Sí… Mis padres también son Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki y mi hermano es él-Señalo a Boruto**

 **-Aquí tienes tus llaves Himawari y por cierto… Tú te pareces a tu madre… muy hermosa-Se fue Hima y paso el siguiente**

 **-Mi nombre es Inojin Yamanaka y mis padres son Sai y Ino Yamanaka**

 **-Igual que tus padres Inojin, tan parecido a tu madre por completo… Aquí tienes tus llaves y el horario**

 **La joven mujer termino de dar las llaves y los horarios a los nuevos estudiantes y después de eso se puso de pie para presentarse**

 **-Bueno… Ya los conozco a todos y hasta a sus padres, pero ustedes no me conocen aun… Mi nombre es Tente Hyüga y soy la nueva directora del colegio-Todos aplaudieron y gritaron-Bienvenidos nueva generación, bienvenidos a su nuevo colegio donde crearan su propia historia de su vida…**

* * *

 **Criaturas pienso hacer una segunda parte con respecto al epilogo, díganme ¿les gustaría o no que lo haga?**

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta historia esta historia y que me sigan con la siguiente criaturas x3**

 **Hasta pronto :3**


End file.
